Backfired
by underdogwriter2410
Summary: Lucas got a second chance to fulfill his lifetime ambition. Would he succeed with the constant internal battle to keep his true self hidden while the plan might threaten to backfire instead of propelling him to the state of victory?
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm so excited to be here after a month of reading all those beautiful fanfictions for this crazy pairing that I know you guys love. I was inspired by the lovely stories from some of the talented writers such as: "Betrayal Isn't Fleeting" by "Miss Junie", "Deception" by "MoonlightMagic7", "The Eye Of The Needle" by "Cazio", "Forbidden Fruit" by "ShellyStark", "If I Can't Have You" by "Birgitta Snyder", and "Cut Off Without Ammends" by "NumberSixteen". Thank you for such wonderful inspirations from all of you. This story wouldn't have been written without them. :)

Hope you enjoy the story and please leave me some reviews. I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: **Property of Fox. Season 2, please? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Decisions<strong>

She opened her eyes with sweats across her face, panting heavily. She could feel the chill spreading down her back as she shivered under the thick blanket that wrapped her tight like a cocoon. The dream was still fresh in her mind, causing a massive headache that made her want to scream.

"It's just a dream" she told herself, trying to calm her nerves. She sat up gently and looked over to the window, realizing it was still in the middle of the night. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. It was the third time she woke up with the same dream repeating over and over. It felt so real she could even feel it creeping underneath her skin. And to make it even worse, her dream was about Lucas, the last person in this world she wanted to remember.

She remembered his face, full of hatred towards his father's mercy, had nothing but an urge to destroy everything for the sake of his mother. When she knew that he was chasing after the Commander, the only father figure she had left, she couldn't stop herself from doing what she thought was the best way to end the problem. So she took the gun, and without even considering the consequences, she shot him. Two bullets nestled on his shoulder as he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. She thought it was the end of him but soon after she found that his body was missing. She couldn't comprehend her own feelings at that moment. At first it might seemed like the right thing to do, but after awhile she began to feel guilty towards her own action. He's a bad guy, a psychopath to be exact, but she couldn't lie to herself that she saw something else inside him, not just a complete lunatic like he was from the outside.

She shook her head, hoping the thoughts would go away. No. She hated him. Why she had to waste her time thinking about him and hoping that somehow he was still alive. "This is ridiculous" she mumbled to herself. There was no way he could survive from that shot. He might have some energy left to drag himself away but he wouldn't be able to walk far because the wounds were quite deep. But then she doubted herself. Lucas is unpredictable. Everything about him is a mystery. If he could survive in the jungle for 5 years, then it wouldn't be a surprise if he was still somewhere out there, plotting his revenge, and maybe this time not only for his father, but also for his precious so called sister.

The next minute was like a blur to her. She didn't know what was on her mind, and she was scared. But somehow deep down inside her heart she knew it was the right thing to do. She hated herself for having such a soft heart, especially for the one that had been obviously done nothing but breaking her to million pieces. She might be crazy, but she didn't care. All she knew was she dragged herself out of the bed, pulled off her jacket from the hanger and stormed out of the house. Her heart beat as fast as her feet moved on the ground. Her eyes focused on the destination ahead of her. She got closer and took a little sprint up the stairs on the front porch of the building. Two guards stared at her with suspicion in their eyes but they didn't stop her as she walked pass them and opened the door.

She'd expected to see the room still packed with people even if it was in the middle of the night. Soldier with fully equipped gears were circling the long table on the corner of the room where a stern looking man no other than the Commander himself sat on the middle, giving sets of orders for them to follow. At the moment she caught herself in a trance, seeing a normal scene in front of her eyes. She almost couldn't believe that things had turned back to the way it used to be. Terra Nova was safe once again even though the danger was still lurking out there, waiting for its opportunity to make another way back inside the colony in a matter of time.

"Skye?" called the Commander from his seat. He dismissed the troop immediately and they made their way out of the room, leaving him and Skye alone.

"What's wrong?" he got up from his chair and walked slowly towards her. There was a concern in his voice. She shifted uncomfortably as she looked up to see the Commander staring at her with his stern eyes.

"I.. I can't sleep" she answered after a long pause. She still felt awkward after what happened between her and the Commander. She was a Sixers spy and she had no choice but to betray him to keep her sick mother alive. Their relationship had quickly recovered after she shot his son to save him. But still there was a gap between them, like they were trying to protect their own feelings from each other.

"Nightmares?" he asked again. She nodded, couldn't find any words to say. "Me too" he shrugged, "I guess being back in Terra Nova doesn't solve my sleeping problem." She gave him a weak smile.

"How's your wound?" she asked, eyeing the wide bandage across his abdomen. "It's been better. Thanks to Dr. Shannon and her painkiller. If not I wouldn't be able to stand up straight right now" he chuckled at his own words. Skye didn't take that as a joke, instead she choked back her tears.

"Taylor, I'm really sorry for what happened. For everything." She couldn't hold it much longer. Tears started rolling down her cheek and she wiped it roughly with the back of her hand. "There's a reason why I came here tonight. I need to talk to you."

His face changed as he heard the words came out of her mouth. Skye took a shaky breath and straightened herself, trying to gather as much confidence as she could. She was ready for this, there is no turning back now. She had to take the risk, or else she might die from the load of her own guilt.

"I know this is not easy," she started "but I don't have any other choice. I couldn't run from it anymore. The guilt was too much for me. That is why, I want to ask you a permission to banish me for my own good. I can't live a normal life anymore. I was a Sixers spy and I've let you down. Even though you might've forgiven me for the things I've done, but I can't, and I don't think I will able to forgive myself. So please, take this as a favor, for me." She looked up to see him stared at her with a shock expression on his face.

"Skye.." his voice shaken "you don't have to do this. We just got here this morning. We're going to start everything from the beginning. With Hope Plaza being destroyed, we have to stay together to be able to survive. I'm not going to banish you for something you've done in the past, especially after losing so many people that I loved. Wash is gone, and all I had left is you. Besides, like I said many times before, Terra Nova is all about second chances. If I could give Curran a second chance, then you deserved one as well."

Skye closed her eyes, frustrated and silently cursing herself for being so careless with her words. She was so caught up with her own thoughts that she couldn't think straight anymore. She didn't expect to get that kind of answer from Taylor and now she was stuck in the middle. She had to choose between her own consciences. Was she willing to stand up with her opinion or just let go and forget all the things that she'd intended to hold in the first place.

"Is this what you really want? To die alone in the jungle as an act of punishment to yourself?" he asked, keeping his eyes on her, trying to find the reason behind her odd request. She looked down and wrapped herself with her arms. "Yes" she muttered. Taylor took a step closer and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You're lying" he concluded. Skye's head shot up and met Taylor's gaze. "Taylor, I.." "You're hiding something from me." His eyes searching what he wanted to know. Skye let out a long sigh and stared back at him, trying to pour all her thoughts through her eyes, realizing there was no way she could explain it with words. Taylor's expression fell as he finally got the answer.

"What were you thinking, Skye? You want to risk your whole life just to satisfy your guilt?" his voice filled with disappointment and anger. He couldn't believe that she would take that crazy decision for the sake of her conscience.

"Taylor, please. I know it's not easy and you may think that I'm crazy. Maybe I am. But I'm not going to betray my own heart. I'm done with betrayals and now it's time to prove myself that I've changed. Please, just say yes and I'll be on my way outside the gates. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you so many times. But believe me, this is the best way you can give to me. I know what I'm doing is right. I'm sure of it."

She reached out to hold out his arm. "I promise" she assured him.

Taylor glared at her for a moment. It seemed like the Commander had a different opinion in his mind. "You're not going anywhere. And that's final" he finally spoke. "But Taylor.." she protested "He's dangerous, Skye. You know that and you still want to throw yourself out there, risking your life for him? If something happens to you I swear I will never forgive myself. Don't make things even more complicated than before."

There was a long pause between them. Both were drowning in their own thoughts, trying to find the right words to say. Suddenly Taylor's voice broke the silence. "If you do this because you felt sorry for me, then you're wrong. I've never regretted your action, instead I was proud of you. You've risked yourself to save me and I know it must be hard for you to decide at that time," he paused "I still love him. He's my son and I could never hate my own flesh and blood. But if he had to die, I couldn't stop that from happening. As much as I want him to live, his presence will always be a threat to the colony." He gave her a weak smile. His eyes clouded with sadness. "It's a tough decision. Either way, it's my own choice, and the fate is in my hands. Finally I chose Terra Nova over my own son. It was hard, but I knew I've done the right thing."

He sat on the edge of the table and took a deep breath before releasing in a long sigh. Skye leaned on the table beside him. "I'm sorry" she said "I never thought about it that way before." She looked over to him. "But what about second chances? Doesn't he deserve a second chance as well?" Taylor shrugged and looked over to her. "It's not that simple, Skye." he replied.

"But why?" she asked. "You said everyone deserves a second chance. What about him? Have you ever think that he can be back into your arms? Maybe having a fresh start with each other and gaining a normal father and son relationship?"

Taylor shook his head slowly. "You don't know how many times I've dreamed about it. But as I said before, it is not that simple. He hates me and even threatened to kill me when he got the chance. Now do you still think it's wise to let yourself being out there, hoping to find him and nurture him back to health?"

She walked to the door and turned around to face him, hands folded across her chest. "I'm just trying to follow my heart, that's all. Wise or not, I don't really care at this point. All I know is I have to find him, dead or alive. You'll never know if you never try. And I don't think trying something different will hurt anything."

He sighed heavily, knowing that she wouldn't give up her opinion easily. She's a strong girl, and she'd always been so tough and never doubted her own decisions.

"You know that things could get ugly if you're not being careful with your choice. This is not just between you and me, but also for the fate of the colony. If you're confident with your decision, then I don't have any other choice except to let you go."

Skye stared at him with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't believe that finally she got what she wanted. Before she could say anything, Taylor raised his hand, cutting her off. "Wait, there's one more thing I need to tell you. You will not be going out there by yourself," he paused, trying to read her expression before he continued. She looked dazed and confused at the same time. He smirked at her and continued the words from where he left off. "You will not be going out there by yourself because I'm coming with you."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. It was more than she hoped for. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears.

"If we find him, we'll bring him back to Terra Nova for a proper treatment. But after that, I still can't decide whether to let him go or keeping him in the brig. We have to discuss that some other time." He gave her a weak smile.

"I hope you're making the right decision, Skye."


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**A/N: **First of all I'd like to thank every single one of you that have been reading this story. To all the reviews, thank you for the lovely words and the encouragements that you guys wrote to keep me going on with the story. I haven't got time to give replies on the comments but I'll do it ASAP. THANK YOU SO MUCH!It really means a lot to me. *cries*

Some parts on this story were inspired by the lovely story of "Playing Psychiatrist" by "Miss Junie". It was a really beautiful story. Thank you!:D

I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow if possible. I don't know if I will be able to keep up with the writing because I will be super busy for the next 3 months to come. Sorry guys, uni life strikes back next week *sigh*. Anyway, I will try my best to keep this story updated. I'll try to post new chapters every week. I promise! Please leave some reviews if you guys want this story to keep going on. ;D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. Property of Fox. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Found<strong>

The sound of the engine cut through the silence of the night as it made its way deeper into the jungle. Skye sat quietly on the passenger seat, looking out to the darkness as her eyes were scanning over the thick layers of trees and tall grasses on the ground.

It had been 2 hours since they snuck out from Terra Nova to search for Lucas but the result wasn't as good as they had expected. They'd been circling around the parameter for several times and the night was getting colder and darker by hour.

Skye began to feel like a fool for believing that Lucas was still somewhere out there, lying hopelessly on the ground waiting to be rescued by her. Who did she think she is for having that kind of idea in her mind? She was the murderer, the traitor, the one behind all the troubles that not only causing jeopardy to her home but also ruining her own dignity.

She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes, feeling exhausted after a long battle inside her. She drifted slightly as her mind wandered back to the conversation between her and Lucas on the night after their meeting at Boylan's bar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you doing this to me, Bucket? Is it because of that lovely young Shannon of yours?" he spat at her as she handed an ice pack to him. "It's none of your business, Lucas. And when I said that, don't expect me to spare the details on you" she glared at him coldly. He scoffed at her statement. "Take this painkiller. It'll help to reduce the pain on your head" she handed the pill gingerly to him and he took it while examining her expression. <em>

"_You can go now if you want" he muttered, "I don't need your pity on me." He sat up from his chair and a sudden wave of pain surged through his skull, paralyzing his entire body. He stumbled slightly before Skye caught him in her hands. "Nice one, Lucas" she muttered under her breath, trying to hold his weight with her strength. She sat him back on his chair and took the whole pack of painkiller pills from her bag. "Take this. You need it more than I thought" she placed the pack beside him. _

"_Again, Bucket. Why are you doing this to me?" he asked with a frustrated expression on his face. She looked up to him and met his gaze. For a moment she was caught in his deep jade green eyes. She could hardly resist the thought of how captivating his eyes were. She quickly recovered herself and looked away. _

"_As I said to you, it's none of your business" she replied. Lucas smirked at her lame excuse. "Yea right. I can see that." He mocked her. Skye's face scrunched up when she knew she didn't have anything else to say. Lucas reached out to touch her face. He couldn't deny himself that he was attracted to her. Every slightest move of her was so effortless, yet making him felt vulnerable every time she was near. _

"_You screwed me. Do you know that?" His thumb caressing her cheek with a feathery touch, afraid that she might pull away. Skye held her breath as his fingers tracing her delicate features. She wanted to slap his hand away but something was holding her down, like she was secretly enjoying the moment herself. Lucas leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. "What kind of games are you playing here, Bucket? One minute you were pushing me away and the next you were melting under my touch." His mouth twisted into a smirk. Skye's mind snapped back to reality as she leaned back to make a distance between them. _

"_You're wrong" she snarled, giving him a cold stare as best as she could. "There are no games. Just the truth." _

_Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what is the "truth" you were trying to tell me, Buck.." "It's Skye" she cut him off. "My name is Skye" she spoke slowly. He gazed at her mockingly. "All right then, what is the "truth" you were trying to tell me, Skye?" She gritted her teeth as he mentioned her real name. It annoyed her even more than she thought. _

"_I want you to let Josh go. He was just trying to protect me. He won't be attacking you if you didn't make that stupid move on me." She glared at him, rage burning up inside her. _

"_I see" he replied. "So you came here, brought me an ice pack and a bunch of painkiller pills just to ask my permission to let him go? How sweet." He said it with disgust in his tone. "I should've known."_

"_Lucas, please. I just.." she paused as she saw Lucas' hard glare at her. "What, Bucket? I'm sick of your lame excuses, I'm sick of your alliance with the oh so mighty Commander, and I'm sick of your pathetic sympathy on me! Do you think, just because you came here, pretending that you were genuinely care about me, then I will let that Shannon boy go that easily?" he sneered at her. "You'll need to do better than that to convince me otherwise, dear sister."_

_Skye's heart sank as she heard his last words. Tears began to prick her eyes and she had to constantly reminding herself to look tough in front of him. "What do you want, Lucas? Why are you being so stubborn in everything even for the smallest case like holding your own temper? Open your eyes. You're being so immature by hating your own father for something he didn't mean to do in the first place. He didn't have any other choice at that time and you know that. You were just trying to compensate the lost of your mother by throwing the guilt on him. It's not fa.." she didn't finish her words as Lucas suddenly grab her arms and pinned her to the floor. _

"_Say another word, and you'll be sorry for the rest of your life." He muttered through his gritted teeth. Skye stared back at him, eyes full of anger and fear. "I'm not scared of you" she growled. "Prove it!" he yelled. "I can see it your eyes, Bucket. You're just a pathetic liar!" _

_Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I thought you were different, Lucas. I thought maybe, I saw something good in you. But I was very wrong." There was a brief silence between them. "I hate you" she whispered. "I hate you, Lucas Taylor. And that will never change.."_

* * *

><p>She woke up with a startle, tears streaming down on her cheeks. Taylor looked over to her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded slowly, trying to get herself back to reality. "Yeah. I'm fine" she replied, sighing heavily as she leaned her head back to the seat.<p>

"Skye.. we've been circling around the parameter for several hours and there was no sign of him anywhere. We could go on and on until we find him but I think the chances are small. He might've managed to hide himself somewhere outside the parameter but I can't guarantee we will find his hideout soon enough." He took a glance at her to read her expression. "I'm sorry, Skye. I've tried as best as I could."

Skye closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't feel disappointed at this point because she'd already tried her best to follow what her heart was telling her and yet it still didn't turn out as what she'd expected. Maybe Taylor was right. Searching for him is like trying to find a needle inside a haystack. It is nearly impossible but possible enough by luck.

Speaking of Lucas, her mind drifted back to the drawings that he did on the Snakehead Falls. They were made to haunt Taylor so he would know that his calculations were heading closer towards the final conclusion. Suddenly it came to her. When everything could be a possibility, there is a possibility that Lucas could be somewhere near the falls. He needed water to rinse his wounds and that means he would search for a safe place to settle himself and Snakehead Falls could be the one he was heading to. Judging by the drawings he made on the rocks and cave walls, he must've spent a lot of time there.

Skye found a new strength inside her as she straightened herself and looked over to Taylor with newly recharged hope. "The Snakehead Falls." She blurted out her thoughts without hesitation. Taylor's eyebrows furrowed together as he listened to her words. "Taylor, you have to believe me he's at the Snakehead Falls. He should be there. He has to. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure about it, Skye? He could be anywhere in the jungle and you chose the Snakehead falls as our destination? It was hidden inside the jungle and we can't take the rover up to the falls because the road is too steep." He slowed down the rover until it came to a stop. "Explain this to me, Skye. How do you know about the Snakehead Falls?" he asked.

Skye swallowed pass the lump in her throat. She wanted to tell him that she went there for several times between her trips from Terra Nova to the Sixers camp but for some reason she couldn't make it into words and instead she was staring blankly to the road in front of her. Taylor shook his head. "You know what, forget about that. Let's just get this over with and go home." He started off the engine and began to steer its direction to the Snakehead falls.

It didn't take long before they reached the end of the road. Taylor parked the rover and they continued the journey on foot. Skye led the way towards the steep rocks and tall bushes, keeping her eyes on the destination in front of her. Her heart raced in her chest, feeling more nervous as the minute passed. It was a risky decision and she might be disappointed in the end. But there was no turning back now. She'd risk everything for this, even her own life. For what reason she didn't know. She'd declared to him that she hated him, but she couldn't deny the little voice in her heart saying the other way around. She didn't dare to say it was love, but she was sure it was more than just a mere attraction.

They reached the top of the hill where the water fell down to a narrow cave. Taylor held his gaze on her in the darkness. "Start searching. We'll meet here in half an hour. If anything happens, just call me out, ok? I won't be far." Skye nodded as if he could see it through the dark. Taylor rested his hand on her shoulder. "Be careful." He said it with a low voice as he made his way to the forest.

Skye stayed at her ground for a moment. The darkness began to swallow her as she held her breath, trying to keep her tears from falling. She turned on the flashlight on her hand and moved her feet towards the rocky surface. She went down to the base of the falls and made her way to the wide rock platform on the riverbed. She stumbled several times as she tried to balance herself on the slippery surface. She stood on the center of the platform and looked around, trying to find any misfits to the scenery.

Suddenly she saw a dark figure among the jagged rocks on the other side of the river. She couldn't see it very clear but her heart clenched as she moved closer to the edge of the river, walking slowly as best as she could to prevent her from falling. Her jaw tightened, eyes flooded with tears when she finally realized it was _him._

She closed the distance between them and held him in her arms. He was unconscious, dried blood smeared all over his shirt and some on the rocks around him. His body was stiff as stone, cold like a block of ice. She searched for his pulse and let out a sigh of relieve as she felt the faint thud on his wrist. "Lucas.." she whispered. "I'm here.. You're going to be fine. I promise." She held him up and realized there was a wide gash on the side of his head. Fresh blood trickled down from the wound. She took her jacket off and held it against his head, trying to stop the blood from coming out. "Don't die on me. Please." She begged. She took out the radio transmitter from her pocket and pressed the activate button.

"Taylor. Are you there?" she asked, waiting impatiently as the voice from the other side crackled through the speaker. "Skye?" Taylor's voice burst out from the radio. "Is everything fine?" he asked. Skye held the radio in silence, couldn't manage to say a word. Tears streaming down her cheeks, falling on Lucas' face in her arms.

"I found him." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, there's going to be more LucasSkye action on the next chapters. So just tune in and hope y'all enjoy it! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Unconscious

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! I felt so bad that I couldn't post this chapter sooner. I was super busy for the last 3 days and it's going to get even worse next week. (Yep, like I said, uni life here it comes! *sigh*) I'll try as best as I can to submit the next chapter next week or this weekend if possible.

This chapter was inspired by "Nothing Can Hold Me" by "ShellyStark". I saw the gif on her website that she used as a prompt for the story and it was so... arrgghh it was too beautiful! *sobs*

Please pretty please with the cherry on top, leave me some reviews, okay? I really appreciate it, guys! Love you all!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing. Property of Fox. T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Unconscious<strong>

There was a long stretch of silence between them as they made their way back to the colony. Skye sat on the back of the rover, holding Lucas' body in her arms. Her body felt numb from the cold but she didn't care. Her fingers caressed his face lightly, feeling the rough of his skin beneath her touch, knowing that he was there, alive and safe in her embrace.

They reached Terra Nova just a couple of hours before dawn. Taylor used the main gate as the entrance, creating puzzled expressions on the guard's faces as they opened the gate for him. He parked the rover on the side of the road and called some of the guards that were standing a few yards from him. Skye couldn't hear their conversation and suddenly the door on the back of the rover flew open, revealing a familiar face in front of her.

"Mark.." she called him. He gave her a dry smile. "The paramedics will be here soon. You can leave him to me for now." He said as he held his hand out to her, helping her getting off from the rover.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said it straightly. Mark turned to face her, eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't get it. Why would you want to help our enemy? What did he do to you that makes you want to search for him in the wilderness and bring him back here, to the place where he doesn't belong?"

She shrugged at his statement. "I honestly don't know." She confessed. Mark shook his head in disbelief. "You're crazy, Skye. You know that." She looked over to him and cocked her head to the side, smiling weakly at him. "I know." She sighed.

The paramedics arrived a few moments later. They took Lucas out from the rover and laid him on the stretcher. He looked even worse under the light. His face was swollen with bruises and the wounds on his chest were infected badly. Skye stood beside him, unable to look away from his weary face. Taylor came to stand on her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We have to get him to the infirmary as soon as possible. He'd lost quite an amount of blood and I'm afraid he wouldn't make it if he doesn't get the treatment right away." Skye nodded slowly as she let the paramedics took him away. Her heart clenched in her chest as the ambulance made its turn on the corner of the road and disappeared.

"Skye?" Taylor's voice startled her, taking her back to reality. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded reluctantly and followed him to the back of the rover.

"I don't know how to say this to you but.." his voice trailed off. He shifted uncomfortably and looked up to her. "I'm glad that we found him. It was the right thing to do after all." He smiled genuinely at her, feeling relieved and sad at the same time. "Thank you, Taylor." She murmured. "If it wasn't for you, he should've been dead by now. We came at the right time." She gave him a brief hug, made him cringed in his position. "Sorry.." she said to him sheepishly.

"Well, we still have to keep an eye on him even though he's in a critical condition right now. I'll ask Reynolds to stand by him at all times. We don't know how long it will take until he's fully recovered and like it or not, he's still the colony's worst enemy. We have to keep this case under the radar. I'll have Shannon tomorrow morning to talk about this privately and in the mean time, you should probably keep your distance from him." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off by raising his hand. "It's for your own good, Skye. You can always ask Reynolds if you want to know about his condition. But I don't suggest you to come there too often."

Skye folded her arms across her chest, gazing far away to the forest outside the gate. Taylor sighed heavily, shaking his head at her stubbornness. Sometimes he could see the resemblance between her and Lucas. Both are headstrong and very hard to pleased. And when something gets on their way, they will never give up until they get what they want.

"I'm going to the infirmary right now." He suddenly spoke, glancing slightly towards her. "You can come with me if you want." He said it as he made his way inside the rover and started off the engine. Skye huffed frustratingly as she saw Taylor glanced at her from the driver seat. "You're coming or not?" he asked. She turned around, stomping slightly as she walk and sat beside him on the passenger seat, hands still folding across her chest. Taylor stared her, trying to read her expression through her scrunched up face. "Skye, I know that you're mature enough to decide what you think is right or wrong. But I'm not going to let you choose on your own this time. I'm still your legal guardian after all and I have the right to protect you, just like my own daughter." He sighed and shook his head. "Look, if you want to see him, ask Reynolds to accompany you. There's no guarantee on that but at least I know that you're not alone."

Skye pressed her lips and looked over to him. She knew that Taylor was just trying to protect her and deep down inside she appreciated him for trying to be a good father figure to her. She couldn't bear seeing the disappointment in his eyes and she didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore. "Alright," She finally spoke, giving him a slight smile. "I guess we have a deal on that."

They arrived at the infirmary in a couple of minutes and headed straight to the emergency room. Skye could see the room was crowded with people, going back and forth bringing medical supplies and blood containers from the main inventory. Her heart sank when she finally saw him, lying unconsciously on the bed. She choked back her tears as she approached him, her hand reached out to hold his. He looked so frail she was afraid her touch might break him.

"Skye" a familiar voice from behind distracted her focus from Lucas. "Dr. Shannon" She replied, pulling her hand back from Lucas' and shove it slightly to her pocket. Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic smile. "Can I have a word with you and Commander Taylor in my office about 5 minutes from now?" Skye nodded cautiously as a wave of fear came rushing through her. She took another glance to Lucas before heading towards Taylor who was in a serious conversation with Mark on the corner of the room.

"Taylor, Dr. Shannon wants to talk to you." He turned to see her standing behind him, eyebrows furrowed together with desperation written all over her face. He sighed and gave Mark a dismissing signal, ordering him to start on his new duty. Mark gave him a slight nod and took a glance at Skye before he made his way to the front door.

They headed to Elizabeth's office on the other side of the infirmary. She greeted them warmly and invited them to come in. "Commander Taylor, Skye, thank you for your time to come here. I figured that I need to talk to both of you about Lucas." She cleared her throat, trying to find the right words to say. "I've just received the news about him an hour ago and to be honest I was quite surprised by the idea of taking him back to Terra Nova." She paused for a moment, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "His condition was critical a moment ago but now he's getting stabilized. The wounds on his chest were infected and they need a further treatment to heal properly. He had a severe concussion from the wound on the side of his head and judging from the scan result, I'm afraid he won't be able to remember anything by the time he wakes up." She looked up to Taylor and Skye, giving them a weak smile. "It might not be permanent but it will take awhile to get him fully recovered because there's an amount of blood trapped inside his skull and it can't be treated with our technology shortage at the moment. I'm really sorry. That's the best I could do for now."

Skye clamped a hand over her mouth, fighting back her tears as they threatened to fall from her eyes. Guilt and sadness swirled around her, weighing her down. She wanted to scream, punishing herself for what she'd done. The walls that she'd built around her crumbled as she broke down and cry, letting out all the feelings that had been trapped for so long she didn't even noticed it was there.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I know that you were blaming yourself for what you've done but this situation was beyond your control. You shouldn't curse yourself for doing the right thing." She reached out to hold Skye's hand. "He will be fine. I'm sure of it."

Elizabeth looked over to Taylor, who was still lost in his own thoughts. "I'll try to give you an update every day for his progress. Hopefully we won't find any other complications so he could be transferred to the treatment room as soon as possible."

"Thank you Dr. Shannon. I'll have Reynolds around the infirmary for several days to come. You can communicate to me through him if needed." He got up from his chair and walked to the door. "We'll take care of him, Commander." She replied as he gave a nod to her and left the room.

Elizabeth turned her gaze on Skye, who was still sitting on the chair with bemused expression. Her eyes filled with sadness and pain. "You can go and see him if you want." She told her, giving her a warm smile. "But you only have 10 minutes. I can't let you stay in the emergency room for too long. He's still under an intense treatment at the moment." Skye nodded silently and sat up from her chair. "Thank you, Dr. Shannon." She smiled at her weakly and made her way to the emergency room.

She entered the room slowly when she saw Mark walking towards her. "Skye.." he said, blocking her way in. "Dr. Shannon said I have 10 minutes to see him." She said it with a stern voice, feeling annoyed with his defensive gesture. She knew he must've started on his "new" duty that Taylor had assigned him earlier. "Commander Taylor said.." "That I can see him if you're around. I know." She cut him off, leaving him with puzzled expression. "Look, Mark. I really appreciate that you're trying your best to follow Taylor's order. But I'll be fine. I promise." She stared at him pleadingly, hoping he would understand. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Fine, you have 10 minutes. I'll wait for you outside if you need anything." He slid to the side as she walked pass him, closing the door behind her.

She stood there for a moment, gathering her strength before she took a few steps towards him. She grabbed a chair and settled it down on the side of the bed. "Hey.." she whispered, her voice was barely audible. "I know you probably can't hear me talking to you right now." She smiled weakly to him, reaching out to hold his hand. "But I wish you could hear me, somehow." She squeezed his hand slightly, trying to soothe the throbbing ache in her chest. "Lucas, I'm really sorry. If only I knew it would end up like this, I…" her voice trailed off, couldn't find the right words to say. She knew it already that things will only get even worse if she shot him, but she didn't have any other choice.

When she finally pulled the trigger on him, part of her was dying inside, as if she killed her own soul. She didn't realize it until now, holding him in her hand, feeling the thud of his pulse on her finger. She could feel the warmth of his presence filled her internally, reviving her from the inside. A new hope dawned to her, giving her new strength to hold on to him. Whatever the situation might be, she will stand by his side, for good or for worse. The world seemed to fade away, but it didn't matter to her anymore. As long as he was there, she felt complete.

She leaned closer to him and rested her head slightly against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I'm sorry.." she murmured. "I didn't know what else to do. I'm supposed to hate you, but something in my heart told me I was wrong." She closed her eyes, breathing slowly as she drifted off to sleep obliviously.

"Lucas.." she called his name, snuggling further to his chest, reality started to slipping away. "Please don't leave _me.._" she whispered to him as she plunged deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>There's not much LucasSkye action here, but I can guarantee the next chapter is going to get more interesting because... well, can't tell you now, haha! See you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Awaken

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Wow, it's been a week, isn't it? I felt so bad that I couldn't post this chapter earlier. As I said before, I was very busy this week. It's been a hectic week of uni and I'm super tired to be honest. But thanks to all the wonderful reviews, hits, faves, and alerts, I'm able to keep this story going. So, THANK YOU for your support guys! It really means a lot! :)

Don't get too disappointed with this chapter because I kind of went overboard with my own plot. It took longer than I thought to make Lucas fully recovered but I figured this story will look more realistic if I keep it steady all the way. Just so you know, a little spoiler guys, next chapter is going to be more on Lucas' point of view. So it's going to be fun seeing him finally moving (Yayy! I'm so excited!). And... there's going to be even _more_ Lucas/Skye moments. I can guarantee on that. ;)

So pretty please with the cherry on top once again, leave me your beautiful and lovely reviews, ok? Like everybody said in this community, reviews are like fuel for the writer to keep writing on their story. In fact, it's TRUE! haha.. So hit that "review" button guys. Please don't hesitate, one review means a world to me.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Fox all the way. Yehaaa...!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Awaken<strong>

"_Bucket?" a familiar voice called her out from the dark. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see him staring at her with loving expression in his beautiful jade-green eyes. "Lucas!" her head snapped in shock, seeing him awake for the first time. He chuckled lightly and reached out to touch her face. "Hello to you to.." he murmured as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, feeling every pore of her skin under his touch. "How long have you been awaken? How are you feeling? Do you remember anyth.." "Slow down, Bucket." He said it teasingly, playing with the loose strands of her hair. "I'm fine. And I remember everything."_

_He tried to get up by supporting himself with his arms, but failed at his own attempt. "I should call Dr. Shannon to see you." She said it hurriedly as she got up from the chair. Lucas grabbed her arm, trying to hold her from leaving. "No. Don't go. I want to stay with you." There was a pleading tone in his voice. "But I have to.." she didn't finish her words as Lucas pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips. She tried to break away but she couldn't resist the feel of his lips on hers. She didn't know how long she'd been waiting for that moment to come. It felt so surreal, yet it felt so right. She could feel Lucas' arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her towards him, crushing her body weight against his. She wanted to stay in that moment forever when suddenly she heard a loud disturbing noise from her side…_

* * *

><p>Skye sat up on the bed, wincing at the sound of alarm clock on the small table beside her. She closed her eyes and buried her face to the pillow, feeling slightly embarrassed with the vivid dream that she had a moment ago. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a pleasant dream either, especially when she knew the fact that it was something that she wanted to be real. She let out a long sigh, trying to gather up her strength and quickly jumped off the bed. She took a quick shower, get dressed, and headed straightly to the infirmary.<p>

It was a beautiful day in Terra Nova, but it didn't give any effects on her as her mind was occupied with something more important than just a nice weather. She was thinking about Lucas. It had been 2 weeks since he was being brought back to the colony and settled in the infirmary for a proper treatment but there was no significant progress in his condition. He was still in the state of coma and there were no signs of him waking up anytime soon. Her heart clenched at the thought of him. She tried to hold herself together, avoiding the doubtful thoughts that had been haunting her from the inside. But even though she fought as hard as she could, she still couldn't resist the temptation of thinking for the worst possibility that could happen and she didn't think she could bear the consequences if she had to face the painful reality in front of her.

She arrived at the infirmary a few minutes later, still deep in her own thoughts. Her feet dragged her through the long aisles and turned around the corner, where a small room located on the farthest side of the infirmary. She could see two soldiers were standing on either side of the door. One of them was Mark, standing there with straight expression on his face. His gaze softened as he saw Skye walking towards him with a little smile playing on her lips.

"Daily routine, I suppose?" he asked without hesitation. Skye nodded in reply. She was not in the mood for a warm and polite conversation. She just wanted to see Lucas. She walked pass them and opened the door. "10 minutes." Mark reminded her as she was closing the door. She held it for a moment and looked up to him with exasperation. "I know." She snapped at him with a cold stare. "I won't be long. You can keep my word on that." She quickly closed the door before Mark could say anything and turned around to find him there, still lying stiffly on the bed, as if he was lifeless.

She walked slowly towards him, taking her small chair that she used for the past two weeks to seat beside him and settled it down on the same spot where she always put it every time she visited him. As usual, she would sit there, taking his hand in hers and held it close to her face, staring at his fragile features that looked so weak and vulnerable.

"Morning.." she whispered to him. "Guess what, I dreamed about you last night" she smirked slightly at her own words. "I thought it was real. But then my alarm went off and I woke up." She chuckled and looked up to him, her smile faded away instantly. "Lucas,.." she paused and took a deep breath. "It's been two weeks. Do you know that?" She leaned closer and took his face in her hand. "When will you wake up?" she murmured. "You can't stay asleep forever. You have to wake up.." her voice shaken. "Please.." Tears pricked her eyes as she blinked it away, unable to let them fall from her eyes anymore.

She heard a knock on the door. Her time was almost up. She let out a heavy sigh and stared back at his face, hoping in the last couple of minutes she had there would be a miracle happening to him.

"My time is almost up" she told him. "I'll be back tomorrow at the same time here. I promise." She squeezed his hand tightly, trying to convey all her emotions through her touch. She was about to let go of his hand when she felt a slight movement on his fingers. Her head snapped back and looked straightly to his face. "Lucas?" she called him. "Can you hear me?" A new hope came rushing through her veins as she looked to the flat monitor beside her, seeing the graph of his heart beat began to move faster.

She turned her gaze back on him, hand still enfolded around his. His eyelids shifted slightly and began to flutter open, leaving her frozen beside him with shock expression on her face. "Lucas!" her voice was stronger than before. She held her breath as he turned his head slightly towards her, gazing at her blankly. "Can you hear me, Lucas? I'm here. Can you see me?" tears filled her eyes, making her vision blurry. She couldn't describe her feelings at that moment. All seemed to mesh up into one.

Suddenly the door flew open and Elizabeth came into the room. "Skye?" she stared at her with bemusement, seeing her there with him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" she asked as she came to stand beside her. Skye looked up and bit her lips, unable to say a word. Elizabeth's gaze turned on Lucas and she let out a low gasp as she saw him looking back at her. "I should call Commander Taylor and let him know about this." She quickly turned to the door and gave Mark a calling signal. She talked to him for a while and then came back to the room as fast as she could.

"Skye, could you tell me how it happened?" She examined Lucas' data through her Plex, trying to find the recent progress of his condition. Skye shook her head bewilderedly. Trying to cope with the current situation was harder than she thought.

Elizabeth moved to the other side of the bed and started to do some examinations on Lucas. Her forehead creasing slightly as she didn't get any responses from him. "Skye, I think we have a problem." She walked to the flat monitor and tapped on the clear screen. She sighed heavily when she found the answer. "Just what I thought" she muttered to herself. Skye looked up to see Elizabeth's wary face, anxiety bubbling up inside her. "What happened?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry Skye but judging from his lack of response, I'm afraid Lucas has some significant post coma symptoms." Skye stared at her, couldn't believe what she just heard. "That's not possible. I saw him looking at me, Dr. Shannon. He's fine. He should be." Elizabeth squeezed Skye's shoulder. "It is possible to have this kind of symptom after several weeks of unconsciousness. He will be disoriented for a few days. But let's just hope he will be fine afterwards."

A few moments later, Taylor burst through the door with Mark following him from behind. He stopped a few steps away from Skye and Elizabeth, looking slightly pale as he tried to hide his anxiousness. "How is he?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he didn't affected by the tense situation around him. Elizabeth walked towards him, glancing briefly at Lucas before she finally stood in front of Taylor. "I suggest we better discuss this matter outside, Commander." He huffed frustratingly and nodded, following Elizabeth out of the room.

* * *

><p>"We have a little problem with Lucas." Elizabeth told Taylor as they walked along the aisle of the infirmary. "I've figured this will happen eventually due to his state of unconsciousness that lasted for 2 weeks. It's a little bit late for his case because even though he had quite a severe concussion, he should be awaken by a week ago. Maybe his condition is worse than I thought."<p>

Taylor listened to her silently, trying to process her words in his mind. "So with this situation, do you think he will be fully recovered? What about his memory?" Elizabeth shook her head slowly, eyebrows furrowed together. "I can't give you the exact answer for that. It depends on how bad his brain being affected by the impact. We'll have to see that in a couple of days. He should be recovered from the post coma state at that time."

There was a brief silence between them, both lost in their own thoughts. "Commander.." Elizabeth's voice broke his moment of trance. "I didn't mean to be rude, but, can I ask you a question?" Taylor's eyes shifted to her as she tried to avoid his stare by keeping her gaze to the far end of the room in front of her. "What is your question, Dr. Shannon?" he asked her. "It's about Skye." Taylor's expression hardened as he heard the words came out of her mouth. "She has been an intern in the infirmary for several months now and I think she's a brilliant girl. My only concern is about her recent behavior since Lucas being brought to the infirmary. She's changed somehow. I can't explain it to you but I can see it in her eyes that there was something going on between her and Lucas. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened that night when you decided to search for him and brought him back to Terra Nova."

Taylor cleared his throat, trying to find the right words to say. "Honestly Dr. Shannon, I don't have an answer to that. I didn't expect that to happen either. It was all a sudden decision. If you're asking about Skye.." he paused for a moment. "She was the one who made the decision to search for him. I didn't know what has gone through her mind that night but she could be very persuasive if she wanted to." He turned his gaze on Elizabeth. "It's hard to resist Skye's request to search for him. As much as I want him to stay far from Terra Nova, the thought of him being hurt is unbearable. Lucas is still my son, after all. I can't let him suffer and die alone." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I can understand that, Commander." She said.

They were heading back to Lucas' room when Mark came running towards them. "Commander, Dr. Shannon, Skye wants you both back immediately." They went to the room as fast as possible to found Skye standing on the side of the bed, trying to support Lucas' body as he tried to sat up on his own, but didn't have the ability to do it himself. "Skye.." Elizabeth came to stand beside her, eyes locked on Lucas, feeling alarmed and cautious at the same time. "What happened?" She asked. "He's awake, Dr. Shannon. After you left with Taylor, he was moving quite frequently. I.. I didn't know what to do. He tried to get up but he couldn't. He's kind of disoriented because when I called his name he didn't give me any reactions at all." Her voice filled with dread and fear. Elizabeth patted Skye's back. "It's ok Skye. I honestly didn't expect this to happen very soon. We'll try to figure this out together, ok?" She gave a brief glance to Taylor as he gave a little signal to Mark to stand on his ground, preparing for the worst to happen.

Elizabeth turned her gaze back on Lucas, who was staring blankly to the distance. "Lucas?" she called him. "Can you hear me?" She moved closer to him, looking straightly into his eyes. His pupils shifted slightly to meet her gaze. "Can you hear me, Lucas? How do you feel right now? Can you tell me what had happened to you? Do you remember anything?"

He was staring at her for a moment with confused expression. The tension filled the air as his raspy voice finally broke the silence. "I don't _.. remember_…"

* * *

><p>Yep.. He forgot everything.. Sort of.. Well, 'til next time! xD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Devious

**A/N: **I'm back! Finally after 6 hours battling with this site to get this chapter uploaded, I managed to get into Doc Manager. It was frustrating as I was very excited to post this new chapter.

Lucas is coming into the picture everybody! Yayy! I felt so happy to finally be able to get into this stage. I never thought that I could go this far with this story. I've always love to make stories and do some little writings even though it was just a secret hobby of mine, but I never have the guts to publish them online or in any other media. I have to say this is all happening because of your love and support to my story. THANK YOU!

I want to say thank you especially for AlexisSalvatore17 and vaarna for always supporting me through the reviews. Thank you, guys! You don't know how much your simple reviews lift up my mood everyday and encourage me to keep writing on the story. :)

Please leave me some reviews, guys. It helps me a lot to continue on with the story. It's been a rough day, so please make me happy by hitting that "review" button, ok? ;)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, none of the characters are mine. They belong to Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Devious<strong>

Lucas' eyelids fluttered open, narrowing slightly as his sensitive eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room. His head throbbing erratically as he tried to focus himself on his surroundings, wincing in pain when the thud was increasing as he made slight movements with his eyes. After awhile he noticed that he was on the place where he thought he would be, in Terra Nova. He didn't know how he ended up there. All he knew was he woke up a few days ago, feeling completely paralyzed and disoriented. He couldn't recognize anything, even his own name. He wanted to scream, jumping from the bed and ran away, but his whole body seemed to betray him as he just lied there, completely oblivious with everything around him.

One thing he noticed the most, and it seemed to be leaving a deep scratch on his screwed mind. It was about Skye, another person beside his father that he wanted to get his revenge on. He was cursing himself for falling over and over on the same hole again. He supposed to hate her, but when he woke up and saw her face for the first time, his heart raced in his chest and he couldn't resist the urge to move closer to her, to touch her, to feel her in his embrace. He didn't even know it was her at that moment, but there was something about her that always keeping him grounded to her, as if she had her own source of gravity.

He tried to move his right hand, feeling slightly surprised when he could feel the soft bed linen beneath his fingertips. For the last couple of days he couldn't feel anything, his body was numb, as if he was being injected with a high dose of tranquilizer. He moved his other hand and this time it was easier than the first. He felt better than before. His vision was clear and he could remember everything. His memory seemed to be recovering sooner than he thought.

Suddenly a new idea dawned to him. He could escape at that very moment if he wanted to. He noticed completely that he was being guarded with two soldiers outside his room. He scoffed silently at the thought of how his father was being over protective to his precious Terra Nova. He would turn that old man down when he got the chance and he wasn't going to let it go that easily. This was what his whole life was about. His ambition, his vision, his future. Nothing could stop that, and he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, not when the opportunity was just within an arm reach.

He heard a low creaking sound from the door. His mind started to stir as he quickly closed his eyes, anticipating for anything to happen in a matter of seconds. He stiffened his posture, trying to look like he was still lying sickly on the bed. His brain was focusing on the plans ahead of him, trying to put all the puzzle pieces together. His train of thought broke instantly as he felt a soft touch on his hand. His breath hitched in his throat as he tried not to react on the overwhelming sensations that were bubbling inside him. Then, he heard her voice, soft and soothing in his ear. He fought back the urge to open his eyes, to see her beautiful features in front of him. It was almost impossible when she was continuing her assault by caressing his face with her fingers. Lucas held his breath as she leaned closer to him, feeling her soft curls against his face, teasing it playfully.

"Lucas.." her breathy whisper made him tense in his position. "Wake up. It's already morning. You have to do some physical therapies today." He slowly opened his eyes, preparing for whatever damage that he might get from his action. He'd expected to see her face only inches from him, but he couldn't resist the desire to close the remaining gap between them. Her lips was so inviting he had to focus himself on other things beside her overwhelming presence that had successfully creating a massive wave of pain throughout his entire body, paralyzing him instantly. Skye gave him warm smile, didn't notice any of his constant battle in the inside.

"Morning.." she grinned at him, ecstatic to see him finally revealing his beautiful and mesmerizing green eyes. "Ok, let's get you up and we'll start on your training in a couple of minutes. Dr. Shannon will do your morning check up first and we're good to go." She reached out to support his body, wrapping her hands around his shoulders and pulled him towards her slowly. He wanted to surrender to her as if he was still completely incapable doing this kind of movement, but he couldn't hide his regaining strength as he absentmindedly jerked his body towards her, accidentally landed his lips on hers. She froze for a moment, startled by the experience and tried to break away as he circled his arms around her waist involuntarily, pulling her closer to him. He didn't know what has gone through his mind. His recovery would be discovered easily if he kept this crazy thing going on. "Sorry.." he murmured as he broke away hesitantly, feeling slightly disappointed that he had to eventually crushing their brief intimate moment together.

She blinked in shock, couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She thought she might be dreaming but Lucas' voice pulled her back to reality. "Sorry I..uh.. I was just a little too carried away. Forgetting everything could be very depressing at times." He felt like he was stumbling through his own words. Skye nodded in bemusement. "That's… that's ok.. It was completely an accident." Her cheeks flushed slightly. "So, how are you feeling today? I see that you're regaining your strength already." She eyed him thoroughly, trying to hide her trace of nervousness. "It's been better." He answered shortly. "Ok.." she replied hurriedly and turned around, heading straightly to the door.

"Where are you going?" he blurted out his words and quickly regretted it as she turned to face him. "I'm going to see Dr. Shannon. It seems like you don't need any physical therapies anymore." She gave him a stern look on her face and disappeared through the doorway. He buried his face in his hands, feeling completely ridiculous at himself.

Skye came back into the room a few moments later with Elizabeth following her from behind. "Morning, Lucas" greeted Elizabeth. "By now you should know that your name is _Lucas_, right?" She asked him with a smile on her face. He wanted to scoff at her lame statement. She talked to him as if he was still in kindergarten. He replied to her with a smirk on his face. "Yes Dr. Shannon. I'm very aware of that now." He tried to hide his mocking tone in his voice. "Good then." She replied as she turned on the Plex and started working on it attentively. Skye took a brief glance to find him staring back at her. She quickly looked away, hiding her flaming cheeks from his eyesight.

"Ok Lucas, can you lie down on the bed for me? I'm going to make a quick check up on you to see how you're doing. Skye said that you feel better today. I can see that since you seem to be fully aware with things and you can move very swiftly." Lucas followed her instruction as she tapped the side of the bed, revealing a hologram screen in front of her. She examined him for a moment and tapped the screen off when she finished.

"So, from today's result, I think you've recovered thoroughly. Your new head scan showed that your skull is free from the remaining blood that had been clogging in there for several weeks and you're supposed to regain your memory back in a matter of time. Is there any progress on your memory so far?"

Lucas stayed silent for a moment. He was in the middle of an intersection between the truth and lie. His mind stirred to find the right words to say. If he told Elizabeth the truth, he knew the next thing would be either the brig, or an emergency escaping operation, which he doubted he could manage to do that with his current condition. But if he stayed in Terra Nova, there would be a bigger chance for him to get his revenge on his father, and even for the girl in front of him that had been successfully manipulating his mind too many times. He had to decide. It was a huge step for him and he had to accept the consequences that might get on his way. He might fell in love with her along the way, or maybe had a flag of truce with his beloved father, but hell, he didn't care about it anymore. If he succeeded, all his hard work for years that had been built up upon his hatred will be repaid. He would finally live in his peace forever.

He looked up to Elizabeth and shook his head. He made up his mind. He would keep on doing this, until he finally fulfilled his own ambition. He was going to be tangled up in his own lie, but he already felt more than ready for it.

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "If you said that you still couldn't remember anything, then I'm afraid you're losing your memory completely." She gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Lucas." Lucas caught a hesitation tone in her voice, as if she would prefer him to be amnesiac rather than gaining all his memories back. Such a good doctor. He shook his head slowly, avoiding any strain movements to keep his balance focused.

"That's ok, Dr. Shannon. Anyway, was there anything special in my life before I had this terrible "accident"? If not, then I have nothing to lose." He cursed himself for revealing too much of his own thoughts. He had to keep things light and under control. He was a _changed_ person. A person with severe memory lost that completely forgotten his dark past and started on a new page in his life. He had to constantly keeping that in his mind.

Skye looked a little shaken when she heard Elizabeth's diagnosis on Lucas. She couldn't believe that he was losing his entire memories, and it was all because of her. Guilt started to swirl around her once again, pushing her tears towards the edge of her eyes. She couldn't stand this situation anymore. She thought that she could justify her guilt by bringing him back to Terra Nova, yet it made everything even worse. Now that she knew that he'd been damaged permanently by her careless action, she felt as if she was falling deeper into the dark hole, leaving her with nothing but dread and endless sorrow.

Lucas turned his gaze on Skye. Part of him was aching when he saw her cried, but another part was filled with disgust and hatred towards her. He swallowed all his insults and instead looking deeply into her eyes and gave her some soothing words that he knew will eventually breaking her apart even more. She turned away from him, unable to stare to his eyes anymore. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw her sobbing silently. It was going to be a fun game along the way. He would be continually torturing her with his kindness and she wouldn't be able to resist that. And then when it was all over, he would dumped her just like the way she dumped him that day on the rover.

"You can stay here for now. I should talk to Commander Taylor about this before I do anything further with you. It's uh.. it's the rule around here that had been made. I don't have any authorities on you. It's up to the Commander to decide." Elizabeth gave him a slight smile and walked out of the room. Leaving him and Skye alone. She was still trying to wipe her tears away as they fell through her reddened cheeks.

"I'm sorry.." She murmured to him. "I'm just.. well, I'm sorry.." She let out her sob as she sat on the edge of the bed. Lucas tried to bit back his anger as he leaned forward to touch Skye's face, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me." He said it with a rougher tone than he intended to. It was always hard when it came to dealing with his temper. He cleared his throat, trying to calm the burning fire inside him. It was a mix between rage and desire. "I'm the one with the problem, not you."

She looked up to him, their eyes met involuntarily. He fought the urge to kiss her again. It was hard to resist the sadness in her beautiful blue eyes, and somehow he wanted to take that away from her, assuring her that everything would be ok. But he knew better than that. There was no future for them. His only future was to fulfill his lifetime revenge. Nothing more, nothing less. He couldn't let himself fall on the same hole again, and he was already on the edge of it. He withdrew his hand from her, keeping it secure on his side. She sighed heavily and got up.

"I.. I should go now. I still have other things to do. Have a good day, Lucas." She hesitated for a moment then took a few steps towards him, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. Lucas froze in his place as he saw her walked towards the door and disappeared, leaving him with bewildered expression written all over his face.

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys are pretty satisfied with this one. I know I do haha.. See you guys soon! :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Tactics

**A/N: **First of all, let me just say it was such a devastating news to know that Terra Nova has finally being cancelled by Fox. I cried when I found out about this sad decision. I don't understand. It was such a brilliant show from Steven Spielberg, but sadly not so many people interested enough to watch it. :(

I've watched it from the beginning and fell in love with it instantly. Especially when it came near to an end, the beautiful creature named Lucas Taylor came into the picture, making me fell in love with the show even more and hoping it will continue to the second season. The show had brought me to this community, and I felt very grateful to have finally meet all you wonderful people that share the same interest with me. I feel like I finally find my own home. :)

So to mend my broken heart, and also to express my dedication to the show, I wrote this chapter in one day. I kept watching the clips from youtube and had to hold myself for not crying over the show. I know there's still hope for other channel to adopt this show, but until then, we'll just have to wait and have our own little party. Let's hear it for Lucket, everybody!

Onto the chapter itself, this is heavily Lucket if I must say, with a little Lucas/Mark interaction in the end. This will be the last scene from Lucas' treatment room and after this it's going to be fun fun fun all the way. ;) This chapter was pretty hard to write because I had to constantly thinking about both Lucas and Skye's mind at the same time and try to put them all in one.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. I'd love to know your opinions because as always it helps me shape up the story even more. Next one will be up a day or two. I promise! :D

EDIT: So I just read this through and found a slight glitch on the middle of the chapter. So finally I did a little editing on it and now it's already fixed. I didn't mean to make a playful character for Lucas in the first place. He was suppose to be calm and different from his nature. Sorry for this little editing. Hope you guys like it! :)

**Disclaimer: **I'll buy the show if no one interested. *desperateface*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tactics<strong>

He woke up the next day at the sound of Skye's voice ringing in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes to find her smiling warmly at him, sitting on the side of his bed. "Hey.." she greeted him. She looked beautiful just like she'd always been. He found this routine quite enjoyable as she took his hand in hers and squeeze it lightly, sending sparks through his whole body, making him craved more for her touch.

"I have good news for you." She said it with excitement in her voice. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. "Dr. Shannon said you're free today. You've recovered enough to continue the treatment outside the infirmary_._ Isn't that great?" She chuckled lightly, revealing small dimples on her cheeks.

Lucas didn't know how to react at her statement. It was sure a relieve for him to finally getting out from this room and live outside in a fresh air but it also meant that he had to prepare himself for the strategy that he'd been planning for the past 24 hours.

He looked up to her, trying to look excited as she was from hearing the "good" news. "Well, that's a relieve then. I thought I'm going to be stuck in here forever." Skye shook her head. "No you won't." They looked into each other's eyes before Skye bowed her head, avoiding his intense stare at her.

"What?" He asked her curiously. "After this is over, I don't think we will see each other very often anymore." She turned her gaze back on him, sadness flooding through her captivating eyes. "I'm going to miss you here." She smirked slightly with hurt expression on her face. He felt a twinge of pain on his chest as he saw her fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but he held back all his actions to prevent himself from falling to her dangerous trap.

"I spend my time in the infirmary almost 24 hours a day. With you being out there, having your own life, I'm not going to be able to see you everyday. We might be stumbling upon each other for some time but,.." Her voice trailed off, choking back her tears as she tried to continue her words. She scoffed at herself, feeling completely embarrassed by her ridiculous talking. "I'm sorry.. I don't know what I'm talking about. Just forget what I said, ok?" She sat up from the bed and turned around before Lucas absentmindedly grabbing her arm, trying to stop her from leaving. "Don't go" He murmured, battling in the inside to kill the sudden urge to pull her against him. He had to stay focus in this game, he couldn't let it went out of control. "Just stay for a moment. Please." He gritted his teeth as he spoke, trying to calm himself.

She nodded warily and followed the soft tugging on her arm, pulling her closer to him. "Stay here? With me?" He pleaded. She gave him a weak smile. "If you want me to." She replied.

"You know, we haven't properly introduced each other. Well, you obviously know me somehow, but I don't know anything about you." He thought he should do this stage of getting to know each other from the beginning as he realized it was an important part in this whole game thing that he'd been playing on her.

"What's your name?" he asked her, staring deeply into her eyes as she held her breath, unable to answer his simple question. "Skye.. Skye Tate." She mumbled. His mouth twisted into a smirk. "Skye. It's a beautiful name." He said it casually, seeing her face reddened with embarrassment. "Thanks.. No one has ever said that to me before."

Lucas slid his hand across her arm and took her hand in his. "Well then, Skye Tate, that's because they don't know how special you are." She cringed in her position as the words flowing from his lips, overwhelmed by the sensation of his warm hand enfolded hers. She held her breath, as he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face. "You are so beautiful.." He murmured, gazing deeply into her eyes, partly admitting the real admiration towards her. "Who are you, Skye Tate? Why are you here since the day I woke up for the first time? I want to know." There was a demanding tone in his voice, reminding Skye to the day when he asked her about her nickname. She let out a shaky breath as she tried to hide the agonizing pain on her chest, realizing the man in front of her had no clue about her existence.

She sighed heavily before she finally spoke. "It's not that simple, Lucas. You and I.. We.. had a little history." Lucas' jaw clenched at her answer, but he quickly recovered himself, trying to calm his tense nerves and focusing himself back to Skye, giving an encouraging look for her to continue on with the story. "We were never close. Actually, we're more like acquaintance with each other. I don't know much about you, you don't know much about me." Lucas raised his eyebrows, questioning her. "So, if we really were barely knowing each other, then why are you here with me? Are there any obligations for you to be here? I don't understand."

She looked up to him, slightly annoyed by his blunt questions. "Again, like I said, we had "things" that I can't tell you straightly. It's not as simple as you think." He stared blankly at her. He knew he couldn't push her any further. He had to be calm and gentle to her, not like the person he used to be, who was forceful and short tempered. He couldn't just be himself, he had to show her that he was a changed person now.

"Alright. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." He finally spoke, glancing slightly towards her. She watched him cautiously. "Are you mad?" She asked him, squeezing lightly at his hand. He looked up to her, finding her beautiful eyes filled with anxiousness. He didn't know he had that powerful effect on her. Even his slightest change of mood making her tossed and turned in the inside. He could see it on her face. Guilt and sadness seemed to be written all over her.

He took her other hand in his and pulled her closer to him. She held her breath as he leaned closer until their faces were only inches apart from each other. "I'm not going to force you if you don't want to tell me about it." He whispered to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "It must be hard for you as well to tell me things that are complicated and twisted enough from the beginning. I can only imagine what kind of history we had in the past."

She gazed into his green eyes, trying to read his expression, couldn't believe what she just heard. He was different somehow. He didn't even forcing her further when he knew that she didn't want to talk about it. Her heart clenched in her chest as he reached out to her, tracing her face with his fingers, caressing every part of her features with his feathery touch.

He started to enjoy this little game with her, seeing her completely clueless and bewildered under his spell. He didn't think it would be that easy to lure her into his bait, and yet she seemed to be taking it seriously.

He took her face in his hands, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs as he spoke. "I might barely know you, Skye, but I can't seem to make myself stop from being attracted to you. Since the day I saw you, I knew there was something between us. I can feel it. I might be wrong but I can't deny the strong feelings that I have for you."

She froze under his touch, trying to register his words in her mind. She tried to let her mind focus on other things beside how overwhelming the feel of his thumbs on her cheeks, but she couldn't seem to run away from the strong tingly feelings in her stomach, sending electric jolts through her entire body.

Lucas shook his head. His mind was starting to drift away from reality. "_You screwed me. Do you know that_?" he whispered to her, not realizing it was the same words he spoke back at the time when they were having a brief moment with each other in the Command Center.

Skye swallowed pass the lump in her throat. She remembered the words clearly in her mind. She closed her eyes, couldn't handle the throbbing pain in her chest, pushing her towards the edge. She couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much for her. As much as she wanted to be with him, having him within an arm reach, feeling his warm presence engulfing her, but she couldn't seem to cope with the painful reality in front of her. Face it, he forgot everything, even if he had something for her, it would never be the same. He was a different person, and nothing could ever change that.

"I'm sorry, Lucas.. I don't think I can do this anymore. This is not right. I shouldn't come here in the first place. I shouldn't.." she paused, realizing it would be wrong if she told him about the rescue mission that she did for him a couple of weeks ago. He didn't have to know about it at the moment. He needed time to settle himself before he knew the whole truth about his dark and painful past. She sighed heavily, breaking away reluctantly from his grasp. She shouldn't make things more complicated than before. It was hard enough for him to endure this kind of situation. She didn't want to add any more burdens for him.

There was a knock on the door, reminding her that her time was almost over. She turned to look at him, her eyes flooded with sadness. "I have to go. My time is up. You have a good day, Lucas. Hope you enjoy your new life here in Terra Nova." She was just about leave when he suddenly took her face in his hands again, crushing his lips to hers. She stiffened for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back wholeheartedly.

He smiled in satisfaction against her lips and broke away, seeing her eyes burning with desire. He won. His plan worked smoothly on her. He gazed at her deeply, feeling a little dizzy from their passionate kissing. "You too have a good day yourself, Ms. Tate." He leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on the lips. She didn't turn away as his lips slightly brushing over hers. And when it was over, she heard the door flew open and Mark came in with agitated expression on his face when he saw Skye was sitting across Lucas' lap, face flushed from her recent "activity" with him.

"Skye.." He choked slightly at the scene in front of him. Skye quickly jumped off from the bed, brushing her clothes anxiously. "Your time is up. Time to go." He spoke straightly, trying to hide his questioning look at her. Skye walked pass him without a single word, leaving him and Lucas alone in the room.

He turned his gaze to Lucas, giving him an accusing look for the things that he might've done with Skye. Lucas raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to speak. "I just got the news from Dr. Shannon. You're free to go." He walked towards Lucas, signaling him to get up from his bed.

"Is this necessary, soldier? Because I don't know what have I done wrong until I get this kind of "special" treatment." He stared at him smugly, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. Mark kept his gaze to the distance, disgusted by Lucas' sarcastic words. "Just get up and follow me. I'll show you to your new house."

Lucas got up slowly as he could, shifting his feet to the ground for the first time after spending 3 weeks lying on the bed. He stumbled slightly as he tried to stand up, seeing Mark staring at him with satisfaction written all over his face. "Aren't you going to help me, soldier?" He spat at him sarcastically.

"I'll get you a wheelchair." He finally spoke, and without another word he disappeared through the doorway, came back a few moments later with a wheelchair. "Sit down." He instructed him. Lucas scoffed at his demanding tone and sat down quietly. "Follow me." Mark walked pass him, signaling him to follow into his direction. Lucas glared at his back, rage bubbling inside him. He promised himself he would tear this man down from limb to limb when he got the chance.

They went out from the infirmary towards the beautiful morning light outside. Lucas drowned himself to the warm breeze and the fresh smell of soil on the ground. He missed the outdoor life, being deep in the jungle without any strains and restrictions. He had his life all to himself. But now he had an important task to do. And it involved him being inside the gates, adjusting himself back to the life he had abandoned 5 years ago.

They strolled for a couple of minutes along the road until they arrived to the newest building complex in Terra Nova. Lucas felt a swirl of pain in his chest at the thought of his father. He must've been planning on this. He wanted to drag him away from the past and direct him to a new path, obviously playing with the advantage of his memory loss. He closed his hand into a fist, feeling a slight throbbing ache on the side of his head.

"We're here." Mark's voice pulled him back to reality. "Welcome to Terra Nova." He stared at his new house, bracing himself for the new life in front of him. He was finally there. No more doubtful thoughts, no more turning back from now.

* * *

><p>Lucas is such an evil genius, isn't he? But whatever, I love him! 'Till next time!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Therapy

**A/N:** Back for another Lucket goodness, everybody! Yes, I am obsessed with this pairing and I'm proud of it! :D

Just want to let you guys know, I did a little editing for the previous chapter (Chapter 6). So if you guys haven't read it, please do, because I don't want you all to get confuse with this chapter. I made little alterations for Lucas' personality. I tried to get him back onto the right track, according to my original plot. I want a more calm and gentle Lucas, not a playful Lucas, so you guys will find him a little softy in this chapter.

For those of you guys who are anonymous reviewers, I've enabled the slot for you! I'm so sorry that I disabled the access when I first created my account here. I didn't understand back then about it. :( So now, please share your thoughts too.. I'd love to hear from you guys as well.

And to my faithful readers, love you guys so much! I'm not going to be able to survive without your love and support to my story. *hugs*

So please, do me a favor, hit that "review" button for me, ok? Thank you guys and hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :)

Oh and one more thing, I really have to get back to my regular routines (you know, uni and stuffs) so I won't be posting any new chapters for 3-4 days to come. I'm sorry guys. Just be patient. I promise I will be back less than a week. You can keep my word on that.

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I'll buy the show if anyone not interested. (If only I got the money T.T)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Therapy<strong>

Skye walked silently along the damp road in a cold and cloudy morning. She zipped up her jacket further to her neck as she felt the cool breeze rushing through her, making her shivered frantically. She picked up her pace as she saw the destination in front of her, splashing some puddles on the ground as she took a little sprint towards the entrance of the building.

She felt a huge relieve as she pushed through the door and let the warm temperature from the inside engulfing her. She walked through the long aisles, greeted people as she passed them with a smile on her lips. She saw a familiar face from the distance, walking towards her direction. "Morning, Dr. Shannon" She greeted her, giving her a warm smile as she came to stand on her side. "Morning Skye. You seem to be in a good mood today." She shrugged at Elizabeth's statement. "I don't know. Maybe the weather had an effect on me. I don't really like cold weather though, but it lifts up my mood somehow." Skye turned to look on Elizabeth, who seemed to be busy working on the Plex in her hand.

"So, I received a sudden notice to change my schedule to the morning shift for today. What's going on?" Elizabeth looked up from her Plex, studying Skye's expression for a moment before finally spoke. "There's something I need to talk to you regarding your morning shift today." She said it slowly, as if she didn't want to share the whole information altogether. Skye's eyebrows furrowed at her words, questioning her hesitation. "Let's just go to my office. We need to talk about this privately." She gave Skye a signal to follow her. Skye bit her lower lip. Fear came rushing to her as she followed Elizabeth towards her office. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with Lucas.

"Sit down, Skye" said Elizabeth as they entered her little office on the side of the infirmary. She sat down reluctantly, heart racing in her chest. Elizabeth sat on the opposite side of her, staring at her face with a sympathetic look. "So, the reason why I asked you to come on a morning shift is because I need you to do the therapy session for Lucas today. Apparently he still had to do a couple of physical exercises to speed up his recovery. It was supposed to be nurse Ogawa's duty but unfortunately she is needed around the infirmary for the whole afternoon so I have no one that can take up her job." She tilted her head to the side, smiling weakly at her. "I'm so sorry, Skye. I didn't mean to ask you for this in the first place. But I have no other choice. I've told Reynolds to keep an eye on you. He's already patrolling around Lucas' house so if anything happens, you have someone on your back."

Skye sat silently, trying to process Elizabeth's words in her mind. Part of her was ecstatic to see him. She didn't want to admit it but not seeing him for more than 24 hours had made her aching in the inside. She missed him more than she ever thought she would. But another part was holding her back. There was a hesitation on meeting him again. She was afraid that she might get attached to him even more if she continually had herself by his side all the time. But this was talking about her work. It didn't have to involve with her personal life. She could do this. She had to. It was her job after all. She just had to treat him like any other patients in this infirmary. 'It wouldn't be so hard' she thought to herself.

"Skye?" Elizabeth's voice broke her train of thoughts. "Can you do it for me?" Skye gave her a nod. "Yes, Dr. Shannon. I'll be right at Lucas' house in a couple of minutes." Elizabeth reached out to squeeze her hand, giving her an encouragement. "Thank you so much for your help, Skye. I really appreciate your effort for this." She gave her a slight smile. "That's ok Dr. Shannon. Have a good day." She sat up and walked out of the room, heading towards the inventory to grab her working jacket and her Plex before finally made her way to Lucas' house.

* * *

><p>Lucas was sitting in his room, staring blankly at the distance as his mind wandering through various equations and endless possibility of complex calculations. It seemed to be his nature to keep his brain occupied with numbers and diagrams, trying to connect everything together like thousands of puzzle pieces being scattered around his head, forcing him to reassemble them back into unity, creating a final conclusion.<p>

He hadn't done much of activities since he first stepped into the house. He was heading directly towards the room, which he assumed would be his bedroom since it had a small bed and a wooden table propping against the wall. He had a little break from time to time, exploring around the house, finding his old clothes were folded neatly inside the closet, smiling sourly at the thought of how his father had prepare everything for this. He felt a slight of disgust looking at his own clothes, feeling rather "civilized" by wearing them on his body. He didn't want to be part of this wretched place, to be under the supervision of the mighty Commander Nathaniel Taylor. He hated this place. He would never be survived if he hadn't had any plans roaming inside his head. He just had to keep up with the situation for a couple of weeks until he was finished with his calculation and he would be back in the jungle again, back to his normal life, a life free from any strains and pressure from his father.

His mind snapped back into reality as he heard a knock on the door. He rolled off his wheelchair towards the door, much to his dismay, as he still couldn't prop himself with his feet. He stumbled several times when made an attempt to stand up from his wheelchair and finally gave up, swallowing his anger as he didn't want to draw up any attention from the soldiers that were roving outside his house. He knew that they did it on purpose, to keep an eye on him, afraid that he might do something unpredictable. The Commander didn't trust him yet. Well he better be, because he would finally get to taste his own medicine after all this whole crap thing was over.

He opened the door to find her standing on his front porch, holding a Plex and white jacket on her hand. "Skye.." his gaze softened when he saw her, shivering slightly from the cold weather outside. "Good morning." She greeted him, wrapping herself further with her arms as she shivered from the cold and his intense stare at her. "Well, are you going to let me in?" she asked him nervously after a brief pause between them, seeing him rolled his wheelchair back to give her access into his house. She stepped inside cautiously and closing the door behind her. She stood on the doorway for a moment, hesitating to move her feet further.

"Please, make yourself at home." He told her, realizing her stiffened pose by the door. He rolled his wheelchair towards her and took her hand in his, pulling her towards a long sofa in the living room and sat her down gently. "That's better." He smiled at her, resulting a sudden change of temperature shooting up through her entire body. "Are you cold?" he asked her tentatively, gazing at her with concern expression in his eyes. He quickly reached out to the opening of her jacket and pulled the zipper down in one go. She gasped in shock but didn't pull away as he took the jacket off and shifted slightly from his wheelchair to sit on the sofa beside her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight as he rubbed her arm with his hands possessively.

He felt her relaxed in his arms, smirking slightly at their intimate embrace. He couldn't believe on how she just surrendered to him completely. It seemed so natural to her, as if this odd relationship between them was real. Too bad he was not on the same page with her. He felt a slight guilt tugging at his chest as he snuggled her closer to him, trying to express his pity on her. "Better?" he whispered to her as he loosened his grip, gazing deep into her eyes. She just stared back at him, lost in her own words. He moved back to his wheelchair, quickly keeping a distance between them before he got carried away with the uncontrollable desire bubbling up inside him.

She looked at him, suddenly realizing that she had totally forgotten her intention on coming to his house in the first place. "Lucas, the reason I came here today is to give you some physical therapy exercises. Dr. Shannon told me that you still need this therapy to speed up your recovery." She sat up from the sofa and took her white jacket with her, shoving her arms through the loose sleeves and let the garment hanging down on her body. Lucas stared at her with questioning look on his face. "You don't have to wear the jacket if you don't want to. It's not that necessary." He tried to hide the teasing tone in his voice but he just couldn't stand looking at her in the medical suit. She looked ridiculous but irresistibly adorable at the same time.

She gave him a hard glare, slightly annoyed by his obvious mockery at her. "Just drop it. I'm working right now." She blushed furiously as he raised his eyebrows at her, teasing her. "I'm just kidding, Skye. You still look unbelievably beautiful in that suit." He smiled warmly at her, creating thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She cleared her throat and looked away, trying to focused herself back to her duty. This therapy would last longer than it should be if she couldn't get herself to work as soon as possible.

She took her Plex from the low table in front her and sat back down on the sofa, gesturing him to sit beside her. "Ok.." she muttered to herself, tapping several times on her Plex to see various exercises that she could give to him. "Well, judging from your data, you've experienced numbness for the last couple of days since you woke up from your coma state. You've had, some significant post coma symptoms such as stiff joints, dizziness, disorientation, and.." she paused for a second, taking a quick glance at him before she finally continued, "severe memory loss." she said it with a barely audible voice.

She sighed heavily. This job was harder than she thought it would be, especially when the patient was someone like Lucas. "Ok.. I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this. I mean, I've done this several times before in the infirmary but.." she didn't manage to finish her sentence as Lucas suddenly sealed her lips with his, taking the Plex from her hand before finally pulling away, leaving her with bemused expression on her face.

"You did a really good job, Skye. I mean it. And I know that you don't need this device to tell you what to do." He put the Plex back on the table, turning to see her once again. "And.." he leaned closer to her, slowly taking off the white jacket from her. "You don't have to wear this. Just be you. I like you just they way you are."

Skye stared blankly at him, couldn't comprehend what had just happened to her. She knew it was wrong to let him sank deeper into her life, but she couldn't deny that it already began to find its way through her skin, cutting through her every pore. She didn't even try to pull away as Lucas brushed his fingers lightly through the strands of her hair, twirling the curls playfully.

"So, are we going to start on the exercise, Skye?" He asked her. She repositioned herself in front of him, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "Yes we are" she said it firmly, trying to hide her last trace of nervousness. He looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to continue. It was hard to keep his mind focus on the reality when she was near.

The world went into a blur when she slowly moved his fingers, asking him several times how he felt when she bent them one by one, handling it delicately with her hands. She kneeled on the sofa, reaching for his head, examining the scars on his neck before she got back to her work again, rotating it slightly and stopped immediately when she saw him wincing in pain. She absentmindedly rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks, mumbling her sorry for several times and leaned her forehead to his, closing her eyes as she felt the guilt weighing her down again. He saw it immediately in her eyes as she tried to choke back her tears. He took her in his arms, cradling her against his chest as she sobbed silently in his embrace. He even placed soft kisses on her head, soothing her with sweet words he could think of.

He didn't even know why he did this. Indeed it was part of his original plan, but somehow he had shifted slightly from where he was supposed to be. He constantly had an internal battle just to pull himself away from her, but every time she was far, he had the urge, the need to move closer to her, to touch her, to fill the emptiness inside him with her by his side.

"Lucas, we have to focus." Skye's voice reminded him for the fifth time since they started on their therapy exercise. "Let's try getting up from the wheelchair. You have to do this on yourself." She said it with demanding tone in her voice, telling him to do what she told. He stared at her coldly for a second before realizing that he had to keep his temper under control. He didn't use to be under someone's command. He was never the follower, he was always the leader. He stood on himself, being a solitaire for half of his lifetime taught him a lesson to survive on his own, and he preferred it to be that way. But with her being here, staring at him with her intense blue eyes, he didn't have any choice but to follow her instruction.

He propped himself with his hands clutching to the wheelchair, straightening his feet slowly as he felt a tingly feeling on both of his knees. He slammed himself back to the wheelchair frustratingly, hands balled up into fists. Skye quickly kneeled in front him, resting her hands on his. "Don't give up. You can do this. I know you can." She begged on him, squeezing at his hands. "Lucas.. please." She searched for his eyes, trying to make him looked at her. "Lucas, look at me.." She took his face in her palm, facing him to her. "The old Lucas I knew, he would never give up. He was a headstrong person, with big vision ahead of him. He would try anything to get what he wanted. He was very determined to what he believed."

Lucas studied her face, surprised to see there was no hatred in her eyes as she spoke about him, yet he saw something else in her, something he didn't dare to put it into words.

"You can't give up, Lucas. I'm here to support you. I'm here for you.." her voice shaken as she spoke. She moved her hands to cup his face. "I'm here for you.." she whispered to him.

He reached out to wipe the tears that started to fall on her cheeks. "I'm not going to give up." He spoke more to himself. "Not now, not ever." He closed the gap between them, kissing her forehead lightly. She shifted her hands to his, holding his hands on her face, leaning further to his touch. He stared at her hurt expression, feeling his stomach twist and turn as she looked up to him, and placed a long lingering kiss on his lips.

"Stay with me?" he spoke when their lips parted, gazing deeply at her eyes. He didn't care when his mind was screaming at him, telling him to stop. He just followed what he felt was right. He didn't even sure anymore if it was part of his twisted game or not. All he knew was he needed her to be there with him.

Skye held her gaze at him for a moment before finally answered his question. "I will if you want me to." He smiled genuinely at her, pulling her closer to sit on his lap, arms wrapped tightly around her as they spent the rest of the day in each other's arms, not knowing what was ahead of them.

* * *

><p>It's getting more and more complicated here.. I feel like I'm tangled in my own story.. Well, 'till next time! ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Restrained

**A/N: **Yayy! I'm finally back on the business! So happy to finally have time to sit down and write this chapter. It's been a crazy week, if I must say, and it was very hard to find a time between the busy hours to write this story. Thanks to all your love and support, I can't get my mind off this story and determine to finish it with all my heart. Don't worry, it's still a long way to go from here. I mean, I'm still in chapter 8 for heaven's sake! hahaha... So better cherish the time and take this slow because I love writing this a lot! :D

Onto the chapter itself, this is quite a long chapter, the longest from the rest that I've written before. The content is quite dynamic as well, as you can see there's suspense, romance, angst, and drama. Yup, it's crazy I know, but I hope you'll enjoy it because I really loved writing this one. It's fun to create different moods in 1 chapter. You'll find the first part is about Mark and Lucas' little feud, and then as usual the REAL purpose of this story, the daily dose of Lucket goodness of course, and last I put the Taylor vs Taylor drama. I thought I should write about them because it holds the important part that ties the story altogether. So there you go, a brief intro for the chapter to guide you along the way! ;)

Please leave me some reviews guys! I really appreciate your comments on my story and I used it to improve on my writing skill and plot. Also it helps me to know how you guys like the story. So just hit that "review" button, I'm going to be the happiest girl on earth if you do that for me.

I also want to make a shout out to the anon reviewer "d", thank you so much for your lovely review. It really means a lot that you take your time to write the comment for me. You make me feel worth it. Thank you! :)

Ok, no more babble babble from me and onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't know who owns it now. But it certainly not ME! *sadface*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Restrained<strong>

There was a loud bang on the door, forcing Lucas to step out from his state of trance. His gaze flickered to the outside room, slamming his fist to the table as he shifted to the wheelchair and rolled himself to the source of noise that had successfully breaking his train of thoughts. He was about to reach the doorknob as it suddenly burst open by itself, revealing 2 soldiers with fully equipped gears walking towards him.

"What the hell?" He shot a hard glare at them, hands balled up into fists, ready to make a move when it was necessary. He might be paralyzed on the wheelchair, but there were no hesitations in him if he had to shed the blood of anyone that dared enough to wreck his unstable tantrums.

"Order from the Commander. He wants to meet you right away in the command center." One of the soldiers spoke to him as they stood on either side of him, grasping his shoulders and forced him to stand up from the wheelchair.

"Get out, or you'll be sorry for the rest of your goddamn life." He muttered through his gritted teeth. He was eager to throw a punch at them if only his feet had the capability to support his body. He stumbled slightly, shoving at them roughly on the chest as they tried to hoist him up.

"Get out!" he yelled at them. "Do you think you can just burst through my house just like that? Who the hell you think you are?" Both of the soldiers tried to strain his arms as he struggled to pull himself away from them.

He saw a familiar face came into the room. His face was full of disgust as he held his gaze on Lucas. "The Commander wants to see you immediately." He spoke to him with a cold glare, standing stiffly by the door. Lucas twisted his mouth into a smirk. "Nice to see you again, soldier." He spat at him with a mocking tone in his raspy voice.

Mark's eyes flashed at him, staring deeply into his green eyes. "Don't try to mock me. Or else I might beat you up if the Commander approves it." Lucas scoffed at him, raising his eyebrows, threatening him. "I'm not scared of you." He murmured, pulling himself with all his strength from the strong grasp of the soldiers beside him. Mark took a few steps towards him, looking straightly to his face. "You know, I never like the idea bringing you back here, in Terra Nova. You never belong in this place. You're an outcast, dirty as you might be. You're not more than a parasite that sucks up the only home we have in this dying world. You're a pathetic creature that doesn't deserve to have a second chance."

Lucas glared at him with rage burning in his eyes. He was on the edge of bottomless pit of fire, stumbling as the rocks beneath him cracked, engulfed thoroughly by the heat and burning sensation on his skin. His eyes shot up to look at him, trying to wash away the anger that started to crawl from the inside, slowly finding its way to the surface. "I don't know what you're talking about." He finally managed to slip out the question from his lips.

Mark sneered at him. "Yes, of course you don't _remember_. Thanks to the amnesiac brain of yours. You might fool everyone in this place, but you'll never fool me, Lucas. I know you. And don't think I'm not smart enough to figure that out."

Lucas held his glare at him, trying to hold his tensed body as he felt the words came rushing through his veins, resulting a sudden pain on the side of his head. "You don't know anything about me." He whispered vehemently. "You think you know everything, soldier? Let me tell you this, you don't even know _half _of what I've been going through. You might think that you can push me down, telling me what to do. Well, it's a pity, because I'm not going to bow my head on you. Not now, not ever." He felt a sharp pain on his cheekbone as he finished the words. His head flung to the side as the sudden attack hit him right on the face. He felt a warm liquid trickled down from the corner of his mouth and before he realized it, another hit came to his beaten up face, paralyzing him to the ground. He closed his eyes, trying to focus himself on reality as it started to slipping away from his grasp. His vision became blurry and he forced himself to stand up, failing immediately as his legs went numb beneath him. He heard Mark's voice in the distant, signaling the soldiers to carry him up and bring him to the infirmary.

He was back on his wheelchair as they took him out from his house. The sun burned through his skin, stinging the bruises on his face. He winced in pain as the throbbing ache on his skull adding the soreness through his entire body. The short journey seemed to be forever as he finally sheltered under the roof once again. He heard voices in the distant, keeping his eyes close as he felt his body being settled to a soft surface.

He kept his eyes close until he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him, holding his face with agony written all over her. "Skye?" he called her weakly. "Stay still. Don't move. You have a wide wound on your cheek and your lips split open. Just, stay still, ok? I'll be right back." And then she was gone, leaving him with trails of warmth from her fingers. He waited patiently, slightly hearing an argument outside of his room. His mouth twisted into a slight smile as he realized she was yelling at the stupid soldiers who had successfully brought him here.

After awhile he heard the door being opened and her soft footstep bouncing across the room, getting louder as she was walking towards him.

"Are you ok?" she asked him when she finally stood in front of him, holding his face gingerly in her hand. He looked up to her, seeing the glow in her eyes as she held her gaze at him. "I miss you." He answered her question. She shook her head in disbelief, slightly blushing as she turned away to take the alcohol and cotton pads from the side table. "You're not answering my question." She muttered as she slowly padded the alcohol on his wound, wincing slightly as she swiped the dried blood that smeared on his cheek.

"Well, that's how I feel actually right now. So it's not about I'm ok or not. It's about how I miss spending time with you." He bit his tongue as he realized he just crossed his own borderline. Again, he slipped out of his boundaries involuntarily. It was hard to restrain himself when she was near.

Skye's stomach fluttered at his words, but she kept it hidden under her straight face as she worked on his wounds. "What did he do to you?" she asked, trying to avoid the intimate conversation they had a moment ago. Lucas shrugged at her question. "I don't know. He punched me." He answered her casually, as if it was not a big deal. She swallowed thickly, shuddered by the image in her head. She couldn't imagine what he'd done to Mark until he was losing control and punched him twice in the face. "Why?" She asked him again after a brief pause between them. "Because he was invading my house. My privacy." He answered her, his face hardened for a moment. She sighed and put a gauze tape against his wounds. "That's not fair." She muttered to herself, but loud enough for Lucas to hear as her words flowing swiftly from her mouth. "Yes. It's not fair." He gave her a slight smile, wincing at the pain on his jawbone.

She looked up to him for a moment as he reached out to caress her face lightly with the back of his hand. "You don't have to worry about me." He whispered to her, sliding his fingers to trace her lips lightly. "I don't want to see a pout on your lips. They're too beautiful to be ruined by this stupid incident." Skye sighed in exasperation. "How can I be happy when I know that Mark beat you up like this just because of a little argument. I should let Taylor know about this."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. He was quite amused by Skye's reaction towards the situation. She still believed that his father could fix everything. His heart clenched at his chest, remembering how he used to be like her, seeing his father as a powerful figure, a role model, a man with no fear that he wanted so bad to be like him someday. Sadly, he was just a man, not a God. He couldn't fix everything. Even he could slip the life of his own beloved wife from his hands. His face turned bitter at the memory, swallowing hardly as the thought of her mother weighing him down, pushing him towards the edge again.

"I should go." Skye's voice scattered his occupied mind. "I still have works to do. Dr. Shannon asked me to come early today because she needs me to take care of the overflowed patients in this infirmary. It's good that I still can be here, seeing you. Even though it's not in a way that I wanted to be. Not in this kind of situation of course." She fidgeted at the buttons on her jacket.

Lucas took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. "Well, I don't care what kind of situation we are in right now. I'm still glad to see you." Skye couldn't help but smile at his words. "Yeah.. I'm glad to see you too." She confessed, cheeks flushing furiously as he pulled her gently towards him and wrapped his hands on her waist, keeping her tight against his chest.

There was a knock on the door, startling them both as they scrambled from each other. Mark's face appeared from behind the door, looking straightly at Skye as he told her that Taylor was coming to see Lucas. Skye nodded in approval and turned her gaze back at Lucas. She felt a twinge of sadness in her chest when she knew she had to leave him again.

"Taylor wants to talk to you. I guess I'll see you some other time, then." She was just about to leave when she took a few steps back to give Lucas a peck on the cheek. Lucas turned his face slightly so their lips were brushing as she landed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her when she stared at him blankly with her captivating eyes. He chuckled at her expression. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he really enjoyed spending time with her, even if he was faking for most of the time. "See you soon?" He asked her, gently pushing the strands of hair from her face and tugged them behind her ear. She nodded and a little smile playing on her lips. "See you soon." She finally spoke and pulled herself reluctantly from his grip, leaving him alone in coldness and silence.

He readjusted his position on the bed, bracing himself for the things that he might've encountered in his meeting with his beloved father. He had to keep up with his act, he couldn't burst himself into rage because of his short-tempered nature and he had to constantly suppress the anger and hatred that had been gnawing him in the inside for years. He had to "accept" his presence as he had taken this choice to live in his territory, to be under his command and to adapt himself to the previous life that had been long gone buried in his deepest and darkest side of memory alongside the death of his mother.

He heard the door creaked open and as he'd expected, Taylor came into the room hesitantly. He stood by the door, looking at him with mixed up emotions swirling in his chest. It was the first time they had met since the incident in the forest a month ago. Tension filled up the air as neither of them saying a word, just staring into each other's faces, waiting for one of them to start off with the conversation.

Taylor cleared his throat. This meeting was harder than he thought it would be. Seeing Lucas in front of him, alive and intact, he couldn't help but feeling a huge burden had been lifted up from his chest despite the anxiousness and fear still dwelled up in his mind, keeping him from being carried away with the current situation that he experienced.

"Lucas." He finally managed to call his name. Lucas kept his gaze to the distant, unable to look straightly to him, afraid that he might lose his control. Taylor took a small chair and sat it down in front of him. "First of all, let me just say my big apologize for the hard attitude from the soldiers towards you. I didn't mean it to be that way. I figured I had to talk to you since we haven't been talking face to face from the day you woke up from your coma."

Lucas shifted his pupils to look at him. He swallowed all the insults as his gaze met Taylor's eyes. He remembered how everybody told him he had his father's eyes. Even Wash told him the same thing before he pulled the trigger on her and shut her up forever. He felt sick sharing the same gene with the man in front of him, and it made him stirring in the inside, waiting impatiently for the moment to pass as soon as possible.

Taylor sighed heavily as he didn't get any responses from Lucas. "Look, I didn't mean to interrogate you or anything. I just want to talk to you, to see how you're doing with your new state of life right now. I hope that everything's going fine along the way." He leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees. "I know this is hard for you. Waking up in the middle of nowhere, not knowing your past and lost in the strange world you currently live in. Maybe I can give you a little guide for your new life here. This place was found for a second chance, a second chance from our dying world that we left behind us. This is a new chapter, where we have to stand by each other's side, together building a new hope and a new future in front of us. I hope that you can understand about it better, Lucas. I hope you do, because this is your _home_ now."

Lucas wanted to scoff at his noble words. He'd heard that for many times before, the same sick and pathetic speech from him that was repeated over and over. Listening to his father's sympathetic tone made him aching in the inside. He had to suppress the sudden urge to rip the life out of the fragile looking old man in front of him.

He hadn't done with his job yet. His revenge had not yet being fulfilled. He just had to hold it a little bit longer until he finally finished with his calculations. He needed to be there, to be inside the gates so he would be able to speed up the process with all the up to date equipment that he could gather anytime he wants. Yes, it would be easier than before. Finally he saw the speck of light to his lifetime plan and he had to cling on it with all his might, and not letting it slipped from his grasp ever again.

He finally looked up to him, staring straightly on Taylor's face. "Thank you for your advice, Commander. I really appreciate it." He couldn't believe himself that he said that. He was so calm, so content with the situation. He was starting to think his plan worked smoothly so far. Now that he regained his trust from his father, it will be easier for him to start up with the plan that had been stuck in his mind for years. Finally he arrived at the point where he was on the top of everything. The world seemed to be under the palm of his hands, surrendering completely as he twist and bend them to his will.

He was so lost in his own thoughts until Taylor sat up from his chair, walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around to look at him. "Lucas.." he hesitated for a moment. "You're free to go. I'm not going to keep an eye on you anymore. For the past 3 weeks you were being under my surveillance all the time. I figured it's time for you to have a life on yourself. I'm sorry that I've been hard on you. Maybe you didn't notice about this before but now you do. No more soldiers roving outside you house. You can keep my word on that."

Taylor gazed at him, emotions meshed up into one as he looked at him sitting on the bed, reminiscing his childhood as he was a bright young boy, with brilliant mind that surpassed all common senses. His heart clenched at his chest to see his son was just within an arm reach, but he seemed so distant to him, like he was a complete stranger. Maybe Lucas was a stranger, as they never had a normal father and son relationship. Since that tragic incident they were torn from each other, and it seemed like there was no way they could fix it back without patches and scars etched on it, leaving an eternal mark that would never be gone even if they tried to conceal it.

"There's an internship in the lab if you want to join in. They will be more than happy to have you there. It can be a starting point for you to begin your new life here." He paused for a moment, trying to read his expression before he finally continued. "I trust you, Lucas. Promise that you're not going to disappoint me with this."

Lucas completely understood Taylor's words. It was not just a simple word. It was full with vows and promises. He knew what he had to say to him yet he doubted he would keep his words afterwards. But he didn't care. Lying was always part of his life, and he determined to keep it that way. With the last strength, he finally let out his final word "_I promise_."

* * *

><p>Lucas sounded so evil. Yes he is, but wait until you see how the story goes. I didn't make the title "Backfired" for nothing. ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Drifted

**A/N: **Wow.. I can't believe it's been almost a week since my last update. Time flies when you're having fun, hahaha..

So anyway, my big apologize to you guys because my update will be getting slower in the next few weeks. Probably I'll be updating 2 chapters per week, but I'm not quite sure about that. I'll try my best though. The worst will be 1 chapter every week, but it won't get any lesser than that I can guarantee. :)

Onto the chapter itself, this is definitely going to satisfy your daily dose of Lucket goodness, I suppose. I noticed there were not much updates this week, and I bet you guys are pretty busy as well. So I figured I should give you a little treat for the weekend. ;)

Just a little info, I don't want to make this as a spoiler but I just want to let you guys know that this state of Lucket romance in my story will not last forever. It's killing me to think about that as I love these two to be together all the time but it's for the sake of my plot. They will gradually begin to realise about their feelings for each other at this stage, though. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Cherish the moment, people. Cherish the moment!

I love you guys, and I know a lot of you are reading this story, but I also want to know what you guys think about it. The reviews really helped me to go on with the story. Without your support, this story would never be existed. And to all the faithful readers and reviewers that had been following me since the beginning, Thank you so much! You really make me feel special and appreciated in so many ways! *sobs*

So, hit that "review" button for me, please! I really appreciate your time and effort for it. :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Terra Nova. I do not own the characters. And neither do Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Drifted<strong>

The day went by slowly as Skye worked around the infirmary. Her mind seemed to be occupied with the morning incident repeating over and over in an endless circle.

She couldn't believe what Mark had done to Lucas. She didn't even expect him to have that kind of hard attitude. It was a different side of him that she never thought would exist. He had always been very calm and assertive person. He would never do that if he didn't have any strong reasons for it.

But then she remembered Lucas. Her heart clenched in her chest as she saw him sat on the bed with dark bruises and nasty wounds on his weary face. At that very moment she forgot everything she believed in the first place. Her world seemed to revolve around him, as if he was the center to her universe. Nothing else mattered to her anymore. She didn't even realize when she dragged her feet to the door and instantly burst into rage as she saw the one who had brought him to the edge again.

She didn't know why she did it, but somehow she knew it didn't have anything to do with her guilt anymore. It wasn't a matter of guilt, but it was a matter of heart, something that she didn't dare to form it into conclusion. Even after it was over she still had that tingly sensation in her chest when she thought about him. Every time his face flashed in her mind, all she wanted to do was running to him, holding him in her arms, knowing that he was there with her, relishing the feel of him beneath her touch.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away from him. There was always a way where she stumbled upon him again and again. He seemed to be everywhere, as if she had him underneath her skin. She felt scared, because she knew this was not what she asked for in the first place. She could feel herself falling into the dark hole. She was scraping the wall, trying to get herself back to the way she used to be, but he already sank deep inside her more than she realized, drowning her with everything he had.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts she couldn't even make herself focus on the task in front her. Her body was there, but her mind wasn't.

"Skye?" Elizabeth's voice beamed in her ear, like a distant sound that barely audible in her tangled up mind. "Are you still with me?" She asked again, this time with a firm tone in her voice. Skye looked up to her with dazed expression.

"Yes?" She blinked several times, trying to focus herself back to reality. Her mind was still fuzzy from all the thoughts that were swirling around her head. Elizabeth sighed heavily, eyeing Skye with exasperation written all over her. "Are you feeling alright? Because you seem so distracted the whole day." Skye stared at her blankly, couldn't find any words to say.

Elizabeth shook her head and took the Plex from Skye's hand. "Maybe you should go home. Take some rest. Come back tomorrow morning to fill in your night shift." Skye gaped at her, trying to tell her what she had in her mind but then she looked down and closed her face with her hand, rubbing her temples gently with her fingers. "I'm really sorry Dr. Shannon. I can't seem to get my mind into work today. I'll come back tomorrow, and I promise I'll be better." Elizabeth nodded sympathetically at her.

"Just tell me if you have problems. Maybe I can help you ease up your burden. You can always come to me if you want to." She reached out to wrap her arm around Skye's shoulders, comforting her. Skye's lips twisted into a weak smile. She knew that Elizabeth was trying to fill in her mother's role and she really appreciated her effort for it. But her case was too complicated and twisted in so many levels that she doubted her would understand.

"Thank you Dr. Shannon." She smiled at her, trying to look as calm as she could, even when her inside was crumbling down. "Now, off you go. Take that coat off and you're free for the whole night." Elizabeth gave her an encouraging nudge on her shoulder.

She headed to the inventory, taking her lab jacket off and shoved it to her locker. She walked slowly towards the door. Her mind instantly occupied with one topic that kept haunting her for the whole day. She sighed heavily and pushed the door open, letting herself drowned in the beautiful evening sky. She looked up to see the stars had appeared as the sun set down, leaving streaks of red on the distant horizon. She strolled down the path, looking around to see people walking back and forth, consumed by their own activities. She wondered how it felt to have a normal life, to be free from all the burden and pain, as if the future was bright, with nothing to be worried about.

She swallowed thickly at the thought of it. Her life was never been easy. It had been rough patches along the way. She was born to be a traitor. Even if it was her own choice, but she was always choosing the same path all over again. She betrayed all the people she loved. She tore them with her bare hands without even touching them. It ached her in the inside to see them suffer because of her. Tears began to prick her eyes as she moved her feet towards the direction that she knew was dangerous for her. But she couldn't hold herself anymore. It was too much for her to carry on with the burden that was weighing her down, pinching her until she couldn't breathe. Her feet felt heavier by the second as she saw her destination in the distance. She wanted to turn back, to forget all her intentions in the first place.

But it was too late. She was already there, standing on his front porch once again. Her hands fidgeting on the hem of her shirt, feeling a sudden tug in her stomach as she knocked on the door. She closed her eyes, breathed slowly to calm her nerves. When she finally opened them, he was there, gazing deeply at her with his intense jade-green eyes, piercing her to the very core, shuddering every part of her with his overwhelming presence.

"Skye?" he called her name, letting himself absorbed by her. She swallowed pass the lump in her throat, couldn't form any coherent words as he waited for her patiently by the door. "Lucas.." she managed to mention his name, looking straightly to his face.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked her, completely surprised by her unexpected visit. She looked down for a moment. This was what she feared the most. She didn't know why she came to his house. She didn't even understand why she trembled frantically when she heard the question.

"This is a mistake." she murmured, wrapping herself in her arms. "I..I don't even know what am I doing in here. I.." She didn't manage to finish her words as Lucas took her hands in his and pulled her closer until she settled on his lap. "I know. I miss you too." He smiled to her, running his hand through her hair, brushing it lightly with his fingers.

Her hesitation faded away instantly as she held his face in her hands, rubbing the bruises on his cheek. "Does it still hurt?" She asked him, touching the corner of his mouth gingerly. He winced slightly at her touch, resulting her to pull her hands altogether, afraid that she might hurt him.

"I should get it medicated again or it would get even worse." He held her still as she tried to get up from his lap. "Lucas.." She tried to protest as he rolled himself back to his house and closed the door with one hand, the other still wrapped around her waist. "First of all, it's not comfortable hanging around on the front door. Second, there's a medical kit in the living room. Apparently the nurse that came to my house this afternoon left it there so you don't have to go all the way to the infirmary." He shot his eyebrows at her, smirking at her bemused expression. Her mouth twisted into a slight smile as she shoved his hand lightly from her waist, letting herself wandered around the living room, and came back to him with the medical kit in her hand.

She took a couple of cotton pads and an antiseptic bottle before she turned to face him. "Ok, this might just sting a bit, but you should do this a couple of times until it healed properly." She poured the medicated liquid on the cotton pad and looked up to him. "Ready?" she asked him, leaning closer until their faces were only inches from each other. There was a brief pause between them. Both felt the same tension from their current position.

Skye slowly opened the gauze tape from his lips and dabbed the cotton over the wound lightly, seeing him grimaced in pain. His lips were so inviting she couldn't seem to hold herself from the desire to seal them with hers. Lucas took the lead by leaning further and closed the gap between them, capturing her lips with his. She responded almost instantly as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her rational thoughts washed away as he wrapped his hands on her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap once again. She could taste the bitter medicine in her mouth as the kiss grew more and more intense and they finally broke away, gasping for air.

Lucas kept her close in his embrace, leaning his forehead against hers, smirking slightly on how easily she fell for that kiss. He opened his eyes to see her gazing back at him shyly. "The medicine doesn't taste so good." She murmured to him as he chuckled and leaned back to look at her, tracing circle patterns on her reddened cheek with his thumb. "Sorry to interrupt your work." He whispered to her huskily, bringing his lips to her ear. She shivered as she felt his lips hovering above her ear, his warm breath rolling over the side of her neck. "Lucas.." She let out a weak protest, slowly leaning away from his touch. She cupped his face in her palms, turning him slightly to look at her. "It's already getting late. I can't stay here for too long because I promised Dr. Shannon that I would come for morning shift tomorrow." She gave him a weak smile and continued her work from where she left off in silence.

He looked at her with a slight disappointment in his eyes. He couldn't seem to hold his hatred towards her. It was hard to put all his plans in order every time she was near. His revenge towards her became a shade of gray, overshadowed by the strong feelings he had for her. He couldn't help but notice little things about her. They way she moved, the way she talked, the way she looked at him with tenderness in her eyes, the way she touched him with hesitation, as if he was fragile as a paper. He knew this would happen if he continued playing his wicked game on her. But he never expected himself to fall genuinely for her in return. He thought he would be able to restrain himself, thinking that he was strong enough to face the most absurd case called love, yet there he was, completely and utterly defeated under her spell.

She reached out to take the gauze tape from the kit, holding it reluctantly in her hand. "I should close it now." She told him, hoping that somehow he would understand what she meant to say. He quickly deciphered it by leaning to her and took her lips in his once again. She kissed him back cautiously this time, avoiding the wound on his lips. She broke the kiss and slowly covered the wound, slightly disappointed as his lips disappeared under the thin cotton.

She sighed heavily and looked up to him. "I should go now." She whispered to him. There was a heavy boulder weighing on her chest as she took his hands away from her waist and hoisted herself up from his lap. "Wait.." He gripped her arms, trying to hold her into place. She looked up to see his jade-green eyes gleaming in the light.

"Can you stay for awhile? I really want to spend more time with you." This was something that he never thought would possible. He forgot how it felt to have a company when he had spent 5 years in his life living on his own. But what he didn't understand was the person that he enjoyed spending time with. She was definitely not his first pick. She was the one behind all the destructions to his lifetime ambition. He hadn't forgiven her yet for the things she had done to him, but the hatred was long gone since the day he opened his eyes for the first time and saw her there, holding onto him as if he was her source of life.

"I can't." She replied after a long stretch of silence between them. "I want to.." She then added, smiling weakly at him. "But I can't. I have work tomorrow." He took her hands and threw them over his shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Just for awhile?" he pleaded, feeling sick of himself for being vulnerable in front of her. He begged for something that he should have despised it, and yet somehow he yearned it.

She sighed in defeat and nodded. "10 minutes." She smirked at him. "No more, no less." He cocked his head to the side. "Definitely not the "less". But I do want "more"." He smiled teasingly at her, creating thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She looked away, trying to hide her burning cheeks from his eyesight.

She got up from his lap and took his hands in hers. "Come on." She tugged him gently. "Let's try getting up from the wheelchair and walk. It's been a week since the last time I saw you and no progress at all?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Well unfortunately my therapy session wasn't going so well without you." Her expression fell at his answer. "Really?" she knelt down in front of him, still holding his hands. "Why?" She asked him, this time with a demanding tone in her soft voice. He chuckled at her instant change of mood and pulled her to her feet. "It doesn't matter." He answered her. She took a deep breath and gently pulled him towards her. He straightened his knees slowly and managed to stand up straight in front of her. She looked up to see him with a soft smile on her lips, feeling slightly satisfied with his effort to stand up from the wheelchair.

She took his arm and put it around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist. They walked slowly to the living room and settled themselves on the long couch. Lucas laid his body on the soft cushion, straightening his stiff legs as he invited Skye to join beside him. She was hesitating for a moment before finally letting herself drowned in his embrace. She rested her head gingerly on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat just like she did in the infirmary a couple of weeks ago. They laid in silence for a moment, couldn't manage to decipher the situation they were in. It was definitely wrong, but yet it felt so right.

"Tell me about yourself." Lucas' voice rumbled in her ear. She looked up to him, seeing him raising his eyebrows questioningly. "I want to know." As usual there was a demanding tone in his voice, yet she found it comforting rather than agitating her. "I came here on the fifth pilgrimage. My dad, my mom, and myself." She shifted slightly against him to see his expression. "This is going to be pretty boring." She muttered to him, blushing furiously at her own words. He shook his head at her. "Carry on. I'm listening." He said to her as he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Skye rolled her eyes and broke herself away from his embrace, eyeing at him suspiciously. "You're not going to use this as a bedtime story, are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "No." he replied, pulling her back towards him.

"So, where were we?" He asked her, encouraging her to continue on with the story. "My dad was in the army. He worked side by side with Taylor. I was so proud of him, he was my role model. I even had a dream to become a soldier just like him. So when I was little, I used to put a bucket on my head." She smiled at her childhood memory, remembering how she used to run around the house with a bucket on her head, pretending to be a soldier. "My mom had a nickname for me ever since. She likes to call me her bucket." She paused for a moment, realizing that she had touched a sensitive subject about herself.

She felt Lucas stirred against her, as if there was something bothering him. "So.." he finally spoke, "Bucket, huh?" he asked her, sending a jolt throughout her entire body. She shivered under his embrace as the memories flooding through her brain. She forgot how it felt to hear him calling her by her nickname. "Yes." She swallowed thickly as she felt his lips forming a smile against her head. "It suits you." He whispered to her, making her cringed in her position.

They stayed in silence, both drowned in their own thoughts. After awhile Skye's eyes began to feel heavy as Lucas laid stiffly beside her. "Lucas.." she called his name, fighting herself to stay awake but found it very difficult with the soft rubbing on her back. "It's already more than 10 minutes.." she murmured, closing her eyes slightly. "Hmm?" Lucas' voice sounded distant in her ear. "I have to go home.." she mumbled again as she snuggled closer to him absentmindedly, arm flung across his chest.

"Stay with me.." His voice was deep and husky, lulling her deeper to her state of unconsciousness. "I can't.." her voice was barely audible as she finally gave up her fights and slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>This couple is just driving me up the wall and round the bend. But I love them so much! Don't you? ;)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Intern

**A/N: **Firstly, let me just say I'm so thrilled to finally reached my 10th chapter for this story. This is by far the most successful attempt in writing as I was never determined to finish my work before this. So I guess this is all happening because of your support and once again let me just say a huge thank you for all of you that have been reading this story so far. Thank you so much! No words can ever describe the way I feel from being appreciated by you guys. :)

So, this was supposed to be a filler chapter. But then I expanded the plot so it formed a whole long chapter that I couldn't even say it's a filler anymore. It's a big chapter, and this is my gift to you for the weekend. ;) You'll find a little surprise in this one and I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do. The next ones will be pretty intense, so just enjoy this moment while it lasts.

As usual I love to hear your thoughts. Drop me some reviews guys, I really appreciate it! I invite all the anonymous reviewers to participate as well. You're more than welcome to leave the reviews as I've enabled the slot for you guys.

Enjoy and Happy Weekend! :D

**Disclaimer: **Come on, Netflix! Take it or leave it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Intern<strong>

Streaks of warm light entered the room through the corrugated window, engulfing the entire space with a yellowy color as the dawn crept its way along the skyline.

She slowly opened her eyes, narrowing them slightly as the sudden brightness surged through her pupils, blinding her momentarily. She shifted from her position to get a good look of her surroundings before she sat up with a jolt pulsing through her body, realizing she was not in the place where she supposed to be. Her heart pounded erratically as the event from last night replaying in her brain, causing her to throw her hands over her face, screaming silently in the inside when she realized that she had slept through the night in his house.

She looked down to find him sleeping next to her obliviously, his steady breathing formed a gentle rhythmical movement on his chest. She was lost in the sight for a moment as her lips involuntarily formed a little smile towards him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, as if all the problems gone when he was drowning in his own world. She reached out to touch his face lightly with her fingers, caressing his features carefully. Even though she felt ashamed that she had broken her promise for staying more than 10 minutes with him, but she couldn't deny that she rather enjoyed his company more than she ever realized.

Slowly, she slipped off from his grasp, noticing completely on how he clung to her, as if he didn't want to let her go. She took his arms away from her waist, watching him shifted slightly at her movement and hurried herself to the door before he noticed her absence. She opened the door and peeked through the opened space, assuring herself that no one was looking at her direction and carefully taking small steps through the doorway. She walked along the main road as calm as she could. It felt like being the Sixers spy all over again, completely aware of the surroundings and trying to cover herself from being too suspicious with her action.

She dashed through the morning crowd where people were busy walking back and forth in the beginning of the day. Some were starting to open their market stalls and filling up the empty spaces with foods and other daily needs while others were either having a morning stroll or duty patrol for the soldiers who were roving inside the perimeter to have everything on check for the Commander.

Skye walked pass them in lightning speed, keeping her head down as if her entire life was written across her forehead, afraid that someone might notice and accused her for doing the wrong things she had done in the past. She quickly turned around the corner of the road and slipped through the back door of the infirmary. She went straightly to her locker and grabbed a pair of clean shirt and shorts as she was completely aware that she still wearing the same clothes since yesterday and she didn't want to get silly questions from people asking why she didn't change her attire. It would involve a lot of explanations and little lies at some parts, which she was not in the mood for having that kind of foul conversation at the moment after what she had been going through last night.

She went out with the lab coat on, tying her hair up to a ponytail and walked slowly along the aisle, trying to calm herself as she greeted people half-heartedly, keeping distance from them to avoid some suspicions, even though she doubted they knew what she was doing.

A few moments later she saw Elizabeth walking towards her, a wide smile spread across her face. "Morning, Skye. Feeling better today?" she asked her briefly as she took a pair of gloves from the side table beside her. Skye nodded in agreement with her, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. "Having a good sleep last night?" Skye swallowed pass the lump in her throat. This question was out of her range, but she fought with all her strength and finally let out a simple nod, unable to form any suitable words for describing her bizarre night in Lucas' house. The thought made her shuddered as she remembered how good it felt sleeping in his arms. She quickly pushed the crazy thought away and focusing herself back to the current situation. She was still standing in front of Elizabeth who was busy examining small tubes with different contents.

"Ok then. You can go now. Help those patients on bed 8 and 9, will you?" Skye quickly accepted the order and slowly dragging herself away from Elizabeth. She felt relieve when she reached her destination. At least she was nowhere near someone she knew and she could just focus herself on her work. 'No more distractions' she told herself, feeling more confident than before. Just after she felt a huge weight lifted from her chest, there was a light tap on her shoulder, causing her to automatically spun around to find a familiar face smiling warmly at her.

"Josh.." she stuttered, keeping her hands in her pockets to reduce the sudden shiver that rippled through her entire body. She cursed herself for being overreacted to the situation. But she didn't have any other choice. It was hard to hide her agitated expression whenever she was nervous.

Josh shoved his hands into his pockets, mirroring what Skye did. None of them were trying to start off the conversation. They were just staring at each other, smiling occasionally when their gaze met.

"So.." finally Josh's voice broke the awkward silence between them. "How are you?" He looked up to her. There was an obvious sadness in his eyes. "What are you doing in here?" Skye answered him with another question, resulting him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Well I'm obviously here to see you." He gave her a slight smile, making her heart skipped a beat for a second. She forgot how she used to have a crush on him. It seemed so distant now as her mind mainly occupied by the person who was not supposed to be involved too much in her life.

Josh quickly caught her odd behavior. He placed his hands on her shoulders, eyes searching hers. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked her tentatively. Skye just stared at him blankly. She didn't even know if she was ok or not. Her mind jumbled like an unfinished puzzle, scattered everywhere and it seemed like there was no way to fix it as it already screwed up severely by her own deeds. He sighed heavily and let go of his grip on her. "Look, I need to talk to you about something." She absentmindedly turned around from him, unable to face him directly. Josh took her arm and spun her around gently, staring straightly to her eyes.

"Josh, I have to work. That patient needs medical attention as soon as possible. Can we talk about it later?" she used her pleading tone, hoping that he would understand. "When, Skye? Don't you realize that you're already consumed by your work these days? You almost spend 24 hours in this infirmary everyday. I never see you hanging around with your housemates anymore. I never have you hanging around with _me_ anymore. Will you care to explain me about this changing behavior of yours, Skye? I don't understand." He gazed at her with desperation written all over his face, demanding an explanation to her change of attitude.

Skye gaped at him, trying to explain her situation. But she knew better than that. There was no good explanation for this awful mess. She shook her head slowly, finally unable to cope with the question. "I can't tell you, Josh. I'm sorry." She avoided his gaze, guilt started to creep from underneath her skin.

"Are we still friends, Skye?" He asked her dismissively. "Because friends don't keep secrets from each other." Skye's head shot up at his last words. She felt as if she was being punched right in the gut. Suddenly a wave of fear came rushing to her. She braced herself for whatever answer she might get, but she couldn't hold herself from thinking that he knew about the whole rescue mission she had for Lucas.

"I shouldn't talk to you about this. But I can't keep my secret from you anymore. That's what friends supposed to do, right?" He shot a cold stare at her. His warm presence replaced by a sudden change of perception about her. She wanted to tell him so badly when she realized that she had totally forgotten the outer world since Lucas came into the picture, consuming her entire life thoroughly. The words already at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't manage to let them free from her mouth and instead she swallowed them back together with her own dignity.

"You know about this?" she asked him quietly, clenching her hands into fists in her pocket. Josh shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that you're risking everything for him, Skye. What had he done to you that made you want to bring him back here?" She smiled bitterly. "I should've known that you were a close family." She muttered to herself, but Josh could hear it properly. "And do you have a problem with that?" He asked with a sinister in his voice. Skye shook her head. It was never her intention to have a fight with him. This was too much for her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I completely understand if your parents want to talk about it in your family. I don't mind at all." She huffed in exasperation. "Look, these past few weeks have been the toughest time in my life. I'm really sorry if I didn't notice anything else beside the fact that I've just rescued Terra Nova's number one enemy. Is there anything that I can make it up to you? I promise I will make my time for that." She looked up and searched for his gaze, shooting him with assurance from her eyes.

He shook his head in defeat. "How come I can't get mad at you for more than 5 minutes." Her mouth twisted into a smile, feeling relieve that his mood had lighten up a bit. She just couldn't stand seeing him hurt because of her. It would only adding his name to the list of people that she had betrayed, even when she already done it to him at that moment. She felt dirty from all her twisted games. She kept swerving her way between them, and she was sick of it.

"Ok so, when do you have time to tell me your "amazing" story about this noble deed of yours?" he shot his eyebrows at her questioningly. She was about to answer when she saw a figure approaching her from the distance. Her mind went blank immediately as the figure came closer to her with a mischief smile spread across his face.

"Morning." He greeted her casually, loving the expression of her stunned face and the overwhelming reaction from the person beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she shot the first question that popped in her mind. She glanced at Josh cautiously, afraid that he might burst himself at the sight of Lucas in front of him. She couldn't risk him being beaten up by Josh after what Mark did to him yesterday.

"It's my first day as an intern today." He smiled at her, completely ignoring Josh that had stiffened in his place, couldn't cope with the reality in front of him.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You have an internship here?" she asked him in disbelief. He shrugged at her question. "The Commander offered it to me yesterday. He said that I could make myself useful in the lab." His gaze shifted slightly to Josh, before turning it back to Skye.

"You're not using your wheelchair today." She suddenly realized that he was standing in front of her with crutches supporting his body. "I figured I should try to walk again after weeks of sitting and lying on the bed. I still have to use these crutches though." He moved them in his hands, showing that he couldn't wait until he finally regained his walking ability back.

Skye couldn't help but smile at his little gesture. "Good luck on your internship, then. And I do hope you'll get rid of those crutches as soon as possible. It annoys me even more than the wheelchair." He chuckled at her words, completely aware of their intimate conversation whereas Josh was left out like a third wheel beside her. It satisfied him even more when he saw Josh gritted his teeth silently at the sight of Skye smiling warmly towards him, seemingly forgotten Josh's presence for a moment.

"I have to go now. It's really nice to see you here. Have a good day. _Bucket._" He smiled to her and before she could even react to his statement, he turned around and left them with bewildered expression on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Josh's voice pulled her back to reality. She bowed her head and shrugged at him, cheeks flushed from the last word that Lucas spoke to her. Josh studied her behavior and shook his head. "Is something going on between the two of you? And what's his deal of becoming a sane person like that? You know what, this whole deal about Lucas being accepted in Terra Nova is freaking me out. Especially after seeing the way he looks at you. I can't believe he's the same person with the one that had almost destroying our home."

He slowly walked away from her, turning around before he reached the door. Skye took a little sprint towards him, trying to stop him from leaving.

"You're different, Skye." He finally spoke after a brief silence between them. "You're not the same Skye I knew back then. You've changed. And you don't even realize that." He pushed the door open and took a glance towards her before disappearing through the doorway without looking back, leaving her standing alone with thousands of unspoken words swirling inside her clouded mind.

* * *

><p>Lucas made his way to the lab on the other side of the infirmary. His mind was still occupied by the current event that happened between him and Skye.<p>

He woke up in the morning with a slight disappointment when he didn't find her sleeping next to him. He forgot how good it felt to have a proper sleep as he usually spent many nights in front of the numbers and calculations. He could still feel the tingly sensation in his skin, where her body laid across his, clung to him as if she needed the assurance that he was there, with her. He couldn't help but smile when she finally drifted off in his embrace. He spent several hours lying quietly next to her, holding her tightly to him. He occasionally gave a soothing rub on her back whenever she shifted uncomfortably next to him, afraid that she might awake and left him.

He could examine her perfect features from a close distance, seeing her completely at his mercy. He had to constantly fighting the urge to kiss her, as they were so close to each other. He could just take the opportunity if he wanted to, but something holding him back, like he was afraid that he might hurt her. He scoffed at his own thought. Since when did he care for her feelings? He was supposed to have the intention to get his revenge on her, and yet he was there, slowly slipping away from his rational thoughts whenever he saw her.

He couldn't even hold the jealousy inside him when he saw that Shannon boy hanging out with her. He didn't mean to make a scene but a sudden urge dragged his feet towards them, jeopardizing his own pride and dignity by approaching her in public. But the price was worth it, as he finally saw what he wanted to see. He smiled in satisfaction for finally made the boy feeling left out and forgotten. That was for hitting his face with the serving tray. That boy really had to get a taste of his own medicine. Too bad he couldn't do much at this point, because he was still at the state of his "good" self, and he determined to keep it that way for awhile.

He arrived at the entrance of the lab and entered it slowly before he realized it was empty. He let himself wandered through the room, trying to memorize everything in his brain. Despite all that he'd been gone through for the last 4 weeks, he still had his own major goal intact in his plan. Nothing could ever get into his way from getting the revenge to his father, not even Skye.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door as he saw a familiar face entering the room. He knew who this guy was, but he had to keep it in his mind that he supposed to forget entirely about his past. Anyway, he was starting to get used to pretending, so it wasn't so hard for him to make a straight face, as if he was new to the surroundings.

"You must be Lucas." His voice echoed through the entire room. He wanted to scoff at this guy's lame pretension, but he bit back all the retorts and instead reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm Malcolm, by the way." He introduced himself as he took the lab jacket from the table. He studied Malcolm for a moment. He seemed to be easily distracted as he moved a lot in every short fraction of seconds.

"So, are you getting used to the surroundings already? I heard from Elizabeth that you're having a severe memory lost from your accident." Lucas gritted his teeth slightly at his words. This Malcolm guy was not smart at choosing the right words to say. No wonder he had to threaten him by killing his lab assistant when he strongly refused his order to fix the portal's machine.

"It's too bad, isn't it? Because it'll be nice if I knew that we're not actually a complete stranger to each other." He studied Malcolm's expression as he was obviously avoided the conversation. He got the feeling that this guy was scared of him. What a wimp.

"Yeah. That'll be nice." He replied to him with a barely audible tone, keeping himself busy with the stacks of papers in front of him.

Lucas made a slow walk around the lab, eyeing all the devices that might be useful for him to speed up his work. This job would give him a wide access to take whatever he needed as it was the center to all the technology resources in Terra Nova. He couldn't believe his father had put him in the most strategic place from the entire colony. He wondered if this was just a test or just plainly stupid. Either way he didn't care as he was already there, the resources just within an arm reach.

Suddenly Malcolm was standing beside him. "We are having a technology shortage at the moment. Since we've been cut off from 2149, the promethium core has been a scarce object around the colony. I was actually expecting someone that could help me solving this case because it's hard to find the same material around here. I'm trying to find the substitute, but haven't figure that out until now." Lucas knew that Malcolm was trying to refer this case to him. There was an edge to his statement, as if he tried to tell him that he was the cause of all this to happen.

He closed his hands tightly around the crutches, trying to calm himself from the urge to punch Malcolm in the face. He couldn't believe that he had to keep up with this guy everyday. But he would do it for the sake of his lifetime plan. He would do anything for it, even if it had to cost his patience with this unbelievably dimwitted guy in front of him.

* * *

><p>The next one hopefully will be up on Wednesday. *fingerscrossed* Well then, 'til next time! ;)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Tribulation

**A/N: **I'm back on track! After two weeks of my mini-hiatus from this story, finally I managed to get myself into this chapter and same as the title, it was quite a tribulation for me to get this chapter updated. A little writer's block has got in the way and also I've been very busy this week. Easter weekend and crazy uni works, things are getting better and better each day. But the next 2 weeks are going to be my break from uni so hopefully there will be more updates from me. ;)

So onto the chapter itself, this had successfully given me a massive headache as I tried to pour all of the characters' emotion into my writing, which was not easy at all. This will be mainly focusing from Lucas' side, as he began to feel the struggle between his own ambition and his feelings for Skye. So the internal battle is on. The next chapters will be quite dramatic when Lucas would finally ended his devious act in Terra Nova. Of course I won't tell you guys how it happened at this point, but I promised you it will be a crazy ride in the future.

For those of you who are interested in reading something more suspense and filled with Lucket drama, why don't you head on to my new story called **_The__ Enigma_**. (A little advertising wouldn't hurt anything, would it?) And for those of you who have been reading it, thank you so much! I really appreciate your love and support for both of my stories. It will be updated as soon as possible. I might have to take some rest for several days and it'll be probably be up next week.

And as usual, let me know what you think about this chapter by simply clicking the "review" button on the bottom of the page. It will be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys and love y'all so much!

**Disclaimer: **I wish...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Tribulation<strong>

Lucas' eyes trained on the scattered mess in front of him, hands clenched into fists at the sight of cluttered scribbles on the surface of rugged papers beneath his grasp. His hair went unruly against his forehead as he shoved his fingers through it with exasperation. It had been hours since he tried to figure the last fraction of numbers in his calculation, but the result was not as good as he expected.

He tore the last piece of paper and tossed it roughly to the floor, feeling unsatisfied with his incapability in sorting out a simple equation as this. He knew that engineering was never part of his expertise despite his brilliant intelligence as a physicist. But he didn't expect to plunge himself for hours in this time consuming work to solve a small glitch in the device that seemed to be stubbornly deflecting his attempt to bend it to his own will.

He took another piece of paper and began to write numbers on it. He wouldn't give himself a rest before he could solve the problem in front of him. It seemed like the whole world revolved around him every time he engaged himself in his work. Nothing mattered to him anymore, just the numbers and himself. It felt comforting in some parts, knowing that he was safe in his own little circle, untouchable and unharmed from the outer world. He felt as if it was the only source of life he had left. He didn't have anything else to hold on to, since the only thing that mattered to him had been gone more than a decade ago.

His mind drifted as his hands kept scribbling on the rugged paper beneath him. He was very aware that he didn't make any significant progress for the past 3 weeks since he settled himself in Terra Nova. All he could remember was his slow pace recovery that took longer than he thought. He never expected to have such a vulnerable stage in his life where he couldn't even rely on his own body. He felt defeated and weak, restrained in every aspect of his being.

Then, there was her, silently gnawing him from the inside, taking him bit by bit until there was nothing left for her except the genuine adoration and mindless affection that seemed to mess with his rational thoughts every time she was near. He began to question his motive on her, as he found himself drifted away from where he was supposed to be in the first place. There was no doubt that the hatred rooted deep in him since the first time he opened his eyes and laid his gaze on her. But there was another pull in him that washed out all the hatred he had for her and replaced it with an irrevocable desire as he found her next to him, holding his hand tightly in hers as if she didn't want to let him go.

That thought always left him with an unsettled mind, leaving him with mixed feelings and uncertainty started to creep beneath his skin. It made him more vulnerable than he ever thought he would, knowing that he had failed at his own attempt to hurt her and instead falling deeply for her in return. He cursed himself for this, for giving in to his inner most desire and letting go all the things he believed in. She had the powerful effect that had successfully dragged him towards her. Just the feel of her skin sent shivers down his spine, resulting a strong urge to yearn more for her touch.

She was a poison to him, a dangerous threat that could jeopardize his lifetime ambition in a matter of seconds. But somehow he allowed it to happen, letting her sank deeper into his life and kept her close to him, embracing her with the twisted emotions he had for her.

He wanted to stop this, slapping himself back to reality. But the desire was too strong, and it kept pulling him back to the bottom of the hole, holding him securely into place every time he made an effort to escape from it.

He gripped the edge of the paper tightly with his fingers, trying to focus himself back to the unfinished calculations before him. Skye had to be the least of his concern right now. He had the future in the palm of his hands and he had to make it work. He'd already spent more than a week to retrieve all the required objects to support his project from the lab. He managed to sneak them off quite easily as Malcolm allowed him to have extra hours working around the area. His generosity had given him a wide access to bring all the things he needed outside the lab and he had to thank his precious father for offering him this chance of a lifetime to work on the most prestigious place in Terra Nova.

All seemed to fall into place except for one thing. The main reason he decided to stay inside the gates was to reclaim what supposed to belong to him. He knew very well that his father might've found where he left it the last time before he went OTG to send the cargo back to 2149. The old man was very sharp in this case. He wouldn't just let it loose and fell into the wrong hands.

He was hoping at first that he would find the device in the lab, considering it was the center to all the important and most valuable things around the colony. But much to his dismay, he couldn't find it in there, which he had to admit it was a clever thing to do considering how risky it would be to leave the priceless material out in the open. His father would've kept it somewhere safe and hidden from the public eye, somewhere private and highly guarded by his trusted men. It wouldn't be easy to trace it, but he highly suspected it was still being kept under the mighty Commander's utmost protection, which it wouldn't be a surprise to him if he found it inside the command center for his father always thought it was the safest place to keep things under the radar.

The thought resulted a twitch of smirk on his lips. With the device in his hands, he would be able to speed up the process and finally made his way out of the colony to pursue his dream. It would be the day when he could breathe the fresh air without any burdens weighing on his chest. He would savor the moment, as it was all he'd waited for since he was 14 years old.

He heard a faint knocking sound from the front door. For a moment he froze in his place, gathering his scattered mind back to reality as it always slipping away easily from his grasp every time he was engaging himself too deeply in his work. He stood up slowly, smiling in satisfaction on how his feet reacted to the motion and walked across the room in long steps before he reached the door and turned the handle.

He stood by the doorway with a stunned expression on his weary face, seeing the unexpected visitor in front of him. "Bucket.." he absentmindedly blurted out her nickname as he saw her standing on the entrance, face flushed by the word he used to call her. "I just want to drop by and give you this. Malcolm said you left it on your desk when you went home last night." She handed a small object to him and he took it gingerly from her, as if he tried to avoid her touch. "Thanks. I really appreciate the thought." He muttered to her as he fiddled the object with his fingers. There was an awkward silence between them before finally she decided to turn around and head off to the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" He quickly bit his tongue for his careless words but it was too late, she heard it and turned her gaze towards him. His attempt to avoid her for the past few weeks vanished to the thin air as he saw her walking away from him. It seemed so effortless yet very lethal at the same time. It was as if he didn't have any power to control his emotions when she was near.

Her eyes lit up as she heard him calling her and secretly hoping that he would prevent her from leaving. She missed him so much it ached her in the inside. It took all the courage for her to show up on his front porch, as she couldn't help but missing his presence around her.

Since he had an intern with Malcolm, he had been so busy with his works and she never got the chance to meet him even though they worked under the same roof. Sometimes they stumbled upon each other on the aisle, but they only had a brief conversation and then he would just walk away from her without even looking back. It left her with so many questions swirling in her mind. Indeed there was nothing going on between them, and she couldn't afford to think there would be something in the future because she knew it was impossible for her to have any further relationship with him.

She kept telling herself it was wrong to feel this way. She wasn't supposed to fall for him, but she couldn't seem to deny the strong tug in her chest every time she saw him. The guilt had emerged into something more than just a compensation for the action she had done to him. She needed him, more than she ever thought she would. And now the burden was piling up, burying her deep with all the pent-up tension she felt for him. She couldn't hold it much longer. She didn't care what other people say about her, all she knew was she had to see him, to have him within an arm reach, to feel him underneath her fingertips. That was all she wanted, and she would risk anything just to be with him, even if it had to cost her friendship or her relationship with the Commander.

Skye took a few steps back towards Lucas and stood in front of him in a close distance until she could hear his heartbeat drumming in her ear. She looked up and met his penetrating eyes gazing back at her deeply. She was lost in the depth of his jade-green eyes before slowly whispered to him. "I miss you." She murmured inaudibly, shuddering at her own words. And before she knew it, he had captured her face in his hands and leaned down to give her a long lingering kiss. She took the chance by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her until there was no distance left between them.

After awhile he pulled away hesitantly, leaning his forehead against hers. He mentally cursed himself for letting the walls crumbling down at the sound of her fragile voice. He couldn't seem to hold himself anymore as he was being controlled by his desire for her, and somehow he enjoyed the moment when he had to cross his own borderline to meet her on the other side, to temporarily forget all of his missions and just focusing himself on her. He knew this won't last forever, but hell, he didn't want to give a damn care at this point. She was the one who came for him, so why not savor the moment while it was still here?

"I miss you too." He added the pain with a rough whisper through his gritted teeth. He let himself drowned in her embrace, snuggling closer to the base of her neck while she clung to him like there was no tomorrow. She pulled herself from him and looked straightly into his mesmerizing eyes. "This is wrong." There was a gleam of sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

Lucas stared back at her in silence. There were thousands of words swirling in his mind, the sweet torturous words he could think of to sooth her. But all he did was pushing the strands of hair from her face and caressed her cheek gently with his fingers. He couldn't manage to let them pass through his lips as something inside him was holding them back. He wanted to pull his act on her, but he couldn't stand seeing her with the hurt expression written all over her face. He knew better than to say those foul words to her. There was no way out from this mess. It was wrong in every angle. They had made it worse, and they were completely aware of it.

"Let's take a walk." He pulled her closer to him and held her hand in his, trying to drag her away from the conversation. She raised her eyebrows, questioning him. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's hectic hour, people will be walking on the streets." She paused for a moment and shifted her gaze to him, waiting for his reaction to her odd statement. But instead of asking further questions, he gave her a smile in return and pulled her towards the road.

She was more than happy to have a little stroll with him, but there was a little twinge of fear on her chest that people would notice and give some wrong accusations about him for being accepted in the colony. She had enough experience with Mark and Josh, and both of them didn't take it very positively.

They walked in silence, passing the crowd along the street towards the market in the distance. Skye's eyes scanned through her surroundings, making sure that no one was looking into their direction. Lucas turned to look at her shifting uncomfortably beside him. "Something's wrong?" He whispered in her ear, squeezing her hand tentatively in his. He knew very well that it was not normal for them to have this kind of activity with each other as they never had a proper relationship from the beginning. And with him being the colony's biggest enemy, it was a risky decision to show himself in the public. But that was the least of his concern at the moment. There was something bigger in his mind that made this little trip more important than it seemed. It was part of his plan to use her for his own advantage, and he knew it would eventually happen if he wanted to pursue it. But when the time came, all he had in his mind was to find another way around and left her out of this mess. But detour was never in his vocabulary and there was no turning back from this point as he already set out the fire. He had to continue what he had started, no matter what the consequences were.

Skye shook her head after awhile and looked up to him with a weak smile spread across her face. "Nothing. I'm just a little uncomfortable every time I'm in the crowd." She shifted her gaze back on the road, unable to hide the agitated expression in her eyes. He quickly took the opportunity to start on his little game before he changed his mind.

"You know, instead of just a simple stroll along the street, how about you explain me a little bit more about this place? I've been here for more than a month but I never got the chance to have a look around since my walking ability had been troubling me from the beginning." She smiled at his words, realizing she hasn't been very hospitable to him since he joined the colony.

She tugged his hand gently and pulled him further towards the market in front of them. The fear in her eyes had quickly subsided as they walked around the area and she was enthusiastically showing various things that reflected the lifestyle of the colony in Terra Nova. He was aware of how easily she was being distracted by his simple request. It brought a smile to his face seeing her completely oblivious to her surroundings as she pulled him from one shop to another, explaining things he already knew and remembered very well in his memory.

He would occasionally squeezing her hand tenderly, showing how sorry he was for her that she didn't have any clue of what he was doing to her. He liked the feel of her hand enfolded in his, as if what they had was real. Maybe it was in some way, but it was concealed underneath the ugly lies and pretensions.

They moved to the other side of the road and Lucas quickly noticed he was close to his destination. His eyes flickered to the building in front of him and he could feel his heart racing in his chest at the sight of it.

"That's the Command Center." Skye's voice sounded distant in his ear. "That's where the Commander gets to look on things around the colony. You can see a nice view from the top floor. Come on I'll show you." She was about to pull him towards the building when he held her in place, surprised at her innocent offer. He didn't expect her to take him there, and there was a weight of guilt hanging on his chest as he saw her gazing at him with a questioning look on her face, as if what they were doing was completely normal and innocuous.

"Are you sure you want to take me up there?" He asked her cautiously, trying to suppress his need to get himself inside the building and instead focusing on the real issue in front of him. He thought he would be able to endure the pain seeing her at his mercy, being manipulated by his devious mind, but the reality was he couldn't even drag her further into his wicked trap. Pity and guilt got the best of him as he stared at her pleadingly, trying to persuade her to change her mind. He would get into that building some other time. But not today, not with her in his grasp.

She stared at him for a moment, finding his reaction to her offer was quite amusing as a little smile playing on her lips. "A little adventure won't hurt a thing. Come on." She pulled him towards the back of the building, feeling his body tensed as they went under the wooden structure and walked straight to the small door hidden from the public eye. Lucas froze as she jiggled the handle and pushed the door open swiftly with her body. She glanced back at him and took his hand, dragging him with her as she ascended the small stairs up to the top floor. They passed the main room as they continued their way to the upper deck of the Command Center.

Lucas' eyes couldn't help but scanned through the area as quickly as he could before it disappeared from his sight. He didn't have any other choice when she finally dragged him towards the building. A part of him was screaming to stop her, but another part was craving to end the painful mission he had for half of his lifetime.

He knew he wouldn't find what he was looking for in a short period of time but he did notice there were not much changes since he left the room last month. It might be easier than he thought to find the device in this condition and he made a note in his mind that he would be back to retrieve it as soon as possible.

They arrived on the upper deck and let the cool air engulfed them as they stood on the side of the railing, looking to the distant where endless vegetation spread across the horizon. Skye turned to look at him, smiling in satisfaction as he held his gaze to the beautiful scenery in front of him.

"So? Still thinking it was a bad idea to come up here?" She asked him teasingly. He looked down to find her raising her eyebrows at him, waiting for his answer. "You'll get into trouble for this, Bucket. You know that." There was no playful tone in his voice, just plainly straight and firm. She didn't expect to get this kind of reaction from him as she bowed her head, feeling a slight guilt started to creep under her skin. "I know." She replied inaudibly, overpowered by the sound of gushing wind around her.

"It's a beautiful view from here, though. I guess you're right about one thing." He then added and took her hand, enfolded tightly in his. She looked up to see him staring at her with unreadable expression. "How do you know about the secret door on the base of the building? You seem to know about this place a lot more than I thought."

She quickly avoided his gaze as she felt her cheeks blushed by his blunt questions. "Well, I've been quite close to the Commander since my parents died. He's like a father to me so if I'm not doing anything else beside my work, I'll be spending my time here. That's the reason why I'm very familiar to this place. I guess no other Terra Novans would know it better than I do."

He studied her as she fiddled with his fingers in her hand. "This is my favorite place from the entire colony. It feels like I'm on the top of the world, and nothing could ever reach me when I'm up here." She looked up to him and met his eyes. "I thought that if I could share it with you, it would help you to ease up your burden as well."

He took her by the waist and brought her closer to him. "Why would you do that? What have I done to make you want to share your secret place with me? We barely know each other, Bucket." She reached out to touch his face gingerly with her fingers. "I trust you, Lucas. And that's all that matters to me right now." He gritted his teeth as the wave of pain flooded through his chest. And before he could acknowledge his action, his lips had crushed fiercely to hers. He tried to pour all of his emotions to the kiss. His anger, guilt, and desire meshed up into one as he pulled her closer to him, gripping tightly at the back of her shirt. She responded with the same amount of desire as she laced her fingers through his hair, not knowing what message he tried to tell her through the kiss.

His head felt dizzy as reality started to drift away from him. He had to stop this before it was too late. The sensation was overwhelming it took all of his willpower to break the contact from her. He held her in place, holding her face firmly in his hands as he stroke her cheek tenderly with his thumb. "I'm sorry." He murmured to her, hoping she would understand what he meant to say. "For what?" she replied to him in a whisper, leaning slightly to brush her lips against his. "For everything." He leaned back from her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She frowned at his statement but didn't bother to ask him further about it. This whole relationship with him had taken to a whole new level and she didn't know how to give a proper reaction to it. Their acts were based on an impulsive gesture, the perfect mirror to reflect what they really felt for each other. But still she didn't dare to take the next step and meet him on the other side. It was too much for one day and she needed time to think it through in her mind.

She tugged his hand gently and led him towards the stairs. "We have to go. Taylor will be here soon and we can't risk ourselves to be out here in the open. The soldiers might notice if we stayed a little longer within this area." He followed her without hesitation as they silently descended the stairs towards the small door on the ground level. Lucas held his step as he passed the main room and once again looked through the entire space for the last time. His ambition had led him towards a steep road and he had to choose between letting himself fall from the edge or keep holding on to the narrow path before him. Either way it was a risky decision to take, and he couldn't escape from it.

He heard her voice calling from beneath him. He closed his eyes and made his way down the stairs. He had chosen to stand on his ground even though it felt like he was already falling over the edge, letting himself scarred by the rough walls around him. He couldn't feel anything except the numbness through his entire body. He felt nothing. It was just darkness, and pain.

* * *

><p>I really hope you guys are enjoying this chapter. And don't worry, I intended to make this one a little vague but it will all be revealed on the next one. So just tune in and see y'all next time! :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Complication

**A/N: **I tried to update this chapter as fast as I could but then I got a little bit carried away with the plot so it ended up with 5,000 words. It was planned to be in two parts, but I bunched them in one so it formed this humongous chapter. I figured there were some insignificant bits in my original plot so I decided to get into the point right away or else it would be too long.

I dedicated this chapter to **vaarna, **for her undying support to my story. And of course, since you asked for a fast update, I pushed myself to get this done within this week. (It's a little bit late, though.) I hope it'll satisfy your curiosity. And this is not the good part yet, so it's a little bit cliffy in here. Sorry! I don't have any other choice. :p

So, head on and read it. Let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving me some pretty reviews! Make me happy, and I'll update this right away. The next one will be pretty interesting I promise you. And... you probably gonna hate me after that. Anyway, thank you so much for following my story so far and hope you'll enjoy this one! :)

**Disclaimer: **Huge thanks to Fox for letting go this amazing show. Now no one owns it. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Complication<strong>

A small flicker of light appeared among the darkness, gleaming faintly in his hollowed green eyes. His breath became ragged with anticipation as it slowly forming a holographic image in the thin air, revealing a familiar figure before him with her eyes staring in horror at his unexpected presence.

His lips twisted into a smirk as a wave of satisfaction flooded through him. After sleepless nights and constant internal battles, he had finally reached his destination. It felt surreal beyond his imagination. The heavy boulder on his chest had suddenly being lifted up. There was nothing left except the pleasurable feeling of being able to achieve his lifetime ambition. A deep appreciation rippled through his body, emanating the pride for the accomplishment of his mission. He was burning like a fire, fueled with the awe and gratitude he felt for himself. He might be selfish and self-centered, but he didn't care. It was his moment to shine. He let the fire burned brighter, reflecting his audacity and sacrifice he made to get into where he was now.

The voice from the holographic image distorted his brief state of trance, dragging him back to the reality in front of him. "We thought you were dead." There was nothing but sinister in her voice as the image of her rippled due to the unrefined frequency of the makeshift device he'd assembled. He folded his arms lazily across his chest, ignoring her abrupt reaction and lifted his feet to the table, staring at her with a smug expression on his face. "Surprise, surprise." He muttered to her, raising his eyebrows as he took a sip of drink in his hand.

"Where are you, Lucas? You've abandoned us to rot in this wretched place. Your failure had affected the whole agreement and now we're stuck with this ridiculous mission in the Badlands. You better fix it fast, Taylor. This is all your fault!" He slammed his fist to the table, surprised by his sudden shot of temper. The image rippled frantically from the sudden impact. "You don't know half of what I've been going through for the past 2 months and this is what I got from all the hard work I put in this mission? It took all of my sanity to be able to surrender under my father's domain. And you don't think I despise this situation as much as you do? Think again, Mira. You should remember that you work for _me. _I'm still in charge. So shut your goddamn mouth and deal with it!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Tension filled the air as both didn't try to break the eerie silence between them. Lucas' hands clenched into fists as he spoke through his gritted teeth. "I've found the box." He informed her, a sense of pride appeared in his expression when he saw her eyes flickered at his words. It had successfully caught her attention as Lucas shifted in his seat, grabbing the object from the table and revealed it in front of her.

The metallic surface gleamed in the dark, showing its heavy presence and superiority. "I couldn't believe it myself either." He murmured to her, as if he knew what she was going to say. "It was as easy as picking an apple from the tree. The mighty Commander had underestimated me for being his threat. It's good to earn the old man's trust again." He ran his fingers through the smooth surface, marveling its beauty beneath his touch. For a moment he was lost in his own oblivion. Completely mesmerized by the sight of it in his grasp.

"What did you do to him? Bribery?" She retorted accusingly, scattering his focus from the object before him. He looked up to her, a sense of danger flashed in his eyes. "Just a little memory loss sufficient enough to gain his trust on me. I just have to keep up with the act and here I am, in this beautiful paradise called Terra Nova. Perfectly safe and sound." He chuckled mockingly, eyeing her with a hard glare despite his humorous gesture.

"So what's your next genius step, Lucas? Obviously you can't continue on your scheme forever. That thing has to be out from Terra Nova as soon as possible. And yet you're still there, somehow enjoying yourself more than you realized. I can see it in your eyes, Lucas. You can't pretend that peaceful expression on your face. It's pathetic." He stood up from his seat angrily and leaned over to her holographic figure, threatening her with his intense stare. "Say another word, and you can say goodbye to the future. Remember our deal, Mira. You'll never get to see your daughter again if you're not cooperating with me. Keep that in mind, and hopefully we don't have to take out the dirty card in this game. Are we clear?"

Her face hardened by his words. She knew better than to give another offensive comment in this situation. But still there was something that bothered her about Lucas. The way his eyes shifted when he spoke to her, indicating that he was not completely honest with his words. He was hiding something from her. She was sure of it.

"There's something different about you." She finally spoke, ignoring the little voice inside that kept telling her to keep her mouth shut before getting herself into trouble. She didn't care anymore if it was right or wrong. She was done being overshadowed by him. The employers needed her as much as they needed him. He didn't have the rights to cut off the deal she'd made with them. The key was in their hands, not his.

She caught a hesitation in his face as she spoke, proving that her accusation had made him reconsider about himself. She waited for his answer, but no words came from his mouth as he stared blankly to the distance, as if he was being cut off from the reality around him. She cocked her head slightly, eyeing him with suspicion written all over her face. "Just as I thought." She murmured to him, ignoring the fiery glare from his eyes.

"It's none of your business, Mira. You don't know anything about me, or what I've been going through in my life. So don't pretend like you know me. End of discussion." He stood up and walked across the room, sliding his fingers through his hair frustratingly. In an instant he'd changed into a whole new different person. He seemed fragile and weak, as if there was a powerful force, pushing him towards the edge.

"Well, that will be the least of my concern if it's not affecting your work, Lucas. As long as you get those calculations done, I'm not going to give a damn care about your personal life. Do we have a deal?"

Lucas glared at her for a moment before turning away from her. He had to suppress the bubbling rage inside him. His anger was somewhat delusional, as he wasn't supposed to burst out into anger in any stage of this conversation. Lucas gave her a sly smile before returning to his seat. "You'll get what you wish, Mira. Just a few more days and I'll be free from this place. The calculation is almost finished. I just need to readjust some parts and it'll be ready to get into the Eye for the final refinement of the formula." He raised his eyebrows at her when she didn't give any response to his statement. "You don't believe me?" he asked her as he leaned back to his chair, studying her expression with his mischievous stare. "Just make it quick, Lucas. The deal's off if you spend more than a week to bring the calculation here. The employers are getting impatient with our slow pace progress and none of them can figure out how to reopen the portal. So we're basically stuck in here without any significant result."

He scoffed at her, finding her words were quite amusing as no one would ever be able to reopen the portal except him. It was an obvious fact and they would be dead without his help. He was not very keen with the idea of working together with these employers but he endured it because of the goal he set to get the unfinished revenge for his father. It was the least he could do to be able to feel as if his mother's death has been repaid.

"Well it's a good thing I'm still alive, am I? If not you'll be rotten in this hell for sure." He raised his eyebrows mockingly, challenging her to make a retort out of his words. But she just stood there, staring at him with her dark eyes. "Meet us in the Badlands by next week. I'll have a word with our employers about this and hopefully they're not changing their mind just yet."

Lucas shrugged lazily at her statement. "Do what you have to do, Mira. I'll finish this as soon as possible." He paused for a moment as he felt a slight burden weighing on his chest. He cursed himself for letting the thought betrayed him for a moment as the words flowed from his lips uncontrollably. As much as he tried to convince himself that he was eager to end this devious game of his, to be free from all the restrains and pretensions, but still he couldn't deny the thick cloud of hesitation was hovering above him. He hated himself for letting the doubt seeping through his mind, urging him to change the direction of the path he'd taken. And it was all because of _her._

He quickly pushed the thought away. His reaction to Mira's accusation was clear that he had let himself to fall into the trap, again. And this time he didn't know if he would be able to resist the raging desire inside him, as every time her face flashed in his mind, the whole world seemed to revolve around her, and nothing else mattered to him anymore.

The game was almost over, he had to keep himself focus on the goal in front of him. He had to keep the distractions as minimal as possible. This whole deal with Mira had sealed his fate for the future. Nothing he could do to stop it from happening, as it was supposed to be the only reason he was still alive up to this point.

As the image the disappeared and everything went dark, he relished the muteness around him. It felt as if he was hiding in his own world, letting himself engulfed by the darkness and invisible from the naked eye. He could feel the cool breeze rushing through him, enjoying this little intimate moment of his mind and soul. For a moment he could feel the peace rippled throughout his body, relaxing the tensed muscle and the weariness of his constantly occupied mind.

After awhile he got up from his chair and decided to have a little stroll outside to clear his mind. He went out from his room and lightly closing the door behind him, didn't bother to have it closed properly as he always lived in an unrestricted space when he spent his time outside the gates. It felt surreal to be living under a constructed roof for more than a month. He couldn't believe that somehow he had managed to surpass the uncomfortable feeling of being restricted in such a small place. He was starting to get use to the life in Terra Nova more than he wanted to. He wasn't supposed to enjoy this, and yet he had to admit that he didn't despise it as much as he thought.

He was about to leave when his eyes caught a familiar figure looming in the faint light of the moon cascading through the leaves above her. He turned around and saw her, sitting on the small bench in his porch. Her hair fell to the side of her shoulders, covering her beautiful face with its soft curls. She seemed to be oblivious to her surroundings, as she didn't give any reactions to his presence.

He tentatively taking a few steps towards her, suppressing the internal battle that was screaming to stop him from doing something he might regret in the end. But his feet betrayed him as he closed the gap between them and softly lifting her chin with his fingers. His heart clenched at the sight before him. Her eyes were hollow and there was no spark in them. Traces of tears still visible in her glassy pupils, dilated with sadness and pain. His mind scattered into a mess as he kneeled in front of her, stroking her cheeks anxiously with his thumbs.

"Bucket.." he whispered to her, shaking her back to reality as she quickly fell into his embrace, holding to him tightly until she felt numbness coursing through her entire body. He felt her shuddered as a warm liquid fell on his shoulder. He held her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly as tears welling from her eyes, trying to absorb her pain as much as he could. It was a crazy ride for him, to have her clutching to him as if she was holding on to her dear life. He couldn't decipher the situation in his mind, how she was sitting on his front porch, with a broken hope and a need to have him beside her, feeling the heat of his skin engulfing her in infinite warmth. It was too much for him, and yet he endured it with all his strength, letting himself sank into her, forgetting his initial attempt to clear his mind.

He leaned back slightly to wipe her dampened cheeks with his feathery touch. "Are you ok?" he asked her after she had regained her strength and sat quietly in front of him, pressing her hands together uneasily on her lap. "I had an argument with Taylor." She finally spoke, biting her lower lip as she tried to hold her tears from falling. His face darkened as the words slipping through her mouth. He stood up and offered his hand to her. "You want to talk about it?" he took her hands and lifted her gently from her seat. She shook her head slowly, feeling the wave of shame flooded through her as she let go of her hands from his hesitatingly. "No, I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's complicated." She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry to bother your time. I'm just, I didn't know where else to go. I thought I can get some reassurance from you but I guess I went too far with that silly idea in my mind."

Lucas stared blankly at her. It was supposed to be his moment to get away from the situation. She had offered some leniency to him, and all he had to do was just letting her go. But instead of leading her to the stairs and sent her away, he took her hands in his once again and pulled her closer to him. "Come on." He led her into the house, closing the door with his free hand as the other still enfolded tightly in hers. He settled himself on the long couch and pulled her to sit on his lap, just like they did on that day when she gave him a physical therapy in his wheelchair.

He folded his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, teasing his skin with her hair. "I don't know how to get myself away from you." She murmured inaudibly, snuggling further to him as he traced idle patterns on the back of her hand with his fingers. "As much as I tried to stay far from you, somehow I found my way back into the same position all over again." She leaned back and held his face in her palms. "Lucas, we can't keep going on like this. It's not right. We should be just like two strangers. It'll make the whole deal easier as we never had a proper relationship from the beginning."

She leaned against his forehead, closing her eyes as the pain bursting in her chest. It was never been easy for her to deny the attraction since the first time she met him. And she knew that every step she took was going to tangle her even more rather than solving the root of the problem. Maybe Taylor was right, the only thing she could do was turning her back on him and walked away.

Even though he had forgotten his past, but still, he was the same person in the inside. He was the same Lucas, and somehow there was an edge of darkness that would always stay in him, whether he realized it or not. But she never thought of him as a threat, and instead she was seeing the other side of him that no one had ever seen before. This was the reason for her to have the argument in the first place. She was sure that beneath his hard walls and rough surface, there was a good man waiting to be discovered, and she didn't want to give up on her hope for him just yet.

Lucas leaned back gingerly from her touch. This situation had been gnawing him deep until he couldn't breathe. He was lost in the storm, drifting with the wind until he couldn't feel anything except the numbness spreading across his body. The hatred he felt for her had been long gone since the first time he started the little scheme of revenge that was intended to etch a deep scar on her. But as the time passed, the daggers that he threw on her had somehow found their way back and hit him hard to the very core of his sanity.

His intention to hurt her had slowly being replaced with the urge to protect her from harm. But the reality had struck him with a painful revelation that no matter how hard he tried to push her away from all the destructions he made, she would always be a part of it. Every move of him would only lead her towards the steep ledge. He was torn between two opposite options, and he knew that he wouldn't change his mind on the path he already took for half of his lifetime. He realized he was playing the game to himself all along. What he had for her was real and visible, something he should've known since the beginning, but it was buried beneath his pathetic pride and dignity.

He was screaming in the inside, seeing her fragile features begging for his mercy, his comfort, his affection. It took all of his strength to resist the sudden urge to tell her the truth, thinking it would be the best way since he had no other choice. But he knew better than to let those words slipped through his lips. Nothing he could do to prevent her from getting hurt. It was a painful fact, and he had to deal with it.

"Maybe you're right." He finally spoke after a long stretch of silence between them. "We should put a distance between us. Maybe it would give us some time to think about this." She nodded tentatively, shifting from his lap and sat beside him with an unreadable expression written all over her face.

"Lucas.." She looked up to find him staring at her with his deep jade-green eyes. For a moment she was lost in her own words, unable to form a coherent sentence in her jumbled mind. Her world was turning upside down at the sight of him in front of her. And before she could stop herself, she had closed the gap between them, bringing her lips to his in a wavering kiss.

At first she could feel his hesitation, as if he was trying to figure out about the whole situation that was happening at the moment. But the uncertainty melted away as he suddenly pulling her closer to him, releasing the tension between them in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her fingers through his hair as she tried to keep herself from drifting away with the overwhelming sensation inside her.

The unresolved problem was still hovering in the air, and yet they were lost in each other's embrace, as if what they did was the solution to the mangled up relationship they had. None of them tried to break away as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate than before. At that moment they found the peace they needed. It felt so right, even when they knew it was wrong.

After awhile they parted from each other to fill their lungs with air. Lucas kept their distance as close as possible, clutching her tight to him as she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to regain her consciousness from their brief moment in oblivion. Her hand slowly traveled to his chest, gingerly tracing the area of the bullet wounds hidden underneath the soft fabric of his shirt. She swallowed thickly as she realized those two marks would never be gone. They had perfectly etched to his skin, a sign of reminiscent to what she'd done to him.

"I'm sorry." She blurted the words unintentionally, closing the scars with her palm to show how much she regretted her action. She looked up to him, pleading for his mercy as she leaned down to give a soft kiss on them and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat to calm the raging wave of emotions inside her.

"Lucas.." she whispered to him inaudibly "I need to tell you something." She felt his body tensed at her words as she leaned back and reached out to cup his face in her hands. "I don't want to keep any secrets from you anymore. It's time for me to tell you the truth. About everything." She remarked, finding a flash of strain in his eyes as she spoke. She sighed heavily and bit her lower lip, feeling uncertain with her decision to tell him about the things they had in the past. But she figured it was the right time to finally reveal her deepest and darkest secret to him. There were no excuses to get away from the topic anymore.

"Do you remember when I told you that our past was complicated?" She asked him, studying his expression carefully as he nodded tentatively at her. "That's because we were never in the same path. We were on the opposite sides, Lucas. You and I, weren't suppose to be involved with each other." She paused for a moment and bowed her head. This was the hardest part of her confession to him. She wanted to turn back and forgot her intention as she felt the wave of fear started to hit her with doubtful thoughts in her mind. But then she felt his hand rested on her cheek, caressing it tenderly with his thumb as an encouragement for her to continue.

"We met in a very unusual place. I was a traitor to this colony and you had your own obligation to make your lifetime ambition becoming a reality. So we had a little agreement, I would work for you, as long as you kept my mother alive. She was sick for more than two years from the Sincyllic fever and I had to fight for her everyday, just to keep her survived." The thought of her mother broke her train of thoughts in an instant. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall as the burden started to weigh her down even more than before.

"Bucket.." his voice sounded distant in her ear. "You don't have to tell me things that were too much for you. It doesn't matter anymore. I trust you." There was a sense of sincerity in his voice. He didn't need this kind of explanation from her, as he remembered all of them very clearly in his mind. None of the details were missing and he knew the next thing would be about how she didn't have any other choice but to shoot him for the sake of his beloved father's life. There was no hatred involved at the thought of it. He was calm, and somehow he saw it as a gift rather than a curse. The strong feelings he had for her had conquered all the things that used to be on the opposite side. He knew it must've been some irrational thoughts that struck him with this deluded idea in mind, but he didn't care.

She looked up to him in disbelief. A sense of frustration etched on her weary face. "No." she replied. "Don't say that. You don't understand. I shot you, Lucas. I shot you twice. That's why you got those painful scars on your chest. It was all because of me. It was.." before she could finish her sentence, Lucas had sealed her lips with his in a hard kiss. She tried to break away, to reason with him about her dirty deeds in the past but she couldn't resist the overwhelming presence of his warmth engulfing her thoroughly, pulling her off from reality once again. His lips molded perfectly to hers, as if they were meant to be for each other. She grabbed the front of his shirt desperately, trying to pour all of her emotions into the kiss. He responded by caressing her cheeks in return, as a remark that he had forgiven her.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered against his lips, kissing it softly before burying her face to his chest. He kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Don't be." He replied to her. "You owe me nothing, Bucket. Don't judge yourself for what you've done. I don't care if you had shot me twice. I don't care if you were a traitor, or my enemy in the past. All I care is this moment. Having you here with me. That's more than I could've asked for. Let's just cherish this time together while we can. Because, nothing in this world is permanent." He lifted her chin with his fingers, gazing at her beautiful eyes painfully. "No matter what happens after this, don't ever look back. As much as I want to stay in this moment forever, I know it's not possible. Keep it as a good memory, and try to move on. I know it sounds crazy, but please, take this as a favor, for me."

She gazed at him in bewilderment, unable to process his words in her mind. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts as he spoke, agitating her even more when he leaned his forehead against her, as if he was asking for her forgiveness. But she couldn't tap into the answer she was searching from his unusual gesture. He kept caressing her face, kissing her lips every time she tried to ask what he meant to say, and kept telling her the same words over and over, to move on for the sake of her own good.

At last, she gave up her fight and nodded bitterly. It was hard for her to admit that he had every reason to say those words to her. They had crossed the line too far and she could feel that he somehow knew about this as well. The relationship they built upon the sand would never be strong enough to survive. And the only thing they could do was to let it washed away by the waves around them, sinking to the ground until there was nothing left to hold on to.

After a long night of arguments and empty reconciliations, they lay on the couch in silence, wrapping themselves tightly in each other's arms. Skye could feel the heaviness on her eyes as she snuggled closely to Lucas, resting her head against his chest. "I'm tired." She murmured sleepily, closing her eyes slightly as the reality started to drift away from her. "Go to sleep, Bucket." He whispered soothingly at her. She smiled against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body lulled her deeper towards unconsciousness.

He pulled her closer to him, giving soft kisses on her forehead as his mind filled with gruesome battle between his own internal struggles. That night was a solid proof that he had surrendered to her. He had silently admitted that he cared for her more than he should. She had successfully bombarded his walls with her genuine affection, crumbling him to pieces until he was completely vulnerable in her presence. He didn't have the power to turn the situation around, and he had to deal with the blunt reality that he would never be the one that protected her from harm. It ached him in the inside to see her enfolded in his embrace, thinking that she was safe as long as he was there when the truth was she had already on the edge of the cliff, with only a step away from falling towards the burning fire beneath her.

He closed his eyes, bringing his lips to her ear and whispered to her in a barely audible tone, releasing his pain and guilt in one short sentence. "_I'm sorry_."

* * *

><p>I hate to let this bittersweet relationship go. But eventually it must ends.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Unmasked

**A/N: **First of all, my big apology for the lateness of the update. I know that I told you guys that I will be updating this as soon as possible and I did try to write last week but couldn't find the time because I was super busy. So now it's already in the middle of the night, and I haven't finished my assessment that will due tomorrow morning and yet I'm still updating this chapter. This is my devotion to you guys! I hope you forgive me. ;)

I won't be babbling much for this chapter. Just read it because I can't give you further explanation about what happened within the perfectly 13th chapter of my story. So just get on with it and don't forget to leave me some reviews because I'd love to know what you guys think about it.

Enjoy! *fingerscrossed*

**Disclaimer: **Oh Fox...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Unmasked<strong>

When Skye opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the absence of his warmth around her. She shifted slightly from her position and sat up groggily, letting her gaze wandered through the entire space, trying to find the figure she was looking for but he was nowhere to be found.

She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, relishing the mixed emotions she had in the inside. She had slept through the night in his house, again, and this time she couldn't find the feel of regret hanging on her chest. A little smile appeared on her lips as the memory from the previous night playing in her mind.

She could still feel the trace of warmth where his body pressed up against her in a tight embrace. The way he caressed her throughout the night every time she shifted in her sleep, whispering incoherent words in her ear that were blurry in her deep state of unconsciousness. It felt surreal to have him beneath her fingertips. The feel of his skin, his scent, his overwhelming presence, they had engulfed her in unexplainable feelings that were haunting her body and soul. She yearned for him even more than before. He had opened the part of her that she never knew it existed. She couldn't deny it anymore. She had fallen for him. No more doubts and setbacks as her feelings were already out in the open now.

She stood up slowly and found a little note on the low table in front of her. She took the shredded paper in her hand and smiled when she knew he had left it to let her know that he would be gone for a while to take care of Malcolm's urgent issue in the lab. But the happiness she felt disappeared as quickly as it came as the last two words on the bottom of the paper caught her attention.

"_I'm sorry."_ Yet another form of plead had been offered to her. It was supposed to be a clear message and yet she found it hard to accept the words bluntly. There was something inside those simple words that had bothered her as if they were more lethal than just a mere apology.

She quickly pushed the thought away, focusing herself back to the written note in her hand. It was too much to accuse him after what he had been going through for the past two months. He was still on his way to recovery. Even though physically he had regained his abilities back, but emotionally she knew it must be a constant internal battle to determine who he really was. It pained her to see him struggled to find the answer from his dark and fragile past, where he could only find the emptiness that would never satisfy his hunger for the viable truth that were erased permanently from his memory.

She made a silent promise to herself that she would explain everything he needed to know once he came back. There was no point of hiding anymore from him. It was all laid out on the table, the cards had been revealed. He already sank deep in her life, etching his mark perfectly on her skin, just like the two scars she marked on his chest. She had entangled herself severely on him. The act of compensation had transformed into something more intimate and personal, bombarding her little world with the guilt and pity for his tormented life.

She couldn't seem to cope with the situation as it had consumed her thoroughly without mercy. But somehow she managed to endure it, letting the stabs of pain divulged from her flesh, fighting with all her strength just to be with him. It had been paid off with his constant affection, filling her internally with warmth and endless desire. But she feared it might be just temporary, that he might slip from her grasp in a matter of seconds. It was all seemed too easy, as if she was reaching up to the sky and caught the droplets of water in her hand on a rainy day.

It didn't make sense to her, how she had the courage to speak up her mind to Taylor, and how she managed to bring Lucas back to the colony. It never came across her mind on how smooth it was from the beginning until now. Even when Lucas lost his memory, she was being forgiven easily without a slight hatred bored into her. It must've been some miracle to have this kind of life after all the damages she did in the past. It was a rough patch along the way, but now she managed to see a speck of light at the end of the dark passage she'd been going through for her whole life.

It was all because of him. He had dragged her in and out of the darkness. At first she thought he was a curse, a glitch in her life that would always leave a scratch to her already beaten up soul. But as the time passed, he became her savior, the one that she held for her dear life.

He took the tender spot in her heart, shoving his way in with a forceful act that made her screamed in agony as she felt him securing his place in the very core of her being. But she let him, scraping and bruising her until there was nothing left except the numbness from the pain, and the acceptance that seemed to be part of her lunacy.

After awhile she decided to have a little stroll inside his house. It would kill her time more effectively rather than sitting around on the couch, letting her mind wander to the unwanted thoughts that agitated her even more. Whatever happened between her and Lucas was never part of her agenda. It was supposed to be wrong, but now she saw it as the only right thing to do because resistance never brought any positive result to her.

She circled the living room slowly, trying to focus her mind to the surroundings as much as possible. The area was pretty much deserted as if he had never been around when he didn't need to. The couch probably being used when she came by, but she doubted he ever visited the living room again when she wasn't there.

She continued her tour to the kitchen. He didn't seem to use it often as she could see the utensils still tucked in the place where they were being put in the first place for the display of the new house in Terra Nova. Every unit in the colony had the same structure and interior, and therefore she was very familiar with these details.

She surveyed other areas and stopped in a particular spot where she felt her curiosity being held since the first time she walked into his house. She held the handle gingerly and surprised as the door creaked open by the slightest shove from her hand. She quickly stopped the movement of the door, hiding herself from the sight before her. A rush of guilt started to creep beneath her skin. It didn't feel right to invade his privacy but she couldn't seem to hold the urge to push the door further.

Finally she took a deep breath and loosened her grip on the handle, letting the door swung open by itself and revealed the inside abruptly for her eyes. She stood there, pulling herself off from reality as the wave of pain struck her brutally with an unbearable truth that left her with nothing but emptiness and a hollowed soul.

* * *

><p>Lucas walked silently along the road with agitated expression written all over his face. His day began with Malcolm's urgent call in the morning, leaving him with no other choice but to leave Skye alone in his house at the most critical time of his mission to get the calculations done.<p>

His deal with Mira had been sealed with an agreement to get everything on set in a week, which was a very short period of time for him to finalize the last equation on the formula he assembled to reopen the portal. It wasn't easy to find the right calculation, as once the portal being shut, he had to recalculate everything from the beginning, finding the accurate amount of fracture to get the time realm opened at the exact position.

He had finally managed to get the right calculation after several errors and failures, but then another problem struck him. He thought the little invention of the device he made to get in touch with Mira would solve his relentless nightmare but it had made the situation became worse. Now he didn't have much time to finish everything. He would be going before he could finish the calculation inside The Eye. The worse would be refining the work without the help from the most up to date device in the colony. And that was a huge disappointment as it was part of his plan in the first place to let himself being tortured under his precious father's domain.

His mind wandered back to Skye and he couldn't help but feel a little leap of excitement dawned inside him at the thought of her. It was not good idea to leave her unattended as anything could happen when a realization came to her that she had obtained the freedom to rove around his house. It would be the least of his concern if he didn't have this uncanny mission weighing on his shoulders, pushing him to do what he thought would be the best to get the unfinished revenge for the mighty Commander. But it was his life, his ambition, his future, and he couldn't turn away as it was being set for him since he was 14 years old.

He took a little sprint as he saw the destination in front of him. The air felt heavy as he tried to suppress the agonizing fear on his chest. He hoped to see her lying on the couch, untouched and unharmed in her own oblivion. But he felt a wave of dread washed over him as he turned the handle and pushed the door, only to find the last thread of hope shattered in front of his eyes when he saw the couch was empty.

* * *

><p>Her body trembled frantically as she traced the delicate handwriting beneath her fingertips. Her thoughts were spinning in a raging storm, breaking every last piece of her sanity as she tried to deprive the vivid nightmare that lied barely before her.<p>

Her breath caught in her throat as her hands settled on the shimmering device on the table. The surface glinted from the reflection of the sun shone through the small window on the corner of the room, showing its heavy presence and authority that seemed to be visible around it, emanating the power buried in the inside. A painful fact dawned on her as she held the device in her hands, realizing it was her foolishness to fall into this macabre act of his twisted mind.

She couldn't believe that she had let herself swayed by his poisonous charm. The situation had been turned upside down as she stood there, eyes staring emptily to the horrendous sight in front of her. The sweet promises and beautiful words crumbled to her feet, knowing that they had been a lie all along. He had used her in every possible way he could, shredding her barrier until she was laid open with nothing to hide anymore. She had surrendered to him, trusting him with her heart, believing that he had changed completely to a sane man. But now she knew the truth. It was far from what she had expected.

The damage was beyond repair. She was broken until there was nothing left of her to be preserved. Her feet glued into her position, couldn't find the ability to move as the numbness spread across her entire body. Her hand found the strength to open the drawer underneath the table. It was just an impulsive gesture as her brain was already disconnected from her body, leaving her paralyzed and dying in the inside. Her eyes caught an object hidden beneath the crumpled papers and she took it gingerly in her hand. The least she could do was to protect whatever she had left.

She closed her eyes and clutched the object tightly with her fingers, releasing the tension and pain through her grip with all her strength until her knuckles turned white. Sweats appeared across her forehead as the tears started to prick her eyes. Her heart raced in her chest as she heard the footsteps echoed on the walls around her. And before she knew it, she had turned around and aimed the object in her hands at him.

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt was a panic coursing through his veins. He tried to calm himself down and think of a possible alternative beside her exploration around the house. It was too quiet to decipher the situation. There was no sign of her anywhere and it agitated him even more.<p>

His mind scattered into a mess as he took a tentative steps towards his room. The empty hope that came from his silent prayer was overbearing as he finally stood by the door, realizing it was too late to turn the situation around.

His body froze as he saw her tensed at his presence and spun around, holding a gun straightly to his chest with her trembling hands.

* * *

><p>"I won't hurt you." His voice sounded foreign in her ear. It didn't match with the fact that he was an absolute liar, a demon in the inside. He took a few steps towards her as she hooked her finger to the trigger at the base of the gun. "Take another step and I will not hesitate to pull the trigger on you!" She shouted hysterically. Her eyes dilated with anger, sorrow, and fear.<p>

"Skye." He tried to reason with her but she took a step forward and pressed the tip of the gun to his chest. "Stay where you are, Lucas! Don't make me do this!" Her voice broke to a screaming mess as tears streaming down her cheeks. Lucas reached out to touch her but she jerked backwards until she stumbled to the ground.

"Don't touch me, you bastard! You're such a sick, pathetic, liar!" She tried to hold her gun firmly but found it hard with her body shaking furiously from the pent-up emotions inside her. Lucas held his gaze on her emptily. There were no words came out from his mouth as she was cradling herself on the floor, screaming and writhing in endless pain.

"I didn't have any other choice." He finally spoke after a long agonizing pause between them. She was still sobbing on the floor, couldn't process his words in her mind. "My mother's debt hasn't been repaid. It will only be fulfilled once he's already on his deathbed, begging for my mercy." She looked up to him with disgust scorching from her eyes. "You're sick, Lucas! And I was the fool who believed every words you said!" She tried to stand up but failed at her own attempt, finding her feet were completely paralyzed.

Lucas kneeled in front of her, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I said I'm sorry." He murmured inaudibly, finding his words would never have an effect on her anymore as she spat back everything he said. She found her strength and ran her hand straight across his face. He was stunned by the sudden attack and felt his cheek throbbing as the wave of pain struck him. "I hate you." She muttered through her gritted teeth, finding it hard to let the words spilled from her mouth when her heart still screamed the other way around.

She was about to stand up when Lucas caught her arms and pinned her to the floor. She was thrashing beneath him, trying to get herself free from his iron grip around her. "Where do you think you're going? Don't ever think you can get out from this mess you've made on yourself." He whispered threateningly to her. His affection had turned into a sadistic glare. She couldn't find the warmth in his eyes. It was being replaced by the renewed hunger for the mindless ambition of his future.

She felt the fear started to run down her spine. In an instant her mind tried to think of a way to escape, and her eyes searching frantically for the gun that was left on the floor beside her, but she couldn't reach it as his hands were still pinning her firmly in place.

She felt Lucas' grip loosened on her and she took it as a chance to get away from him. She sat up quickly and shoved him as hard as she could until he stumbled slightly to the back, giving her room to breathe and grabbed the gun from the floor. She managed to get on her feet just in time he gripped her legs and threw her to the desk. She fell hardly on the top of the desk, feeling the edge of the communicating device piercing through her back. She tried to sit up but felt a painful stab on her back from where the device wounded her. She reached out to touch it and felt a warm liquid started to trickle from the wound.

Before she could get into her next step, Lucas came into view and hovered above her. There was a trace of worry and guilt in his manic eyes but it was quickly disappeared as she took a fistful of papers in her hand and threw them right at his face. She slid down and crawled beneath him, quickly taking the gun back in her hands and aimed it at him before he yanked it from her and tossed it roughly to the floor.

"You can't keep playing your game on me, Skye. You will never win." He murmured darkly. She felt her body shivered at his words as he trapped her between his arms on the floor. His gaze locked tight with hers. "I wish we were not in this kind of situation." His voice faltered. " But you leave me no choice, Bucket. You've ruined everything." Her mind snapped back to reality and she took an impulsive gesture by reaching over him and grabbed a sharp object that she had been eyeing on since she came to the room.

She stabbed him without hesitation and he cried out in pain as the little blade from the paper knife hit his shoulder. For a moment she had time to escape, to run from the eerie nightmare and hoping she would wake up, safe and warm in his embrace. But it was too late, as she sprinted through the door, she felt a sudden blow hitting her back violently, throwing her right to the wall and sagged to the floor. Her vision became blurry and she couldn't breathe. Her ribs were aching every time she tried to fill her burned lungs with air. She rested her head on the floor as reality started to slip away from her grasp.

The last thing she remembered was the excruciating pain that didn't come from the physical torment, but it came from the utter realization of pure betrayal.

And finally everything went black.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry. I never intended to make a happy love story for them. :'(<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Broken

**A/N: **I'm back! For another angsty and heart wrenching chapter. :(

For the next chapters to come, there will be lots of dramatic things happen in this story. So brace yourself and enjoy the bumpy ride because I'm not going to play nice with Lucket at all (even though it aches me in the inside. It really does!). Also there will be some song inspirations that I used as a prompt. It's a little fun challenge for me and it really helped me set up the mood for the story. For this chapter, I used: _It Will Rain_ by _Bruno Mars. _So if some of you guys haven't heard it, I recommended to hear the song. It's really good. ;)

I've also made a oneshot fic as a companion for this story. The title is _**Charade.** _It's the continuation of Skye's flashback in chapter 2. So if you guys want to know how she managed to persuade Lucas to give Josh his freedom, go ahead and read it. Don't forget to leave your reviews after that!

And last but not least, the reviews for this story are very uplifting and I was so happy to get a lot of feedbacks from my previous chapter. So, thank you so much! I really appreciate it. :)

Enjoy! *fingerscrossed* *again*

**Disclaimer: **None of these are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Broken<strong>

She was floating on murky water, swaying as the current took her deeper into the darkness. She was waiting, yearning for death to take her over. The emptiness in the inside tormented her soul, ripping apart every last trace of her existence. She was nothing.

She let herself being drifted, going on and on as far as the current took her away. She didn't care anymore. For a moment she found her little paradise among the infinite depth of the water around her. She began to drown as she let go of her grip from reality. If she could stay in that moment forever, she would endure it. The sacrifice she made was nothing compared to the pain she felt coursing through her entire body.

It was better to feel this way. The numbness was a precious gift that would bring her to a sense of serenity. There was nothing left for her to feel anymore. The damage was permanent. No need to hope for the hopelessness. No need to beg for the impossibility. There was only her, alone and broken in her own little world.

There was a sudden pull, lifting her up from the water and the dull pain slowly began to resurface, trying to regain its control over her body. She screamed to the top of her lungs, kicking and thrashing with all her strength to prevent herself from being pulled away by the tangible reality in front of her, so close she could feel it scraping against her skin.

The pull was getting stronger and she couldn't hold it much longer. The cool breeze started to tease her skin and the smell of fresh air filled her thoroughly, reviving the dread and sorrow from within. Her eyelids fluttered open, absorbing the scenery with horrid expression written all over her weary face. She wanted to scream, but her throat felt dry and coarse. Her body trembled with the excruciating pain on her back, coursing its way to her stomach until she couldn't breathe.

She could feel a movement from her side and turned slowly to see him standing just a few inches from her grasp, looking at her as if she was a worthless piece of broken porcelain in his dark eyes. "You're awake." His voice filled with disgust towards her crumpled body, resulting a sudden twinge of pain stabbing on her chest.

He sat down on the edge of the cot and slid his hand across her abdomen, lifting her shirt abruptly without hesitation. His fingers traced her bruised skin and she winced as he touched the tender spot of her flesh. "It's not completely healed yet. I have to give you another dose of painkiller and medicated ointment for the bruise." He sounded distant and untouchable. The despising look in his eyes melted into a vulnerability that seemed so out of place, didn't match to the tone he used on her earlier.

Confusion dawned on her face as she tried to decipher the situation in her mind. A sudden taste of bitterness flooded her tongue as she regained the strength to pull herself up and dragged her palm across his face with the last shred of her torn dignity. The throbbing ache on her body prevented her from moving any further and she fell to the cot violently, writhing in agony as the pain burst through her system, locking her into place without mercy.

She found her voice back as she cried hopelessly beneath him, letting out the pent-up emotions she had in the inside. He sat unyieldingly beside her, eyes bored to the distance as he tried to deprive the raging waves of anger and affliction in his chest. The tingling sensation where her palm met his skin brought a new revelation to his mind, pulling him back to reality as he stood up and walked away from her, resisting the urge to turn around and held her in his embrace.

Everything had come to an end. He could see the end of the road lying on the edge of the horizon. His dark days had become a reminiscent of the past. Just a few steps away and he would gain the utter glory in the palm of his hands. Nothing in this world would change his mind, not even _her._

He sat lazily on the chair. His back was facing her as he drowned himself back to the unfinished work before him. It had been too late when he pulled the trigger on her. His mind broke into a mess as he let the gun fell from his grip and caught up to her limp body on the floor. At that moment he realized there was no time to spend another minute in that wretched place as he scrambled to pick up everything he needed and made his way out of the gates as quickly as he could.

His devious plan to stay inside the colony had brought a major setback to his mission. It had done nothing but adding more burden on his shoulders. He didn't expect this to have a further complication, especially when it came to the matter of his heart. She had been the phantom of his soul, haunting him with the unexplainable feelings that led him to the edge of the destruction of his lifetime ambition. Never again she would be the one to drag him away from the destiny that had been waiting on the other side of the door. It was too palpable to be touched, too clear to be seen. He shouldn't have any more doubts for it, and yet he was there, eyeing the calculations in front of him while his mind was completely occupied by her.

Her raspy voice echoed in the empty space around them, dragging his focus back to her in an instant. "Why?" The word flowed swiftly from her mouth, resulting a sudden throb on his chest as he realized there was no definite answer to her blunt question. "Why!" She yelled in agony, demanding an answer from his stoic figure. He remained silent as the dead of the night outside the door, letting the word repeated over and over again by her until she burst into a screaming mess behind him.

He stood up roughly, letting the papers fell from his grasp and took a few steps towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard until she looked up to him with tears overflowed in her hollow eyes. "What do you want from me, Skye! I have no other choice but to bring you along into this hell. Like it or not, you're part of this now. And there's nothing you can do about it. So shut your mouth and deal with it!"

She thrashed in his grasp, ignoring the pulsating pain on her back as she shoved him with all her strength. He backed out eventually and let her fell to the ground by his sudden movement, towering above her fragile body as she crawled to get herself on her feet.

Finally the conscience won over his rational thoughts as he leaned down and scooped her in his arms, laying her back down to the cot and put a pressure on her arms, trying to keep her stay into place. "Stay still. Your movement will open up the wounds on your back." She writhed against him, trying to free herself from his grip. "Why do you care?" she spat at him, eyes burning with rage and hatred towards his disheveled figure in front of her. His face darkened by her question, trying to register it in his mind as he stood up and turned away from her, unable to look into her pained gaze anymore.

"Why do you care, Lucas? Why!" She shouted at him, sitting up to wrap herself in her arms. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the anger that was starting to build up inside him. "Answer me!" she demanded. He turned around and shot her a hard glare. "There's no answer to that, Bucket. End of discussion."

He was about to walk away when suddenly she stood up and crushed her body to his. Her hand grabbed the cold metal object from his back pocket before aiming its tip to her head. Lucas stared at her in horror as her finger moved to the trigger, readied herself to pull it at any time as she pleased.

"Drop that gun, Bucket." He warned her, lifting his hand to stop her from taking the rash decision that would only complicate the situation even more. She staggered backwards, tightening her grip around the handle as he took another step towards her, trying to show his authority upon her even though he knew he was failing.

"Drop it!" he shouted this time, unable to hold his anger anymore, and yet restraining himself from the urge to hurt her again. "I won't." Her voice quivered as she hooked her finger deeper to the crook of the trigger. "I won't until you tell me the truth, Lucas." Her face was stoic even though river of tears streaming down her dampened cheeks. She felt sick with the endless battle inside her. She felt sick with the betrayal that had cut her deep to the very core of her sanity. She had to end this. There was nothing else she could do to convince him if she wanted to peel the truth out from his skin. She didn't know why she did it. Why she still wanted his confession after all the scars he'd etched on her broken soul.

Lucas held his gaze at her for a moment before reaching out to grab her wrist and twisted it in his grip. Her finger locked tight to the trigger and a firing blow shuddered the entire room. The gun fell from her hand as he yanked her roughly until she could feel her flesh bruised by his torment. He leaned over until their faces were just inches from each other. "If you think, that bold action of yours would convince me to spill the answer on you, then you should feel sorry for yourself, because you're wrong." He threw her arm away from his grasp and took the gun from the floor. "Just keep that in mind, Bucket. And I'm sure we can handle this situation in peace."

She swallowed thickly as he lifted her chin with his fingers, caressing her cheek lightly with the back of his hand before retreating from her sight. She gritted her teeth, unable to cope with the unbearable feelings inside her. She was worth nothing more than his little pawn, being manipulated by the mixed up emotions he had built on her with his foul affection and deceitful manner. He had made her tossed and turned in the inside, bringing her to the state of restlessness with his dark charm. The new form of hatred started to lance through her skin, wrapping her tight as she shot a distasteful glare at him.

"Take me home." She chided, eyes burning with rage once she noticed her unfamiliar surroundings. He had settled himself on the wooden chair when she threw a quick glance to the empty space around her. Her heart sank as she slumped to the floor with her dying hope on the verge of falling into the dark abyss beneath her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Bucket. You've known too much about my plan and there's no way I will let you go that easily. Dear old dad must've figured out about this by now, and if I left you alone back there, it would be easier for him to make a conclusion about my betrayal." He smiled to her wryly. "Besides, I felt bad that I had to shoot you with the sonic gun. You were trying to escape and it was an impulsive gesture to prevent you from leaving. So I had no other choice but to bring you with me."

She stared at him blankly, trying to process his words in her mind. It felt so surreal she thought it was just a vivid nightmare that would disappear once she opened her eyes. But she couldn't deny the blunt truth that lay explicitly before her. She was hopeless. There was no way to escape from him anymore. He owned her, completely and utterly clutching her body and soul in his wicked embrace.

Her body sank to the ground, unable to hold the agonizing pain that was starting to resurface through her entire system. Her vision became blurry as pearls of sweat appeared across her forehead. She knew the darkness would take her over once again and she let herself sank deeper into unconsciousness as she saw him hovered above her, calling her name over and over until she was drowned completely in oblivion.

* * *

><p>Taylor slammed his fist to the table, unable to cope with the reality that had struck him with unbearable pain shooting over his entire body. The news had spread quickly around the colony and he couldn't prevent it from happening, as it was too visible to be shunned away from the public eye.<p>

Disgrace and humiliation enfolded him tightly until he couldn't breathe. Yet he fell into his son's devious trap once again, and this time there were no excuses to his utter surrender. He thought the rescue mission he gave for him was an act of redemption that would lead him away from his dark past. But he had used the advantage as a weapon to strike back to the colony, and there was nothing he could do to turn the situation around because the realization dawned on him when everything was already engulfed by the fire, burning to ashes and left him with nothing to hold on to.

"Sir" Jim's voice regained his attention back to his surroundings. "There was no sign of him anywhere around the perimeter. He also took one of the rovers with him from the east side of the gate. Apparently he knew the weak spot around Terra Nova. We tried to track him but eventually he must've figured out the device and disabled it immediately because we couldn't get the signal from the rover." Jim paused for a moment, trying to read the troubled expression on Taylor's face. "That's what we have for now, Sir. We're going to keep the soldiers patrolling around the colony, just to keep everything under control."

He hesitated before handing the object in his hand to Taylor. "I've personally investigated his house and found this." Taylor took the object gingerly and laid it on the table. "I believe it was hers. She disappeared at the same time he did."

Taylor sighed in exasperation before turning his gaze on Jim. "She trusted him. The last time I talked to her we had an argument about Lucas. She believed that he'd changed for good whereas I doubted his sincerity about the whole amnesiac issue he had. Apparently I was right."

He sat on the edge of the table, eyes boring to the distance. "He took the device with him as well. I've underestimated his ability to manipulate people. I was also being deceived by him, thinking that maybe I might've had a chance to fix our broken relationship by giving him a second chance. And now it's too late to realize that I've made a fatal decision when I granted Skye's request to search for him and brought him back to Terra Nova."

"Do you think this could be a trap he set to keep our guards down?" Jim noted, trying to look into the inevitable possibility. Taylor shook his head vehemently. "No. Lucas is a very precise man. He knows what he's doing. If he had contacted the Sixers, he wouldn't make a plan to infiltrate Terra Nova blindly. They don't have the strength to get back into the battlefield yet. We still have time to regain our forces before the time comes for us to fight back. For now our only concern is to find them. They are probably heading to the Badlands to discuss the reopening of the portal to 2149."

He stood up and nodded at Jim's direction. "Gather the troops immediately. We're leaving tonight." He finally spoke after a brief silence between them. Jim studied his expression, but Taylor was solemn and content. No trace of doubts and setbacks in his eyes as he spoke. He was ready for this, to face the darkest part of his life once again. He had to face his own son, just like the old times.

* * *

><p>Skye opened her eyes to find herself back on the cot, with a blanket tucked neatly around her. She sat up slowly and found no restrains from her body. The rain poured heavily outside and she shivered slightly as the cool breeze grazing through her skin.<p>

She wandered her gaze across the entire space and found his figure slumping on the table littered with papers of his work. She stood up and made her way to the little balcony on the other side of the room, letting herself drenched in the pouring rain as she stepped into the opened space. The thick foliage worked as a canopy above her, giving away a revelation to her that it was not just an ordinary shelter. It was an abandoned Sixers camp.

She could see it by the way she was hidden among the thickness of the leaves around her. They gave an extra shield to cover the place from the naked eye. She was sure this place had been built on a higher ground, which was in this case up in the tree. It was one of the characteristics of the Sixers' domain, which she didn't feel proud for knowing the little details of their life from her experience as a Sixer mole.

She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the darkness and hoping she would get a better picture of where she was at that moment. But the night had engulfed everything from her sight, and with the pouring rain, it distorted her vision even more. She went back to the room and found him still resting on the table. His weary face seemed peaceful as he floated in deep state of unconsciousness and she had to suppress the sudden urge to touch him.

The pain and hatred flooding her chest when she knew it had all been a lie. The relationship they had was based on his mindless ambition to get the unfinished revenge on his father. For what reason she didn't know, but she was sure it wouldn't be a rational idea because he was a delusional bastard with idealistic thoughts in his screwed up mind.

She should've despised him, and yet the desire was still visible inside her, tugging her every time she tried to turn away from him. Her mind still lingered on his touch, feeling the emptiness on her lips as she yearned to be filled with his warmth.

Her hands clenched into fists as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. No. She hated him. He was the demon that had been gnawing her from the inside, taking her bit by bit until she was left with nothing but an eternal pain and scars that were too deep to be healed even as the time passed by.

A realization dawned on her when she saw an opportunity came into the picture. It was a perfect time to make an escape.

Her heart raced on her chest when the idea became visible in her mind. She took a few steps towards him, eyeing on the gun that was left unattended on the table. She was about to grab it when she saw him stirred in his sleep, cringing her into place as she held her breath, anticipating for the worse to come if he opened his eyes and saw her there, just a few inches away from her freedom. He was back to his calm state and without even thinking twice, she snatched the object away before putting it securely in her pocket.

She rushed to the small stairs on the corner of the room and took a last glance at him before descended herself to the ground.

She fought for this. It hadn't been easy to take a step further when she saw him disappeared from her sight, silently letting out her last goodbye at him before she ran towards the pouring rain once again, drenching wet in the darkness of the night sky.

The air felt humid and dense as she trudged through the thick foliage that was scraping her skin instantly with its vines and thorns. She knew there would be a price to pay for her freedom, and she wouldn't trade it with anything, even though her heart screamed the other way around.

Her thoughts were clouded with anguish and sorrow, but they didn't stop her feet from moving further. Tears started to fall from her eyes, melting away with the rain as they rolled down on her cheeks. Finally she closed her eyes, kneeling down and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for her to carry all the burdens on her shoulders. The thought of him had left her tormented with the ongoing battles inside her. She wanted to be free, to forget everything and moved on, as if what they had never existed. But she couldn't.

She was about to turn away, to forget her intention in the first place and tried to accept whatever destiny had in store for her when she saw the answer loomed in the dark. Slowly, she approached it, letting her fingers traced the solid surface, and quickly realizing that she had chosen the right path all along.

As fast as a lightning, she scrambled to the driver seat, punching some key codes onto the small panel under the dashboard while hoping it would somehow start up the engine and she let out a sigh of relieve as it roared into life beneath her fingertips. There was no doubt that Lucas had managed to bring her this far with the rover, and she had to thank his brilliant mind for it.

She gripped the steering wheel in her hands, taking a deep breath before hitting the pedal and made her way deeper into the jungle, leaving the doubtful thoughts behind her. And for the first time ever in her entire life, she felt free.

* * *

><p>Another cliffy moment? Yes.. Don't forget to leave your review! Thanks guys and 'til next time!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Lost

**A/N: **Hey everyone! First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long hiatus that has been going on for 2 months. Real life has been crazy lately with final assessments from uni and I've tried my best to write between the hectic hours but still it was not enough for me to complete the whole chapter because I couldn't put my thoughts entirely to it. And as the holiday came into the picture, I was occupied with lots of events so basically there was no room for me to sit down and write and I felt so bad for putting this story on hold for so long. So, I'm really sorry for the long wait but thank you so much for sticking up with me this whole time even though I'm a slow updater. I really appreciate it, guys. Thank you!

I'd like to make a little shout out for some of my lovely readers. I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful and talented sister **tahno/makorrafangirl0304**. Thank you so much for your unwavering love and support to all of my stories. It means a lot to me, as I've never thought that I could go this far with writing and you've always managed to boost my confidence back from your uplifting words and comments. So once again, thank you so much, sizzy! I'm lucky to have a sister like you! I'd also like to thank **vaarna **for the attention and support to my stories. Thank you so much for your PM. I'm so glad that you're still waiting for my updates. I really appreciate it! To **flimmer, bitterlolly, **and **aubreee, **if you guys read this, I just want to tell you that I'm still continuing _**The Enigma. **_I'm really sorry that I couldn't update it faster but I'll try my best to write as soon as possible. I promise, and thank you for your reviews as well! To my good friend **miaparker, **thank you for your love and support to all of my stories. You're a great writer and I can't wait to see the updates on your story. Keep them coming! To **CallMeBucket **and **MissesLovaLova, **thank you for the faves and alerts on _**Backfired **_and _**The Enigma. **_I'm happy to know that you guys love both of my stories.

And before I wrap things up, this chapter was inspired by _Breathe Me – Sia. _Hope you guys will enjoy this one and as usual, reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you so much and happy holidays! :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Terra Nova and the characters. No copyright and infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Lost<strong>

The road was damp and slippery as she trudged through the thickness of the jungle. Light rain poured over her windshield, blurring her vision even more with the traces of tears that were still lingering in her eyes. She quickly wiped the little droplets of water running down her cheeks, slamming her palm to the steering wheel every time his face came into the picture.

It had been 2 hours since she departed for her freedom but the result was not as good as she expected. As she drove the rover through the rough road in front of her, she began to realize that she had no exact direction of where she had to go. She kept hitting the pedal with a full speed, bumping into trees and thick foliage without further considerations as her mind was already disconnected from her body.

The numbness she felt from the throbbing ache on her back was nothing compared to the pain she felt in the inside. As much as she wanted to convince herself that she had made the right decision, there was still a little twinge of regret on what she had done to protect herself from the explicit truth before her. She couldn't deny the strong desire to hit the break and turned around, breaching her rational thoughts and ran back into the arms of the devil. It was too strong to be ignored, too painful to be endured.

She knew it was wrong, a sense of lunacy that had no bright side even if she tried to look at it from a different angle. But she couldn't seem to get away from the phantom of his presence hovering above her, manipulating her body and soul until she absentmindedly swerved the rover to the side and hit the break pedal with all her strength, crashing the rear of the vehicle to the nearest tree.

She gripped the steering wheel hard as her breathing became erratic from the sudden impact, paralyzing her for a moment before she slowly opened her eyes and let out a faint sob that had been sealed tightly in the inside. She lifted her legs and wrapped herself in her arms, biting her lip harshly as she tried to hold back the tears that kept falling from her eyes. She grabbed her hair tightly in her fists, screaming in agony as the pain became more and more tangible by the second, taking over her entire body until she couldn't feel anything else except the hammering ache on her chest. She felt weak, broken, and lost.

Her mind was immediately consumed by the only obstacle that had held her firmly into place, destroying her walls in one blow and left her with nothing but the crumbling ruins of her beat up soul. She couldn't take it anymore as she slammed her head to the corrugated window on her side, letting the sound of the rain swallowed her cries of pain and sorrow. The thought of him was overbearing until she couldn't breathe, plunging her into a brief moment in oblivion. She shivered frantically as if his dark eyes were piercing through her skin, tearing her apart piece by piece without a tint of clemency.

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was the rain poured heavily on the glass window in front of her. She slumped back to the seat and wrapped herself tighter in her own embrace when she felt the cool breeze seeping through her exposed flesh. She wiped the last trace of tears on her cheek with the back of her hand, trying to pull herself back together even when she felt like the whole world had landed upon her shoulders, weighing her down until she didn't have any other choice but to bear the heavy burden with the last thread of strength she had in her fragile grasp.

She shifted slightly to get a better look on her surroundings. The night had swallowed everything from eyesight and she leaned down to grab an emergency flashlight from the bottom of the seat. She turned on the light and let her weary eyes adjusted to the brightness, trying to regain her focus back to reality. She opened the door and let her feet touched the wet soil beneath her, soaking her skin to the muddy ground as she walked around the rover, trying to recall the location from her memory. At a moment she was lost in her own world, forgetting the danger that might be lurking in the darkness, waiting for the opportunity to strike an attack on her.

She was unguarded and vulnerable, wandering absentmindedly with a clouded mind as she circled the vehicle, letting out a long sigh when the fear started to overcome her sanity. Suddenly her body tensed, eyes flickering to the surroundings as she heard a faint growl in the distance. Her breath caught in her throat as she moved in an excruciating pace, trying to get herself back into the rover. She could feel the sudden change in the atmosphere around her as she closed the door and punched the code with trembling fingers. Her breathing became ragged and her eyes filled with tears as she felt the engine roared to life. She pushed the pedal with all her strength, listening to the grinding sound of the wheels against the damp soil when she began to scream hysterically as she realized that the mud had disabled the rubbery surface of the wheel to drag the vehicle away from its position.

"No, please, no!" She screamed, tears flowing swiftly from her swollen eyes as she repeatedly hitting the pedal with her dying hope, realizing there was no way she could escape from the blatant reality in front of her. With the last piece of faith in her grasp, she took the gun from her pocket and held it tightly in her hand, leaning further to the seat as she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the pouring rain outside the little space that gave her a sense of protection even though she knew she was just fooling herself with the false thought in her mind.

* * *

><p>He woke up with a jolt as he heard the sound of dripping water against the wooden structure of the shelter. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his focus as his mind drifted to the place he despised the most and yet he didn't have the power to resist it. He stood up and spun around, only to find the cot was empty. His brain went haywire as he strode towards the cot and yanked the covers away, running his hands through his hair with frustration as he realized that she was gone.<p>

He walked back to his desk, swiping the cluttered papers roughly and let them fell to the ground. He cursed at the situation, at the fact that she had managed to escape from him. He felt disgraced, humiliated, and on top of everything, he felt the twinge of pain on his chest at the thought of her being out there, injured and alone.

For a moment he stood silently among the mess of scattered papers around him, thinking about how sick he was for letting himself fell into the same hole all over again. He was trapped between the narrow walls, pinning him into place until he didn't have any other choice but to accept the fact that she had managed to push through his barrier and dwelled deeply inside him, taking every part of his sanity.

His hands clenched into fists as he tried to hold back the anger that was starting to crawl underneath his skin. And before he could stop himself, he moved his feet towards the direction of the stairs in front of him. He was immediately drenched in agony as he walked into the heavy rain, finding himself trudging through the darkness with mixed up emotions harboring on his chest.

He didn't know why he did this, the unexplainable and ludicrous situation that he had to bear before he could taste the sweetness of his victory. What he did was beyond the rationality of his screwed up mind, tossing him to the side of the line where he didn't have the power to drag himself away from the waves of pain that gnawed him slowly until he couldn't breathe. The heaviness on his feet was the evidence of how weak he was on the face of reality, as he trudged through the darkness of the night he couldn't seem to hold himself from the urge to move forward, swallowing his pride and dignity just for the sake of her safety.

Every step he took was a defeat for him, realizing he might not get the chance to see her again. Every bruise he endured was a torment for him, facing the blunt fact that he was searching for her not because he had to, but because he wanted to.

He screamed for her in the inside, and yet his face remained stoic as if the whole situation was already in his mind all along. The pretension filled the air around him, emanating the rage that had infused with the undeniable pain and sorrow. The darkness had provided a place to hide the real battle that was burning inside him, tearing him apart piece by piece until he was left with nothing else except for the deep gash that etched permanently on his soul. The fire had slowly faded away as his hope burned into ashes. He was lost.

* * *

><p>The thud of her heart was increasing as the minute passed by. The excruciating silence had chilled her to the bone and she couldn't stand another minute of wondering if she would be able to escape from this horrendous place. She shifted slowly to get a better look from her position, eyeing warily towards the foggy window in front of her to make sure that she was safe. The sound she heard a moment ago was not just an act of hallucination. She was sure of it, and she cursed herself for being too caught up with her own thoughts, leaving the chance for a different threat to join into her little world of misery.<p>

Once she felt her surroundings was too quiet to decipher the situation, she quickly sat up and punched the code one more time, silently praying for a miracle that she could get away from the area as fast as possible. She knew there was not much time. The chance for her to escape was getting thinner by the second, and she could feel her heart pounded erratically as the engine roared back to life, hitting the pedal as hard as she could before a sudden blow hit the side of the rover, sending her right to the corrugated window with a massive force. A sharp pain spread across her back as she screamed in horror, realizing that her time was up. She held her breath as she could feel the presence of uninvited companies around her, pushing her to the edge until she lost her focus and aimed the gun carelessly on the small space between the corrugated bars of the window, pulling the trigger frantically as her fear came into the picture.

She heard a loud roar coming from her side and she felt another push from the back of the rover. She was being surrounded, and she knew the only way for her to survive was to accept whatever fate had in store for her. With the remnants of her strength, she sat up and closed her eyes. Her thoughts wandered to the people she loved, holding them tightly in her empty embrace for the last time as tears started to flow swiftly on her cheeks. She whispered a silent goodbye, hoping that somehow they could hear her from the distance. She would never get the chance to see another sunlight in the morning, the cool breeze of fresh air on her skin. The only place for her now was her doom in this darkness that had came knocking on her door.

And as another force hit the side of the rover, she could feel the whole world crumbled before her. She screamed in pain as the rover toppled to the side, crashing her violently to the ground. Her vision became blurry when she heard a loud bang and a heavy object fell on top of her body, pinning her into place as she tried to breathe the minimal amount of air from around her. The pain quickly spread across her entire body as tears flowed from her eyes, embracing the torment that lay upon her mercilessly. Reality started to slip away as her eyelids began to droop, sinking into the darkness as his name whispered obliviously through her lips. _Lucas..._

* * *

><p>"No sign of them yet, sir. We couldn't get the signal from the rover. It had been permanently shut down from the main system. I'm really sorry."<p>

Taylor sat stiffly as he tried to process the words in his clouded mind. He knew this would happen but still he would give his best shot to deprive the reality that stood unwaveringly before him. He gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands as the wave of pain flooded through him. It had been hours since he trudged through the density of the jungle to find the answer he was looking for but as easy as turning the palm upside down, his fear was the answer all along.

He was lost. Scavenging through the empty hope was his only choice. He would grab anything he had in his hands as long as it could give him a sense of peace in his soul. But the truth would remain the same, gripping him tight with its claws and pulling him back to the edge every time he tried to convince himself that things would eventually headed towards the right direction.

It was hard to see the light after years of dwelling in the darkness. It sounded impossible yet it was a compelling desire that kept him survived. Whatever damage he had in the past, he believed there was still a chance to restore everything back to the way it used to be. The pessimism was only the ugly mask to conceal what he felt in the inside. He was solid as stone on the outside, but deep down he was just a fragile man, whose hope had been washed away by the waves of guilt and sorrow for the destruction of his broken life. Nothing he wished more than simplicity in remnant of his days in this world. But things were not as simple as they seemed, and it always forced him to show justice over his conscience. The thought agitated him even more as he drove deeper into the jungle, realizing that what he did might end on a detour.

"Sir?" Jim's voice pulled him back to reality. "The Slashers' territory is only a few klicks away from here. We should make a turn before we trudge through their domain. It's a faster way to reach the Badlands if you want to take the risk but I don't think it's a good idea if you do it in the middle of the night." Taylor shifted slightly and took a glance at him. The realization flooded back through his mind as he stared blankly to the road in front of him. He had to make a fast decision, something he despised the most in critical times like this. As the answer came into the picture, he took a deep breath and spoke with a firm tone, showing no fear and hesitation to his own words.

"We have to keep moving." He announced after a moment of silence between them. "I know it's a rash decision, but I don't want to waste a single fracture of time to find them. It would be too late by the time we reach there if we took a different direction. It's time to put things to an end. I'm tired of this game and I just want it to be over." Jim studied him before he gave a slight nod in agreement. "Whatever you need, Sir. I'm with you." He stated, resting his hand on Taylor's shoulder. Taylor gave him a firm nod and set the destination straight into the Slashers' territory. Every last trace of his weariness had been replaced with the stoicism to show that he was not affected by the fact that he was on a mission to retrieve the traitor of the colony no other than his own vengeful flesh and blood. He was ready to face whatever obstacle he had to bear, whatever danger lurked behind the darkness that provided a temporary shield to its menacing power. There would never be a detour in his vocabulary. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>The night was getting colder as he threw the last piece of wood into the fire. The rain had ceased hours ago but still he shivered under the faint moonlight cascading through the leaves above him.<p>

Lucas settled himself on the ground, listening to the sound of the jungle as his mind drifted unconsciously to her. He closed his eyes abruptly at the thought of her, clenching his fists as he realized that all he could think of was her safety over everything else he had built within him. He suddenly stood up, kicking the pile of woods in front of him with frustration as his body shuddered violently from the cold. He screamed in agony, trudging through the thick foliage without any certain direction of where he had to go. He was sick of this, the pain was too much to handle, and it had gnawed him even deeper as he continued to walk in the infinite darkness of his misery.

He was about to give up when he heard a faint growl in the distance. At a moment he stood there silently, listening to his surroundings as his heart began to pound in his chest. A new revelation flashed across his mind and suddenly with a newfound strength he ran further into the thickness of the jungle, realizing that he might be too late. Fear started to spread inside him, but he tried to push it away by focusing on the narrow road in front of him, bumping into the roughness of the nature as the fear slowly took over his rational thoughts.

Sweats appeared across his forehead as his breath became ragged and short. He screamed her name, hoping that somehow it would help him to find her. But the jungle was too quiet and the only sound he could hear was the beat of his heart hammering loudly on his chest.

He could feel his surroundings froze into place as he stumbled to the ground, staring with his hollow eyes to the scenery before him. He stood up limply and forced himself to walk towards the broken vehicle, gripping its side with his hands and pulled it with all his strength. "Skye!" He screamed her name, trying to get rid of the broken parts away as he climbed and pushed the broken door with his arm. The rover had tilted in an awkward way and he held his breath as he managed to push the door away and found her body lay hopelessly beneath him.

He screamed her name once again, pulling her body up and held her closely to him. He took her arm and pressed his fingers to her wrist, trying to find the thud of her heart as he cursed in agony, unable to grasp the reality in his scattered mind. There were cuts all over her body, and her legs were twisted in an odd angle. He let out a heavy sigh as he held her face in his hand, pushing her hair away with his trembling fingers. For a moment he was lost in the sight of her, feeling his heartbeat increased by the second every time he saw her face winced in pain.

Slowly, he got off from the rover, holding her tight in his arms as he walked staggeringly through the forest, trying to get back to the Sixers camp as fast as he could. He stumbled for a couple of times, but it didn't stop him until he reached his destination. His feet grew limp as the time passed by, slowing his pace even more with the heavy weight of her body in his arms. He fell for the third time, and he could feel his whole body trembled as he tried to hold her as close as possible.

He sat there for a moment, holding her with one arm as his hand moved to the side of her face. He bit back the pain that threatened to resurface when he saw the bruises on her skin. He swallowed thickly as he traced the lines of her features, trying to gain the answer for the heavy burden on his chest when he saw her surrendered thoroughly in his arms. But for now, he wouldn't give a damn care of how he felt. He didn't care if it was wrong. All he knew was he had to keep her safe, even if it had to cost his own life.

"Skye.." he whispered to her, caressing her cheek lightly with his fingers. "I'm sorry." He murmured inaudibly, resting his forehead on hers as the darkness took him over. He slumped to her unconsciously, letting the exhaustion overpowered him as he slowly drifted away from reality.

* * *

><p>Taylor sat silently as he drove the rover in a steady pace along the road. His mind kept thinking about how he would present himself when he found them. There was no doubt in his heart that he wished to take both of them back to Terra Nova, but still he knew better than just his blind fantasy of utopia he had in his mind. Bringing Lucas back would not solve the problem, yet it would only cause more trouble, especially when it came to the matter of his heart.<p>

He needed the time to think, to put everything in order and tried to solve it with a settled mind. But eventually his time was up when he saw what was ahead of him. His world became a blur as he swerved the rover towards the direction of the dark object in the distance. His heart clenched in his chest as it slowly came into view. It was Lucas' rover.

He stopped the rover just a few meters away from the site, waiting for any sign of Lucas or Skye as he prepared for the worst scenario that could happen. He slowly opened the door, instructing the soldiers to take their positions as he walked slowly with each heavy step towards the broken vehicle in front of him.

He laid his hand on the shredded metal and traced its rugged surface, trying clear his mind from the negative thoughts and focusing more on the fact that they were still somewhere out there, heading towards the only place he feared the most.

"They're not here, Sir." Jim stood beside Taylor and gave him a sympathetic look. "Let's just hope that they had managed to escape when the attack from the Slashers hit the rover." Taylor sighed heavily and nodded. "I'll keep my fingers crossed." He murmured before heading back to his rover. For a moment he felt a huge relieve that he found out they had survived. But another part of him was still clouded with anguish and sorrow, thinking about the possibilities of what Lucas had in his mind this time. Whatever it was, he would be prepared.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys still love this couple as much as I do. ;)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Hazy

**A/N: **Hi guys! Wow, it's been so long since I updated the story. I hope all of you are doing well, and I would like to apologize for the unexplained long hiatus that has been going on for 5 months. I want you all to know that I've never had any intention to abandon this story or any other stories that I've written because they are precious to me. So, I'd like to thank every single one of you that has been patiently waiting for my update even though my absent is intolerable. I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.

I want to dedicate this chapter to some of the readers that are so incredible in supporting my story. To **Emtheunicorn, miaparker, queenyuks, flimmer, bitterlolly, and vaarna, **you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for your endless love and support to my story. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.

So without further ado, here's a brand new chapter, Lucket lovers. This chapter was inspired by _Hazy – Rosi Goland and William Fitzsimmons. _It was also the song that inspired me to write this story in the first place. So this is quite a special chapter that I've been waiting to write for so long. Hope you guys will enjoy this and as usual, reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you and happy reading!

**underdogwriter2410**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Terra Nova and the characters. No copyrights infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Hazy<strong>

A pair of green eyes hovered above her, watching warily as she whimpered in her restless sleep. His body sat still on the side of the cot, hands balled into fists as the wave of pain came rushing through his system again, paralyzing his entire mind, body, and soul. He tried to look away, but he didn't have any power to drag his eyes even just a slightest from her figure, aching to touch her and gave the comfort that she needed.

He was a monster. No other words that could describe him for the things that he had done. He hated himself. If he could choose between life and death, he preferred to be buried alive and left this wretched world with nothing but his bitterness and sorrow. Half of his life he had suffered, mourning for the lost of her mother and scarred the innocent soul of his youth. He couldn't take back the things that had slipped from his grasp, as if a piece of porcelain had been thrown to the ground and shattered into nothingness. He could pick up the broken pieces, but it would only bled him with pain every time the tiny shard made a contact with his fragile skin.

She moaned again as his mind snapped back to reality and he had to close his eyes to prevent himself from screaming. Seeing her in so much pain had crushed him to the realm of vulnerability that he never thought existed. He was once in the same place many years ago, but he had decided that he was a changed man, a cold-blooded psychopath that had a noble mission to see his own father's downfall.

People despised him, for his dirty work and ambition. The ones that understood his ability were the ones that knew how to exploit him as if he was just a piece of machine, a worthless speck of dust in their eyes. After many years of endless torment in his weary life, finally he saw a small friction of light, which he thought the light that would lead him towards the victory, and freedom. But out of the blue, he found another source of light, the one that never ran across his twisted mind and consumed him thoroughly with a new revelation. She was his light, and even though he tried to run away from it, he couldn't deny the temptation to dwell in the warmness of her embrace. But he knew better than to fall into the desire that would only serve as an obstacle on his path. He would always try to build the walls around him, no matter how hard and painful it might be.

Another whimper escaped from Skye's lips and his eyes were quickly drawn to her, letting just a slightest bit of his conscious to gain control over his sanity. He reached out hesitantly to glide his finger over her bruised cheek, reveling in the feel of her skin beneath his touch.

It had been a treacherous journey for him to carry her back to the Sixers' camp.

He could still feel the fire burning through his muscles, tearing every bit of his last strength until he wanted to scream. The torment, the unbearable pain and sorrow gnawed him to the bone as he dragged himself through the darkness. He felt weak, and he hated himself to accept the explicit truth that he had fallen into the deep chasm of vulnerability.

As he laid her on the cot, his soul was screaming in agony. Seeing her in the light was enough to kill him mercilessly. He didn't need two bullets in his chest as he could already feel his body burned with anger and despair. She whimpered in pain, writhing as her feverish body started to glisten with sweat. His mind snapped back to reality as he heard her cry, striding the room with long steps to take a medical kit that he brought along as he executed the escape from Terra Nova.

Lucas sat on the edge of the cot, placing the kit roughly on the floor and scooped her in his arms. He took the hem of her shirt with his hands gingerly, gritting his teeth as he slid the shirt over her head with one swift move. The pain and desire flooded through him as he saw her limp body littered with wounds and bruises. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to her voice as she murmured his name. She whimpered and her body shook with shivers from her fever. Lucas knew he had to touch her, releasing the pain as quickly as possible before it got even worse than before. But he couldn't find the will to turn his head back to her, even as she cried to him in her state of unconsciousness.

Slowly, he shifted to the end of the cot, keeping his distance from her as far as he could manage and gently took the swollen foot in his hands. He touched the tender spot ever so slightly and she cried out in pain, clearly stating that the injury was worse than he thought. He cursed loudly as he grabbed the medical kit from the floor, taking a roll of white bandage and a couple of cotton pads. He quickly poured the ointment on the cotton pad and with trembling hands, he dabbed it onto the wounded area, making her scream and thrash in his grasp. "Stay still!" he yelled at her with frustration, as he didn't know how to deal with her pain. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Hesitation never existed in his vocabulary and to accept the fact that he actually had a sense of humanity scared him.

His hands balled into fists as he tried to calm the raging waves of emotion that flooded through him. He never thought it would be this hard. Tending wounds and broken bones was one of his routines from years of striving in the jungle alone. But one cry from her had successfully sent his mind into a thick haze. He couldn't move, as if his body being electrocuted and left paralyzed on the floor.

He cursed loudly and yanked himself away from her, running his hands into his hair as he turned and kneeled on the side of the cot. The internal battle gnawed him as he quickly worked on her bruises and wounds, ignoring her whimpers and cry. Every once in awhile her hand would reach him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, as if she was begging for him to stop. He tried to push down the urge to hurt her, releasing the grip on her arms when he realized that he had put so much pressure it had created new bruises on her bare skin. Violence has always been his option to solve every problem that got into his way. And to hold the demon inside him was like trying to bear a heavy boulder on his shoulders. It was not easy and but somehow he managed to keep himself steady, focusing solely on the work in front of him.

He didn't care if it was right or wrong anymore. He knew he could've left her in the jungle, but still he ran into the woods to find her when he found out that she had escaped. He tried to convince himself that it was part of the plan to finish his revenge for the Commander, but he knew better than to hide the real reason behind his effort to bring her back into his embrace.

He supposed to despise her. This woman before him, she had created too much dents on his soul. She had played him, physically and mentally, but why he still came back to her after all the betrayals that she had done to him? It must be part of his lunacy for giving her another chance again and again. Forgiveness, it was not the first choice he had in mind, and yet he had done it for many times.

As he finished wrapping the last piece of bandage on her injured foot, he dared himself to tear his gaze away from his work to see her face. She was still panting from unbearable pain that came from her entire body, but the creases on her forehead began to fade as she sighed in her sleep. Beads of sweat trickled from her forehead and Lucas took a cloth to wipe it off her weary face. He grabbed a couple of painkiller pills and shoved them gently into her mouth. She obeyed him despite her lack of consciousness, swallowing the pills one by one with the help from droplets of water that he managed to coax it through her parched lips.

For a while he sat there, staring at her bewilderedly as he watched her chest rose and fell from her steady breathing. He covered her body with a piece of thin fabric to shield her bare skin from the cold air but still she shivered under the cover, murmuring incoherent words that sounded like a plea for his comfort. He was about to leave when he heard her whispered his name. "Lucas.." she sighed deeply and cringed as another stab of pain flooded through her system. Her body shook and she cried out, pushing him over the edge as he took her face in his hand, turning it harshly towards him with anguish and frustration.

"What do you want!" He shouted at her, tightening his grip as she thrashed beneath him. "I'm sick of you. I'm sick of everything that you've done to me. You screwed me, Skye. And I shouldn't give a damn but hell, I did." He leaned further until there were only a couple of inches left between them, eyes burning with rage as he fixed his gaze on her face. "Tell me, Skye. Tell me why I should let you get under my skin after the whole thing that had happened between us. I could throw you to the Slashers if I want to. But instead of that I took you back. I don't know why I would beat the shit out of myself just to keep you safe, to keep you here with me, when I know that you're the one who has the key to my own destruction. This is all your fault!"

Lucas jerked her face away from his, running his fingers through his hair as he stood up, striding across the room towards the cluttered desk in front of him. He roughly shoved the remaining papers that were scattering on the desk, adding the mess he had made earlier. He sat down on the chair, eyes staring at the gleaming object that lay before him. His mind clouded with rage as he took the object in his hands and threw it abruptly across the room, letting it skittered on the dusty wooden floor. He didn't bother to pick it up or thought about the damage as he grabbed a paper and started to scribble some numbers and diagrams.

It was as if his mind had been disconnected from his body. His hands worked their way through rows of calculations but none of them made sense to him. But he decided to stay in the moment of emptiness for a while rather than plunging back into the misery that had drowned him deep until he couldn't breathe. He knew he had fooled himself with the fake contentment, but there was nothing else he could do when the source of haze only within an arm's reach from where he was. It could consume him in a matter of second, taking his mind and soul completely. He lost all control every time he had the desire to turn his head towards her, breaking the walls of pretension as if there was nothing to feel, nothing to bear. The internal battle was too loud to be redeemed. It was there, calling him from the darkness and pulling him towards the only thing that he avoided the most, the glimpse of humanity that he had tried to bury deep within.

Hours passed and he had managed to hold himself on the verge of a steep cliff. He could feel the waves crashing below him every time he heard her moans and whimpers. The urge was too strong for him to jump into the water, letting the coldness seeped through his skin and dwelled in the place where he could feel the numbness overcame his entire being. The series of equations that he had been working for what it felt like eternity was nothing more than shreds of paper that littered the space around him. He was dying in the inside, with the palpable torment hanging on the thin air. He constantly reminded himself to keep the focus solely on the things that he had put as the top priority, but again as his mind shifted back to reality, all he could think of was the fact that he could not stop himself from running back to square one, where there was only one person that possessed him completely and utterly.

He had no power to stop it from happening. The last thing he remembered was the burning fire inside him. The waves of emotion crashed into his system once again as he dragged his feet towards her, cursing as he yanked the thin cover that draped over her and lay down rigidly on the cot. He didn't know what has gone through his mind but the pull was too strong and he couldn't deny it anymore. Her pain had ached him, and her voice had created a thick haze that made him paralyze.

Her moans revolved around him. She whimpered his name every time she felt her body tortured with the unbearable pain. The cold air consumed her and she couldn't stop the feel of it creeping underneath her skin. She shivered as a pair of arms wrapped hesitantly around her. The warmth was quickly spreading through her body and for a moment she let out a long sigh and the knots on her muscles loosened from the friction of heat that surrounded her like a cocoon.

Lucas lay there in silence. He could feel every nerve in his body was set alight from the touch of her flesh within his arms. He slowly pulled her tighter as he felt her body shivered against the cold, hoping that somehow he could shut her up from the sounds that she made. He tried his best to convince himself that it was logical, a part of him that needed a sense of peace and it was the only thing he could do to solve the problem. It came back to the principal of an equation. Every minor detail of a problem had its own solution.

He was in the middle of trying to crack the equation. He didn't need the conscience to take over his act. It was purely physical. The way he took her in the crook of his arms, the way her head perfectly tucked under his chin. It was the way it supposed to be. She needed the warmth, and he needed the contentment. Nothing more, nothing less.

But as she shifted against him and snuggled deeper into his embrace, he couldn't stop himself from leaning over and planted a chaste kiss on her head. For a moment he had lost in the midst of the haze, forgetting the set of calculations and logics that had been running through his head as he lay there beside her. For a moment he let the haze clouded his vision, as if there was nothing but this uncontained emotion that dripped from his lips and he poured it all over her. He buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. For a moment he had let his inner desire free. He didn't give a damn to the thoughts that were screaming for him to stop.

It was madness, and yet he was there, with the whole world weighed on his shoulders, and all he cared about was the fact that she was still alive, surrendering helplessly at his mercy.

He moved his lips along the strands of her hair, reaching the destination and whispered to her softly. "You screwed me.." he murmured, tightening his grip around her waist. "I don't know how you did it, but you've consumed me, inside and out." He traced the frail skin underneath his fingertips. "You're mine now, Bucket." He closed his eyes and leaned further, touching his lips ever so slightly against her as he moved them to form the words he couldn't get himself to said it out loud, and yet was painfully true. "And I'm yours."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Hopefully new updates will be more frequent from this point. Keep your fingers crossed and 'til next time!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Bitterness

**A/N: **Hi everyone. First of all, I'd like to apologize for the "very" long hiatus and I felt really bad for "abandoning" this story for almost a year. I noticed that things have changed in Lucket fandom and I'm sad to see some of the amazing stories here are dying. I want to give a shout out to some of the writers here that I hold close to my heart, **Emtheunicorn **and** miaparker. **I've truly missed you guys and I hope you're all doing well. To the new Lucketeers out there, welcome to the fandom, and let me tell you, this little heaven sticks on me even after almost 2 years dwelling in it.

I found some interesting stories here and it had ignited that crackle of fire for Lucket love again. One of the stories that I'm reading at the moment is **You Give Love A Bad Name **by **Lucket4Ever. **I just want to say thank you for bringing me back to this fandom. It really means so much to me to be able to get back on track with writing.

To all faithful Lucket readers, hope you enjoy this little present from me. Leave me some reviews as they always push me to the right direction and keep reminding me that there's a reason for me to pursue my dream in writing. Thank you so much for your support and enjoy!

**underdogwriter2410**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Terra Nova and the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Bitterness<strong>

She was back in the murky water again, but this time she could feel the stabs of pain gnawing fiercely against her skin. She screamed, thrashed, trying to pull herself out from the misery that seemed to surround her in the depth of the water. She could feel it lurking beneath the surface, preying her as if waiting for the right time to strike the attack. She clenched her hands as the wave of pain surged through her system again, screaming to the top of her lungs when she felt herself immersed into the water. The heavy substance quickly filled her throat, making her hard to breathe.

A rush of memories came into her mind, and she tried to hold on to the pieces as if they would dissolve into nothingness. She grabbed to the one that was crashing into her mind like the currents of water around her. It was tangible, vivid as if it had ignited by the fire, and it burned through her soul. She formed the syllables from her memory with her mouth, mouthing it over and over, and somehow it had left a bitter aftertaste on her tongue. Maybe it was the water. Maybe it filled with poison. But she couldn't stop herself from repeating it, letting the bitter tang lingered in her mouth.

Her body shook in agony as the coldness pricked her skin. The pain had subsided to a dull ache and she felt herself emerged from the water and drifted aimlessly on the surface. She didn't know what had happened to her. All she could remember was the darkness of the night, and the emptiness hung heavily in her chest. She couldn't make herself remember what if felt like to be complete, to feel the warmth crawling through her veins, and knowing that she was at the right place to call it her own little haven. But she couldn't remember, and the emptiness felt even worse as she tried to dig deeper, hoping to find the answer that would fill her again with new revelation.

She felt the wave had calmed down into an eerie silence. She could feel a hard surface emerged beneath her, replacing the sway of the water with solid ground. A comforting heat spread across her body and the tense on her muscles subsided instantly. She reached out to the tangible warmth that seemed to burn brighter by the second, and she fought her way through her consciousness to be able to touch, to feel. She forced her eyelids to flutter, getting the sense of reality back into her clouded mind. She finally cracked her barrier and slowly opened her heavy eyes. The room was tilted sideways as she was lying on her side, facing to the greenery outside. It took a couple of minutes before she regained her senses and recognized the place. A twinge of pain swirled in pit of her stomach as she realized that she was not in Terra Nova. She fought back the tears that had threatened to spill from her eyes when she discovered another blunt reality that she was trapped in the arms of the devil.

She shivered in the warmth of his embrace, trying as best as she could not to make a significant move that would wake him up from his slumber. His arms belted firmly around her bare waist, locking her into position and she closed her eyes to keep herself from screaming. The soft breeze of his breath tickled the back of her neck and she felt a sudden urge to let out a whimper of pain that was starting to fill up her throat. She swallowed it in a silent gulp and she could feel the dryness on her mouth, coarse and papery. A soft trickle of tear rolled down her cheek and she let it fell to the mattress beneath her, dampening the area. She didn't bother to wipe it away because it was useless. She might as well just cried her eyes out until it bled and drained her body to death.

Her cry had stirred him from his sleep and he slowly regained his consciousness. His eyes stared back to the wild curls of her hair and he could feel her body shook as she let out a faint sob that was barely audible. He shifted his arms around her waist, holding her tight into his embrace as he heard her sudden gasp and she froze in place. A long stretch of silence lingered between them and none had tried to break it, as if they were trapped in an air bubble and afraid it might burst. He didn't know how to act, how to feel. It all seemed foreign to him. This new wave of feelings that were flooded inside him had not been there before. It was raw and palpable yet could not be touched. He was still in the state of denial, and his actions were purely based on instinct. It felt right to hold her this way, but he couldn't seem to register the act into his mind. It didn't fit to his logic and yet he was not forcing himself to make the sense of it.

"Why?" her silent question hummed in his ear. He lay stiffly on his side, couldn't force his brain to think of an answer and instead he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. At the moment it seemed to be the only thing he could do. He knew the question would come out sooner than later but he didn't expect to be so soon.

"Why!" she asked again, firmer this time. Her voice was coarse and sharp. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. The pain was starting to find its way through his chest and he drew in a painful breath to tamper down the ache. Her cry was enough to damage him, but her question crushed him deeply to the core of his existence. He opened his mouth, but the words caught in his throat as he felt her squirmed and tried to break herself free from his tight embrace.

"Answer me you bastard! Why!" she screamed until her lungs burned and thrashed in his arms, trying to yank herself free with no result. The pain from the wounds and bruises was forcing her limbs to stop, but she couldn't care less about her condition at the moment. She needed his answer and getting far from him as possible.

She broke down again, tears running down her swollen face as she pushed herself away from him. She could only use her upper body, as she couldn't feel her legs properly. It felt numb and misplaced. She clawed at him, leaving faint scars along his arms as she kept fighting to move away from him. Finally she dropped her head to the mattress and cried in agony, losing her energy by the second. Maybe this was his new way to kill her. Either way she had felt like she was dying.

He slowly withdrew from her, leaving her crumpled and slowly walked to his worktable. He sat down facing away from her, unable to catch a glimpse of her weary face. He ran his hands through his hair frustratingly, slamming his fists to the wooden surface with a loud thump.

"You should've let me die. Why did you come? I don't have any reason to live anymore. I'm done with this life. I'm done with you." she spat at him between her cries. He tore his gaze away from the table and stared at her with anger visible in his eyes. His pain had turned into rage and he trotted towards her, yanking her head and pulled her face towards his. Skye gasp in pain as his fingernails dug into her scalp, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you think I had a choice? You ran away and I was supposed to sit around and let you go? I can't do that, Bucket." He stared deeply into her eyes. His jade-green pupils seemed to burn with disgust and yet she found something else hidden beneath his thick façade. She tried to look away but his grip on her was too strong.

"Why?" she asked him again, needing the answer so badly it embedded daggers on her chest. "You knew I wouldn't survive out there. You knew that I would eventually get lost and beaten by the Slashers because you've disabled the navigator on the rover. I'm useless to you. I should've died. So why did you come? I prefer to be eaten by the Slashers rather than being alive and serve as your prisoner for the rest of my life." She let another droplet of tear rolled down from her eye. She was getting tired of the situation. It had drained all the energy from her and she didn't have any power to fight back.

There was a slight change in Lucas' gaze as he absorbed her words. His grip loosened and he glided his hand to her face, cupping her in his palms. His thumbs rubbed the traces of her tears and for a moment she stilled under his touch, relishing the warmth of his fingers before she went back to her senses and yanked her face away from him.

"Don't touch me." she whispered achingly. Despite her attempt to push him away he didn't move an inch from his position and instead leaning in and tucked his fingers under her chin, angling her face upwards to meet his gaze.

"I can't do that." he repeated her answer only to be welcomed by her cold stare. "I'm tired of your answer, Lucas. You didn't answer my question…" "I do" he stated firmly, looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"But it doesn't make any sense, you bastard! I'm sick of your games and I'm sick of playing as your pawn. Do me a favor and put a gun down at my head. I prefer to die rather than doing your dirty.." she was cut as Lucas closed the gap between them and latched his lips into hers forcefully. She thrashed in his grasp and he grabbed her waist, pulling her body towards his. He realized there was no turning back from this point, and he knew he was completely and utterly wrong. But at the moment it felt so right. This slight glimpse of pure bliss was intoxicating and he couldn't pull himself away from it.

She had managed to find her way into his skin and hurting her would be like pressing a knife to his own flesh. He would coax blood, and he wouldn't stop bleeding until death came knocking on his door. It would be like a suicidal act. He still couldn't believe that he would surrender into his desire and plunged deeper into the uncertain realm of impulse. But the feel of her lips against his and the way their body pressed to one another had told him a whole different story.

Unfortunately he couldn't hold on to the blissful moment forever when he felt something hard pressed across his cheek and there was a persistent throb in the aftermath. He stared blankly at her, feeling as if his soul had been ripped apart from his body.

She wiped her mouth roughly with the back of her hand as he caught a glimpse of her reddened palm. "I hate you." she scowled at him, dragging her red palm across his cheek again. And again.

She was about to run her hand to him once again when he caught her hand and enfolded it tightly in his. "Let go of me!" she screamed. He was starting to lose his patience when he suddenly pushed her shoulders towards the cot, pinning her in place.

"Would you just shut up and deal with it! I'm starting to lose my patience with you, Skye. Don't test me." he murmured through gritted teeth. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, sometimes he still withdrew to his old ways. He was screaming in the inside. He didn't want to do this but she left him no choice. She had tapped the darker side of him once again. And he fought with all of his will to tamper it down.

"Tell me why I should be here." she demanded of him, eyes trained on him defiantly. "Tell me!" she spat at him, eyes blurred with the tears. "Why wouldn't you answer me." she wailed in frustration. She brought her hands to her face, shielding him from her sight.

Lucas pulled away from her and groaned harshly, fisting his hair roughly until he could feel the burn on his scalp. He couldn't manage to spill the words to her, when he knew nothing about the truth of them. He could be fooling her, and he might be fooling himself. He didn't know exactly why she had to be there. She was right. It would be easier if he had let her die in the jungle. But he couldn't afford to loose her when he knew he had a chance of saving her. It was bounded in an endless circle and he didn't know how to break it. It would be like bombarding his pride if he had let himself out in the open to her. It was not his first option. He was still thinking of any other way to conceal what he felt in the inside while he could calm her down by giving her a valid answer.

He knew that he was dangerous for her. He was not worthy of keeping her or even pushing her to have a further relationship with him. He knew that he had to deal with this case alone, but he couldn't hide the blunt fact that she had become involved in the situation, much to his dismay. He had to somehow let her go. He would find the way even though he didn't know where to begin. Basically she was his responsibility at the moment. And he actually didn't care as long as he could have her near him, just within an arm's reach.

All of the thoughts swirled in his mind as he paced back and forth, cursing under his breath every time he was about to say something and the word stuck on his throat.

Skye had settled herself on the cot, leaning limply on the wall to support her weight. The exhaustion swept over her and she let another tear glided down her features, pooling in the blanket under her chin in a small patch of damp circle. "You should've left me.." she murmured distantly. "You should've left me.." she repeated her words over and over until her voice cracked and she buried her face into her hands.

She felt a pair of arms enfolded her tiny frame and her cheek pressed on the base of his neck. For a moment she stayed there, unable to fight the comfort she felt from his embrace. She hated herself for letting that bastard toyed with her feelings. She felt bare and drained. She had lost her will to fight, and now what was left of her was the vulnerability that oozed out from her pores. He seemed to notice that and took the opportunity, even though she didn't understand his sudden tenderness towards her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he whispered lowly, letting his hand shifted across her back, soothing her. "I couldn't believe myself either." he murmured bitterly, tasting the vile in his mouth. He leaned back to lock his gaze on her.

"I need you… to be here. With me." he pressed every word, testing every syllable in his tongue. He didn't feel the pain in his chest as he said it, and instead he felt the urge to continue. He quickly fought the next words that he was about to say, knowing it would be too much for her to handle. So he kept his composure and brought his hand towards her face, caressing her cheek tentatively, as if afraid she would break apart under his touch.

"Why?" she asked him blearily. "So you can hold me here as your prisoner because you're afraid that Taylor would find out your scheme?" She held onto his eyes, waiting for him to answer.

"I wish I could say that. It would make things easier." he finally answered after a brief pause between them. "But that is not the case."

She frowned at him, her eyes filled with doubts and anger. "I don't believe you." She muttered vehemently. "Why should I believe you. You've said it yourself that I'm here as your hostage. You've fooled me when I thought things were starting to work between us. You betrayed me when I was in the verge of falling. You've let me fall, Lucas. I've fallen too deep and now I don't know how to get back. I'm here because of you. And now you want to take those words from me? You can't, Lucas. You just can't."

"Tell me what should I do to make you believe me. I despise you. I really do. You've screwed my lifetime plan, and you've screwed my feelings. Don't forget you've betrayed me for a couple of times and I wanted to get my revenge on you. So I guess we're even at this point. I want to hold on to what I believed in. I don't want to let anything get into my plan. But apparently, things had started to change since you came. Things had started to change when you were there in my room, as I was laid unconscious. I couldn't stop it from happening, even if I wanted to." He shifted slightly away from her, quickly missing the feel of her skin on his fingertips. "I'm not good with words, Bucket. So don't try to coax me further. I'm not going to answer your questions anymore. End of discussion."

Her eyes flashed in anger and she shoved him away. "I don't believe you" she scowled at him.

He huffed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. "I've said my words, Bucket. I've answered your question. Isn't that enough for you? You don't even try to make yourself understand. All you can think of my answer is just bullshit."

"Don't blame me for my judgment, Lucas. It is my right to think of you that way."

"Well, is there anyway I can make you understand?"

"NO!" she screamed at him, eyes blurring with tears.

"I'm done talking to you, Lucas. You will never change. Your ambition reflected the man inside of you. Killing innocent people would do you a favor, just to get your revenge on your father. I could never imagine anything worse than that."

"Don't talk about my father. You don't know anything about my life." he growled through his gritted teeth. His demeanor quickly changed at the thought of the Commander.

"I don't need to know your life. All I know is that you're willing to sacrifice innocent people for you filthy ambition. How can I trust the man who has the sick idea of destroying his own flesh and blood."

"Don't tempt me, Bucket. I'm done with this conversation."

"Well I'm not done yet. Show me that you can control your temper when I talk about this.."

"Goddamn it Skye, just shut your mouth!" he yelled hoarsely at her, knees buckling as he pressed his palms to either side of his head, trying to break the tension that was starting to build inside of him.

Skye sat in silence, too stunned to do anything. She didn't expect his reaction would be painful to watch. "Lucas" she called him after awhile, eyeing him warily as he didn't move from his position.

"It was all his fault." he muttered to himself. "He should've taken her. Why me?" he murmured as if he was in a state of trance.

"Who?" Skye's voice whispered in his ear. He swallowed thickly and turned to look at her. His green eyes were clouded with bitterness and sorrow. "My mother."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
